the court of sea's rebirth
by queen of hell wolves
Summary: one piece characters reborn into the harry potter world, what will be the same and what will be different, will follow the books and movie as guild lines only. Alive potters, wrong chosen one, bashing of Dumbledore, potters, Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Molly, OCC of most
1. Chapter 1

**ok this has been stuck in my head for days and just need to get it out or part of it so I can get back to writing up Sea's captain book 2, again I will say sorry for any grammar mistakes you may find as I only have note book not word on my laptop, enjoy**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing of the series used in this fic**

chapter 1  
-1/9/77-

I felt too big hands grab hold of me as I left the darkness, my body felt weak, frail I had no control over it at all.

I felt three other people in the room with me and the countless others in the building. what happened I remember saying good bye to the brats I took in as my own and the grand-brats I had found peace for the first time in years so what is going on, I with to re-join my family.  
"here you go Miss Evens, you have a son" an elderly sounding women said, I felt myself being pass from one set of arms to another. A son she said have I been reborn, given another chance at life.

I opened my eyes, seeing for the first time in years, my mother was holding me now, she is but a girl 18 at best, hair like fire and eyes like emeralds. over he should I saw a male her age, I'm going to guess that is father he had dark brown hair and bright brown eyes hidden behind glasses. looking at them I hope I keep my sight from my last life as they would only annoy me.

mother ran a hand over the top of my head "he has my eyes, a mix really of my green and my fathers black, he's so quiet" she said. she looked up at Father who grinned before he too ran a hand over my hair "Potter cursed hair too lils" he said. Potter wasn't that one of the noble houses back then, have I been reborn into that world the one of magic.

I watched 'father' leave the room as 'mother' rocked me, I am so retreating into my mind before the day is over so not to have to go though my baby years. 'Father' came back with four men, one I know from my last life, The Black Mage, a man that not once but twice ended up back in my time or near it. the first he sailed with Roger before returning to his own time not once did he age in the years with the first King, he was a boy just of age in this time/world. the second time me and mine were suck in our half forms between the sixth and seventh wars, he only stayed a mouth before what ever sent him back in time took him home.

I was passed between the men, the Black heir and the Mage were told they are my godfathers, oh how I wish I could snigger, this life will be fun, I wonder if I'm the only one who has come back?

I ended back in 'mother' Lily's arms "what have you named him" the one who fells like a werewolf asked, Ramus I believe they said his name was. Lily ran her hand over my head, please don't give me a stupid name, "Lucifer, he looks like a Lucifer to me" she replied, I think my eyes widen at that. that name was giving to me after the second war they never called me Luffy after it was always Lucifer the demon, 'Father' James looked down at me "Luffy Evens Potter" he said before bending placing a kiss to my new 'mother's' head.

wonder what this life will be like, I know I will join the school I helped build and guard for years before my death.


	2. Chapter 2

**diclaimer; own nothing put by laptop**

 **A.N; sorry about the chapter only just nothiced it messed up in posting it as i was going back over them, but it's fixed now**

chapter 2

1/8/80

i walked into the room behind James, i really need to get use to calling him Father or dad but it is hard as i had one once, that and being mentaly and spirital older then both my now parents. i am only just remembering to call him Dad or Father out load but in my mind i only have one father, same with Lily it is hard as last life i grew up not knowing my parents, even my father back then it still took months if not a year or two before i called him by family tital.

i spotted Sirius, Ramus and Peter stood around Li-Mother, Severus my other godfather along with Sirius is band from the manor. he and Jam-Father got into a fight over the war and i haven't seen him since that was back nearly five months ago.

i moved to stand next to Ramus keeping him between myself and Peter as Shade my other-half hates the rat-man, he snarls in the back of my mind as if he is bad for the pack, bad for those i call pack, the people in this room and the Black mage.

i looked to the baby mother held in her arms, her flame red hair and Fathers brown eyes by the looks of it, chubby little thing. mother smile as she saw me watching so leaned forwards bring my new brother closer for me to see, "Luffy met your new brother James harry Junior potter" she said softly. it seems i am the older brother in this life, i will do as mine did once and look after and keep this boy safe, i held out my hand for the boy to grab before looking up at mother with a grin getting a smile back. i looked back to the brat as he put my hand in his mouth, i pulled away slowly before shaking off the baby droll , cheeky brat.

i stood in the shadows calling on the element i once held mastery over to keep me hidden, JJ as he is being called is now three months old. i watched as the headmaster of Hogwarts sat in the study with mother and father, i eyed the older male in body only as my soul is far older. my other-half growling softly in my mind he dose not like the Albus Dumbledore one bit i have yet to work out why but i will likely find out soon it is not often my more animal side works things out long before me.

i listened as the old man told of the on goings of the war with the so call dark Lord before dropping the bombshell so to say in a form of a prophecy;

The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches...

born to those who have thrice defied him

born as the seventh month dies ...

and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the dark lord knows not...

and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...

the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies...

i held off growling knowing this prophecy seems to be self-fulfilling, i held in a sigh as Dumbledore told of the dark lord knowing half of it have done for months, he then told of two boys it could be, JJ and Neville Longbottom. the boy is a god brother though his mother is JJ's godmother not mine as i don't have one and mother is Neville's.

but the old man is wrong as i know a prophecy that was for told after the birth of the one tied to it back when i ran with four brats, so could this one be the same. if so it is three boys not two as i was to be born at the seventh month dies but my birth was delayed but a curse more like it started on the 31th then stopped halted by a spell. i called the shadows to take me back to my room leaving the three of them to their talk, now lets see what is to come of this war now that the so called Dark lord believes there is an end to him.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3  
31.10.81

I watched as mother and father got ready for a meeting of the order, a group ran by Dumbledore to fight against the dark lord, I held in a snort more like a clean up crew as they always turn up after an attack.

Fools the lot of them, I've heard of Dumbledore's second chance policy, how he only lets his men use non-lethal spells. the 'Dark' side use lethal spells, fools there is no good or evil, light and dark in war there is only bloodshed. i grew out of that mind-set before the second war ended, in war there is only death and no one comes out smelling of roses.

I looked to the squib babysitter, an old friend of mother's it turns out, this night all-hollows eve will not end well, everything in me cries out. I have been though wars and countless battles to know when one is about to end, my instincts are screaming this night will end in death. this will be the night that could be the end of war but for which side I can not tell you, we will see come the morn.

I felt the wards full as new ones where thrown up, I made my way out of my room into my brothers as I felt out sitter draw her last breath, who else will be taken this night. I stood before the brat as he walked in, more snake then man, crimson eyes looked to me then over my head at my now awake brother.

The snake like eyes looked back to me as my other half pushed to the forefront of my mind, I eyed the pale wand held in his hand "move aside boy, you are not the one I want" he hissed. I bared my teeth at him wishing once more for my old body "bite me" I growled to this so called dark lord.

This man would not last a week in my original time, I could have killed him at 17, hell even younger, take away that wand and he would next to powerless, that and being faster then him. to bad i am only now getting most of my powers and abilities back now, I think I should have most back within a year.

He hissed at my raising the wand, I crossed my arms over my face as the green spell of death headed towards me, I felt my aura fare up, Basohoku cover me turning my skin black and my elements answer my call. My back hit the wall as my forehead felt on fire, I blinked blood from my eye as JJ screamed. don't think I can pull that off again, so no more taking AK's to the head, I can just hear my crew calling me all kinds of stupid in the back of my mind, I shook those thoughts away. I looked over to the brat seeing his crib knocked over, I watched as a piece of the roof fall cutting into his cheek. I need to get us out of here before the flames consumes all, I spied the robes and ash where the dark lord once stood as I moved towards my brother.

I got us out of the cottage we have called home for all of two months, I watched it go up in flames as I felt the order trying to take down the wards, I held in a snort fools are late to the party it seems.

I moved away from the flames finding a place to sit placing JJ in my lap, I wiped the blood from his cheek seeing a 'V' shaped cut. I held off frowning knowing from the backlash of Black magic I felt it will scar, I tried to think of where the black magic came from as the AK is really a grey spell back when it was first created and should not leave black energy behind. the 'killing' curse was created for killing off live-stock bloodlessly and to give a painless ,merciful quick death to those who could not be saved and to end their suffering, that is till some 'Dark' lord started throwing it around.

I felt my eyes slowly close my body pulling me into a healing sleep, this young body not use to the levels of pain my soul can handle, again I wished for my old body.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

-1-12-81-  
I watched from the top of the stairs as my sire and dam played with JJ down in the living room I can just about see into. we moved back into the manor the morning after the attack, I felt my lip pull back off my teeth in a silent snarl. Dumbledore proclaimed the brat as the now known Boy-Who-Lived, the one to stop the 'Dark' lord the one to Vanquish him, he also told my 'mother and father' i have no magic.

I held off snarling feeling the very magic that say I do not have boil beneath my skin, I have been pushed away, forgotten all for their new famous son. if It was not for the house-elves I would got hungry, they see to my every needs, that I am looked after they remember I am here, that I am a child of the potter house.

I sighed leaning back against the wall watching before looking down at the book held to my side "what are you doing Grandson". I looked to the right spotting the portrait of my grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia, I gave them a smile "goodmorning Grandmother, Grandfather" I said, Grandma smile back as Grandpa looked to the three down stairs "what are you planing old soul" she asked.

I looked sharply at that, knowing she did not mean i am an old soul in a young body as the non-magical say but she knows i turly am a reincarnited soul "how i have not told anyone" i asked. Grandpa looked to me with a grin "you are not the first reborn we have met, we have a friend we visit now and again, he and his many adopted sons and duaghters. An Edward Newgate" he replied, i blinked at he name "Whitebeard" i asked thinking of the only man i know by that name and one who likes to have lots of adopted brats as he called them. they nodded looking between them selves then back to me "and who would you be" Grandma asked, i gave a fanged grin letting the illision over them drop "i am the darkness, the demon hound of hell" i replied with a bow.

I got a good laugh reading the stories the legends of my time, how they changed from how it really was, how the second pirate king and the hound and king of hell are told as two separtte beings when in truth they are one and the same.

I looked down at my three living Blood Relatives "I'll be right back I think it is time for a test" I told the painting before moving down to join the other three as I moved I called on the image, the persona of a four year old I am in body.

I moved into the living room heading for my dam and pulled on her skirt, she looked down on me so i held up the book making my eyes widen. she looked back to my brother before pushing me away "not now Lucifer" she said, i narrowed my eyes the only time she ever using my full first name is if i have done something wrong.

I moved to my sire next pulling on his top only to repeat what I did with Lily, he too pushed my away harder then she did almost making me lose balance "not now boy" he said. Now he has never called me that, always luffy, Lu, son or even prongslet a few time.

I looked to my brother watching him playing with his toys, i sat down in front of him taking the toy he just put down to move on to another one. I saw him look to it before his eyes started to water and he let out a wail, not even a month and already spoiled.

My head snapped to the side as my eyes water, I raised my hand to touch my burning cheek, I turned my eyes to my sire seeing his hand still raised "go to your room" he said though gritted teeth.

I left the room moving back up the stairs, I looked to the wide eyed painting of my elders "next time you go and see Newgate tell Darkness is going to visit soon and only Darkness" I told them move off.

I moved to my small room and into my even smaller bathroom having been put into the smallest room in the manor, an old servents room. i looked into the mirror seeing the bruise already forming, frowning I bared my fangs guessing it will take over the whole of the left side of my face. he did not pull that hit, he even cut me with his head of house ring, I snorted seeing it sit under my left eye.

It seems i have become an omega, I let out a bitter laugh, from Alpha, a captain, commander, a king to the lowest of the low. An outcast one who dose not belong, wont be long till i am cast out of my own home.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

20-12-81

I once more stood cloaked in the shadows watching both parents and Dumbledore sat in the study, i held of growling and snarling as my sire told of how i stole from JJ that day he hit me. I touched the healing wound, a slowly healing one at that, 'father' is using house magic so it will take time to heal and that it will leave a scar, he said it is to teach me a lesson.

Dumbledore rubbed his temple looking between them, i watched as he sat back "maybe sending him away is for the best, i told you the day after the attack without Lucifer processing magic will lead to Jealousy towards young JJ" he told them, I froze as my parents nodded to what the older male was saying "how can i disown the boy and make JJ my one ture Heir, a Squib can not be Heir or even Lord" Fa-James asked.

I let out a soundless snarl as i saw Dumbledore's eyes narrow in thought before sighing and shaking his head. Even i know he can not disown me yet without good reson Lady Magic will not allow it "wait and when his letter dose not show, then you can diown him" he told them.

I left before I could leave the Shadows and attack the three of them, the fools by going for the throat, it was a hard thing to do with my other-half wanting their blood.

-24-12-82-

I stood in the stopless living room glearing at the fat little runt that is my cousin as James and Lily spoke with my 'Aunt' Petunia and 'Uncle' Vernon in the kitchen. The runt Dudley gleared at me, another spoiled brat just grate then again this might just be fun.

I tilted my head to listen as my sire promist £300 a week for my keep, sure i can see were that money will go. i eyed the fat little brat knowing that is were the money will be spent.

My eyes widened hearing the wards they will be putting up if they agree, one will stop me from leaving without one or both Petunia or Vernon's permisson. I can not even leave the house or gardens without causing pain to myself, it's a grey ward a dark grey one used on prisoners. The second ward again will cause me pain, it stops me from attacking anyone in this house, that one is being added because i may have become a little violent towards my dam and sire. Even snarled at the runt, oh no can't have the 'boy' hurt their precious little one. I know how to get passed the first but the second as it is using my blood will be hard, that one may take alittle time.

I snorted being shown to the smallest room and the door slammed behind me, I threw my bag in the cornor before flopping down on the lumpiest bed i have been on, not even a promise of letters or visits, they may be bloody but they are not family.

I pray to all the old gods mine, my pack/crew has been reborn as i now know there are others out there. others from my time, old soul, reborns as we are known. they are out there, know and unknown.


	6. Chapter 6

**'hello'** = old tongue

chapter 6

-6-2-82-

I glared at the door to my 'room', that being the cupboard under the stairs, shouldn't have used magic on the piggy brat around the newyear to shut him up. By the gods the brat has a set of lungs dose not help that his parents let him get away with everything I can see the brat growing up as a thug and ending up in prison.

Thry wont get rid of me as they are being paid to be my keepers, more like prison wardens, that and the fact they have seen what the wards do, I went to attack 'uncle' three weeks ago. He gave me a list of chorse as long as my arm to do and i had to finsih them by dusk, I threw the paper back at him only for him to back hand me so I lunged at him aiming to hunt the fat pig. my blood started to boil before I could get close dropping me to my knees as i did not expext the pain so was not ready for it.

I looked to the shadows calling on my element to form a golem of darkness, it took on my likeness right down to my magic before I pulled mine in along with my aura to hide from the first ward. I felt them trying to find me before latching onto the golem, thinking it is me. I watched it twitch as the wards gave punishment, in the form of a nasty shock, for dissapering without permision.

i looked to my double in the eyes "don't get hurt" i told it feeling the wounds on my back from vernon's belt not three days ago, it seems the wards also stop my powers and abillites. my body still not use to the pain like it use too, that and what every happens to my golem transferse back over when it is dismissed, be it wounds or memories.

i walked out of the shadows in London calling on my illision magic around myself changing my looks, i changed from a tall for my age, a throw back form last life, four year old, to a tall wide shoulders adult around mid twentys. From rags to well dressed black jeans, a blood red dress shirt, over that a dark crimson hooded trench coat, I throw up the hood before moving out of the ally onto the steets. I headed towards the tall building baring the name 'Newgate' lets see if he knows of anyone else.

I sat waiting having asked if Newgate is free to talk to, I was told I could wait or make anappointment, with a shrug I moved over to the waiting area outside the office. it must have only been five minites before I looked over the magaize i was reading when 'Lord' Malfoy stormed out of the office, I raised a hiden brow, didn't he just get out of being sent to Azkaban claming not being of his own mind.

I looked to the resepsion desk seeing the women had an odd little smile on her face, i blinked before snoting now seeing her as one of Whitebeard kids, she looked over with a raised brow. I tilted my head towards the office hearing laughter from within, she looked down at a book before smiling back at me "he is free right now till later this afternoon, you do not mind he has afew close friends in there with him" she told me.

I stopped breffly at her desk before giving the sign for the court of sea, an odd wave mosion near my heart before crossing my arm over my chest to rest my hand on my shoulder. her eyes widened as she tried to look benth my hood, so I let my eyes flash the red of my other form with a smirk "I am ninth" I told her moving passed placing a finger to my lips.

I blinked seeing more I know as I moved into the room, I could do nothing but shake my head as I eyed them, 1st commander Marco 'Pheonix', Yonko 'Red-hair' Shanks, 'Hawk-eye' Mihawk. Monkey D Dragon and ofcourse the one I came to see Yonko 'whitebeard' Edward Newgate now how should I play this.

Whitebeard looked over to me I saw the raised brow as the others looked over, "What brings the bloody wolf here?" he asked. I had to smirk at the mocker given to this form, it is one of meny though only a few are known right now. The Crimson wolf is a buissness man one who can and will go for the throat on any deal to get it, already a big name in the buissness world having only been around for two years.

I was still Smirking as I moved to sit in a free chair crossing one knee over the other "i wish the kings crew" I replied. i watch as everyone of them freeze and go rigde, hands moved to hiden wards, I can sense their magic, all eyes locked onto me watching my everymove. Newgate leaned forward "who do you speek of" he asked, wounder how meny of his sons are still out there waiting to be found. I looked to each of the others in the room then back to the eldest in body "the one crowed after the war of the best" i replied.

i grinned as they looked between each other before Marco leaned against his fathers dest "and why would you be looking for myths" he asked, I snorted tilting my head "I wish to kill the ideot Pheonix" I replied. I watched letting my grin show as Hawk grabbed Shanks as he moved towards me "who are you" the Hawk eyed man asked, I crossed my arms "Lucifer potter" I replied. that got them blinking, wounder if i can get their brains to shourcuriet "the eldest potter is a squib so the grapvine says, that and he is only four" Dragon said, I shrugged dropping my illusion "sure Dragon-chan" I said looking to my once sire.

I yawned watching them blink at my ture image "luffy" Dragon asked, I smirked leaning back abit in the chair "yep" I replied popping the 'p' only to be bowled over by a Red headed Yonko. I hissed in pain as we hit the ground, the pain fired up my back and the cuts re-opened, Shanks jumpped off having smelt the blood. He pulled me up turning to lift my top, I heard them hiss " **how why** " Shanks asked slipping into our first tougne, I pulled away telling them how I've been 'awake' since birth, of my life till now. Of how the wards that keep me prisoner, pervents me from defending myself against my keeps and the new thing i found out how they block my power making me a normal human.

Whitebeard called in one of his daughters to heal my back and to bring in some food, we sat eating as they told me of the few reborns they know of and I told them of the years after the last big war. Newgate looked to me "so you are the crimson wolf" he asked, I grinned sitting back more now I'm healed, there is more then one golem running around out there. I shrugged placing my head on my fist " I have more then one golem out there, a whole pack" i replied geting raised brows from all of them so let out a sigh.

I shook my head eyeing all of them "Green wolf also known as jaded-hunter runs the Howling Eclipse hunters guild, Orange wolf is known as Amber-seeker, she is a Treasure hunter, Brown wolf now he is an inventor known as Terra-gecko and owns Terra-invent. Sky wolf is a chef and owns the chain known as Blue-seas, he goes by Sky-flare, Pink wolf is a healer/doctor know as rain-heals, Purple wolf is a collector who owns the shop chain Hawks-freedom, she goes by Blossom-hope. Blue wolf is a crafter who works in metal and wood owns Waters-workshop answers to Cyruss-smith. Checker-wolf is a musician by the name of River-note, Silver wolf she runs the charity called Angels blessing and answers to Angel-light, of course you have the red wolf who is a business man got a hand in every thing from news to running shadow empire who deals with everything know as Crimson-shadow. But there is one more Illusion the head wolf that wolf wonders and finds things though I have him hunting down reborns" I told them.

I must have dozed off because I was shaken awake, my eyes snapped open as Marco jumped away holding his hand out for me to see, I nodded to the man I once call one of my best friends. I sat up stretching "what do you want us to do commander" Hake-eye asked making me look over to him "send all reborns to Crimson, that way I can keep a log of everyone" I replied. I send my good byes before shadow jumping back to my prison, I call back my Golem holding in a snarl as Vernon had taken to beating it when I was gone, holding in a sigh as I can see how my life here is going to be. just hold on DON'T bow to them only a little over 6 years and you'll be at Hogwarts.


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer; if you know it I don't own it, I am just playing with other people work**

chapter 7

-25-8-89-

I clicked my tongue looking in the full length mirror in the room I booked above the Alleys, I stood in P.J bottoms looking at the image that looked back. tall 5'6 broad should frame, sun-kissed skin, sleek compacted muscles like I had at 19, wild black hair that falls into my eyes in the front at the back brushes my shoulder, eyes a mix of green, black and red the colours looked to be forever swirling. I sighed it seems my height is really a throw back from the third big war when those assholes got hold of the crew and I, they experiments on us, I was nearly 6 foot going into that war when they found me i was touching 8 foot, they wanted a weapon to use they just turned the nine of us into more demon like.

I eyed skin covered in scars, some hidden by illusions the ones I got from my wolf golems, the one under my left eye, the one from the 'Dark' lord, five claw marks on my left cheek down to my throat cutting lip, ear and nose nearly hiding the one under my eye, back cover in scars from Vernon belt scars. Torso and arms full of scars from the seven months I lived in the Amazon rainforest when I was eight.

I got left behind after Vernon knocked me out ended up in a magical area that can trap those who can use magic, a pair of squibs found me or I found them. I then spent five months with a women by the name of Elsa to recover and heal before being sent 'home', I still see here now and again as she is dating Shanks as he was the one to take he 'home'.

I fingered the violent fang scars on my neck from being bitten by a vampire a year ago, then the Wolf fang marks on my stomach from the same night, I am luck my other form and soul cancels out the venom before it could change me. that and my immunity from last life passed over, that is going to be a pain to get drunk later in life.

I clicked my tongue again watching my image do the same, I tilted my head looking at myself, I look older maybe 15 in stead of nearly 12 as my birthday is in about a week.

I looked around the room taking in all my shook things then one of my familiars' curled up on the bed, a Hell hound pup, she is three months old looks like a new born. she was dying till I found her in the guilds kennels/animal healing area, her magic called to mine, only our bond is keeping her alive. With an luck my magic should heal her to what she should be within the next few months.

I dressed in jeans and a red top before grabbing a light jacket, I put on my boots before grabbing my bag and the pup Pandora placing her into the breast pocket as I put the jacket on and leaving the room. I left the sand-bar inn for a day out in the alleys controlled by the wolves and reborns.


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer; I own nothing expet the plot well some of it**

 **"hello there"** old tongue

"# _it is dark_ #" = magical tongue

 _"~i see you~"_ = mind to mind

chapter 8

-Severus' p.o.v-

I rolled my eyes at my once best friend, she is taking over the Muggle studies this year, she will not stay at the school every night as she can not be away from her princeling. I snorted to myself as I heard her say to Pomona about all the magic boy wonder had done, has she forgotten she got rid of her eldest child and my godson nearly eight years ago.

i watched Minerva lead the first years in, I spied the newest Weasley, Twins trouble if what I have heard is true. My eyes locked with a boy who looked to be in his mid teens not 11, he towered above the other first years. A wild mane of black hair cover odd looking eyes, tan skin marred with scars, his clothes are form fitting and made for the top end of the market ones only pure-bloods can pay for. Black dress trousers, white dress shirt two top buttons undone, robes more like a form fitting trench coat buttons done up from the waist to mid torso, black with white trim for now, I spied the dragon hide boots, silver belt with a wolf head buckle, the few rings, a chain around his scared throat, he wore his tie lose.

just who is this boy, I watched him glare at the head table, I watched him as the others were sorted, I saw the slow smirk work his way onto his face. Minerva stopped at a name she looked back at Lily before calling "Potter Lucifer", I sat straight hearing my godson's name, I have not seen the boy since before boy wonder was born. The scared male move forwards with all the grace of a predator.

Lily jumped to her feet "no, your a squib you can't be here" she cried, Lucifer looked to his mother, I watched as he tilted his head before baring his teeth that looked more like fangs "oh but I am mother, I have magic always have always will do" he told her. his voice like a dark rabbling growl possible from the damage done to his throat, "no the headmaster -" she was cut off by the boy snorting, we all watched as he called up his aura, _his_ magical aura a mix of bloody red and the darkest of black, it's bright too showing his magic is powerful. it has to be as he is only 12 as of today having just missed the cut off for last year making him the oldest of his year, I know of adults who can not even call up their magic.

we watched as he moved to sit on the stool having drawn his magic back in the Hat jumped as it was placed on his head "Sweet Guardian of Hogwarts" it cried, it has been a while since the fabled Guardian has been mentioned. I heard the boy snort from where I sat "now that wasn't nice ~~ oh so that is you ~~ yes I will got a problem with that young one" it asked, the boy crossed his arms before speaking in the old tongue " **watch your self Allison and carful of what you say** ". A tongue that only those who are reborn souls know, the ones from the pirate era and they wont teach anyone, i only know it having been sent back in time when i was a teen. The hat chuckled "now where to put you little Hunter-" the boy snorted "- lets see, Rowena would love your mind so you could go there, or to Helga's with the loyalty you have for those of your family-" the boy barked " **they are not my family** " at the hat "- correction those you see as family but most of all those of your pack.- " "- you make it sound as if I'm a werewolf" "-hmm but you have face one once and lived with a few scars without being bitten, so you could go into Godric's house. Or should it be Salazar's with that tongue of yours" the hat said. I saw the boy roll his eyes _"# may be I should put you with your godfather he will stop you from killing anyone if you turn feral#"_ the Hat said it elfish, the boy's eyes narrowed _"#careful Allison I know the spells to take you apart #"_ he said back. The hat froze "you wouldn't" it said the boy chuckled "but I could" he purred "Slytherin" it called.

I saw Lily freeze as her son stood "Luffy" she said, the boy looked to his Mother before snorting and moving away to sit at my table.

I watched him though the feast as he picked at the food in front of him, I reached along the link I once had with the boy finding it still there _~not eating~_ those eyes looked to me _~I cannot eat the food here~,_ I raised a brow as I saw him pick up several pieces of fruit to eat _~I'm not truly human haven't been since I was 9, it's completed can we talk later~,_ I nodded so he turned back to his fruit.


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer; nothing is mine, I own nothing at all**

 **"no Luffy you can not kill the fool"** = old tongue

Chapter 9

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I rolled my eyes at the look my new house mates were giving me as I sat on the sofa facing the fire place looking to the painting of the founder. I saw his eyes looking over us as the perfects told us of the rules, I sensed my godfather near watching in the shadows.

I saw the male Flint I think he said his name is, he sneered at me "we have a little blood traitor here" he said. I curled my lip at him making sure to show one of my fangs "and I shall be no name come the morn you do not scare me Flint, Crimson is worse with a hang over" I told him. The older boy growled at me "and how would you know that" he asked, I smirked at him "since I work for him well not at the prison my sire and dam abandoned me at, I am also a hunter at the howling eclipse, I work with all the wolves, I know their true faces too" I replied.

I gave an inward chuckle at most of their faces "liar" Flint hissed, I raised a brow before reaching into my top pulling out the chain around my neck that held a single tag with ten coloured bands on it. I pushed magic into the tag getting it to spilt into ten coloured tags, one for each of my ten golems well 11 tags you just wont see the one for Illusion.

I looked to a year mate who moved a bit closer before she reached up before looking to me, I nodded so she moved to touch the tags she then stepped back. Her name was Parkinson Elizabeth branch member, she looked to Flint "there are real, I know the magic in the tags, my uncle works for Crimson and he has a friend who's one of the Jaded's hunters" she told him.

I put the tags back before sitting back, I saw the others eye the scars they can see on my face and neck, Elizabeth looked to me "Marcus my uncles friend has taken me to the guild, that tag is for a master hunter" she said. I raised a brow before fingering the necklace "my first kill was a giant African lion and two lioness' I was barely 5-" I fingered the claw marks on my face "- my first magical kill I was 6 a pair of magical cobra" I said playing with brace on my left wrist. I grinned at their faces "I joined the guild at 9 after I was attacked and almost bitten my a werewolf and near being completely drained by an ancient vampire, I am the master devil" I said.

I gave a silent laugh as my godfather stepped out and gave a speech before sending us off to find a room that will be ours for the next seven years, I watched them go before looking to the founders' painting "He doesn't talk well only what is being called the old tongue" I looked to a girl in my year. I raised a brow at her "Susan Moon" she told me holding her hand out, I took it placing a small kiss to the back of her hand "Lucifer or Luffy, I wont have a last name come the morning" I told her. She smiled _"_ **that was his name** _"_ we both looked to the founder I chuckled _"_ **hello to you too my snakeling, try not to tell them my name since it has been lost in time and names mean power, that and I do not trust the fool in charge here** _"_ I said.

I watched his eyes widen _"_ **father** _"_ he asked, I nodded before he barked out laughing getting wide eyes from everyone in the common room. I shook my head at him before getting up gabbing my robe and vest having taken them off before sitting down, I nodded to Severus as he moved back into the main room before looking for a room, I chuckled seeing one of the safe rooms free.

I walked out of the room I picked seeing all my year mates stood in the hallway as Sev stood watching all of us. I pulled a spy crystal from my pouch placing it against the top of the door before turning back to the others to find them all watching me. I just raised a brow at them before my phone went off, now what, I looked at the name before opening it.

"yes Arrow" I asked the werewolf alpha-beta, the older male snarling to himself "we had a raid a few hours ago found some beasts" he told me. I felt my brow raise "and your phoning me because" I asked, I heard him sigh "we got a runt here that wont last the night light like your little lass" he replied. Wait one of mine that can only be on of two and i think it is the four legs kind nor winged "royal or norm" I asked damn if the place was a farm the runt will die before the morn "norm a little lad" he replied.

I frowned running a hand through my hair "send Pip with the pup along with my kit to my dorm here have her stay with the pup till I can see to him" I told him before ending the call. I looked to my year mates before looking to my godfather who raised his brow at me "that was one of the alpha hunters at the guild his team and he were sent on a raid to a creature farm. One of the guild elves is going to bring me a hell hound pup to see if I can bring it back to full health since I have a masters in creature healing" I told him.

I heard the pop from with in my room so opened the door to see Pip place a pup on my bed she looked to me "he is very ill master devil" she said. I nodded moving over to the bed placing my hand over the pup calling up on the healing element of my other form, I frowned at the information I was giving. The pup should be twice his size now being near two mouths old, he barely fits in my hands he looks more like a new-born, just like Pandora.

I heard the others stood by the open door so looked to Pip the one who helps while at the guild with looking after the trained hunting creatures "see what you can do for him till I get back" I told her before looking to the pup feeling my magic trying to make a bound with him. I looked to Severus "he is my familial" I told him letting my magic finish the bound as I walked out of my room closing the door leaving Pip to her work. I rubbed my forehead joining the others as we moved out of the common room, that makes Three familiars I have now two hell hound pups and a bird.

I sighed as I watched my year mates get checked over by madam Poppy, I rolled my eyes at them all before to nurse came over towards me. I held out a scroll "my history as done to all hunters when they join and my check up was done just a week ago. Nothing on you skill madam but I trust only a few healers, just 3, one is Maya the head healer in the guild, another is Trafalgar Law and the last is my brother" I told her. That got a raised brow from her "your brother is 9 Mr Potter, one is a elf and the other only just finished school a few years ago" she said. I leaned back against the wall crossing my arms "not my blood brother, I trust Maya with my life since because of her I am alive after that attack on myself by a wolf and vampire. And as for Law he is a reborn pirate captain who live through 8 of the nine wars and was once one of the only people back that I went to if I needed healing and my ships doctor wasn't around" I told her.

I snorted at the looks I got from the rest in the room "I am a reborn pirate captain and part of the court of seas, No I will not tell you of my crew or their names since true names hold power over a person" I said seeing some of the looks from my year mates. I looked to Sev with a raised brow "can I return to the common room" I asked getting a nod from the dark male.


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer ; again i own nothing**

 **"hello bird-brain"** = old tongue

 _"~it's the grate flaming turkey~"_ = mind to mind

chapter 10

I yawned moving in to the grate hall, I hid a grin before moving over to the twins I meet on the train who sat with their older brother "morning" I said reaching over Fred's head grabbing an apple. The twins grinned up at me as Charlie gave a small smile "morning" they said. I gave a small chuckle at the looks I was getting as I moved over to the yellow and black table munching on the apple I stole off the red table another 'friend' from the train shook his head as I got closer.

I raised a brow at the younger boy "morning Cedric" I said, he gave a small smile "good morning Luffy" he said back. I looked to the high table seeing the looks the professors where giving me. I saw the looks my dam was giving the doors leading out side and gave a small groan getting a raised brow from the Diggory heir "it seems my sire will be turning up soon by the looks my dam is giving the front hall" I told him. I saw the frown as he looked to my mother them back to me "why do you call them that" he asked, I shrugged finishing off the apple "they threw me away to spend more time with their little _boy-who-lived_ deeming me a squib not long after the attack not once have I seen them or gotten anything from them in that time, they are not my parents" I replied before walking off to sit near my year mates at the green table.

I raised a brow seeing some of the food from my list I gave Sev last night appear as I sat down, I looked to said man _~the headmaster got a letter from the guild about your diet it was signed by Maya and Dark~_ I gave a nod going about getting some food.

I was right as not five minutes into breakfast my sire stormed into the grate hall, I looked over to Cedric seeing him looking to me 'See' I mouthed to him before looking to my blood father as he moved over to his wife. I watched them talk with the headmaster before my sire moved over to me, I saw Sev going to move but looked him in the eyes shaking my head.

I looked up at the shadow that fell over me so stood noting that I'm not a that much shorter them him having eyes level with his collar bone. I looked him in the eye with a raised brow "you will be resorted" he told me, I snorted moving to lean on the wall behind me crossing my arms "why should I" I asked. His eyes narrowed "because I said so I am also you father and you will listen to me" he growled out, I curled my lip a little "I have not seen or heard from you _father_ or the women I once called _mother_ in near 8 years why would I listen or do as you say" I asked. I head the growled as he stood tall, I held in a snort having meet people half his hight that where scarier "I will not have my Heir as a snake" he snarled. I snorted at that before chuckling before closing my eyes not seeing the man as a threat "I'm not being resorted" I told him before opening a single eye.

I watched as he moved towards my dam before turning to me "I James Charlie Potter do on this day disown my son and Heir form the family by blood and magic one Lucifer Evens Potter so I say so mote be" he said. I raised a brow feeling the potter magic leave not even twitching at the pain before laughing "what's so funny" he hissed at me before looking me over before turning to the headmaster "I withdraw the payment for the boy-" he turned to me "- and you will pay back every last Galleon spent on you things" he said, I calmed my chuckles down "I paid for my schooling myself and for everything I own, as I told my house mates last night I work for the wolves" I said.

He went to open his mouth when I sensed him "he's telling the truth" I looked to the doors seeing Marco "Marco my boy what brings you here" the headmaster asked. The phoenix looked to me "where's Crimson" he asked, I raised a brow at one of my oldest friends "do I look like his babysitter" I asked the older male back having the whole hall watching the show. He gave me a flat look so I snorted "last I heard he was in Morocco he should have been back at the office yesterday" I told him before fishing out my phone having worked out the problem with electric and magic years ago.

My golem answered first ring "can't talk" he said, that's odd he sounds like he's running "what are you doing then again where are you" I asked. I heard the shouts from the background in the old tongue before blanking my face "your in Japan I told you Dragon was there till the end of the mouth he wants us dead or have you forgotten" I asked getting a raised brow from Marco. I shook my head hearing my golem cursing "piss off Kuma" he shouted I held the phone from my ear before sighing "Pops-" I raised a brow at Marco getting a nod "- is looking for you, bird-brain was sent to find out where you are" I said. I snorted at the cursing on the other end "I'll be in the office afternoon time there let me lose the bear first" he said before the line went dead.

I looked to Marco getting a raised brow "what did you do to piss off Dragon" he asked, I grinned thinking of what I did to my souls father "signed him up for auction dating and made sure it was with his biggest fan girl that won, I'm safe here the other two are not, Crim will be in the office this afternoon he needs to lose Kuma first" I replied. He snorted shaking his head "Hunter" he asked, I shrugged leaning back into the wall "on a Hunt left last week for the Arctic after a small pride of ice dragons that are taking young elflins from the winter village, should be back by now" I replied as my phone beeped.

I looked to the text from that golem **=back there is a death Buhamut?=** I grinned before sending a text back to pick a team to leave tonight with me as hunter. I looked to phoenix putting my phone away "he's back but leaving again tonight on a hunt" I told him, he raised a brow "what can call him away so quick even a small pride of ice dragons is still 10 strong" he asked. I gave a fanged grin "a death Buhamut" I replied before sensing the old magic.

I looked to the professors as Trelawney stood, I've seen enough prophesy to know the feel of the old magic even back then, I looked to Marco seeing him watching her too, he looked sideways at me before looking back to the women.

 _They are returning the king and his family_

the king of the sea

high lord of the court

the 2nd and last

they fight as one against the dark one

for he attacked first

they will bring the old laws back

the laws of shadows

the nine war lords of the sea return

they will lead the world in to a new age

the captain will lead them

take heed this warning stand not against them

for their captain once reformed the world

the one who shook the world making it anew

I watched as she fell back into her chair as the hall working into a frenzy, I sighed leaning back on the wall so I wont be alone the others are out there some where from my right hand hard headed first-mate to my shy little doctor.

I stayed as the headmaster sent us all back to our common rooms "Mr.- Luffy you where asked to return to your common room" Dumbles said, I raised a brow at him "the commander stays" Marco said. They all looked to me as a grinned a feral grin "I am a lord of the sea court, I think I'll stay since the prophesy is about the return of the pirate king and his crew" I said.

The old magic has hidden the names of my crew only the reborns know and none of them will tell since true names of the soul hold power over said person. I looked to Marco _"_ **I want them found have the others look out for my family** _"_ I said at a breath knowing he will pick up on it, he placed his right arm across his chest before bowing _"_ **As you wish m'lord, shell I tell Pops and the others about the prophesy** _"_ he asked, I gave a single nod the looked back to the teachers.

The teachers looked between us "who are the king and his crew" Dumbles asked, I felt him try and enter my mind so threw him out "the king was the head of the alliance and lead 8 of the 9 wars" Marco replied. They looked to him "there was only 8 wars" my sire said, I snorted getting a glare from the older male "the war of the beast was the 1st war it lasted but hours and was fort 5 years before the king took his title the second war start but weeks after that is the one you call the first" I told them.

The second war was over trying to kill me but by that time I had enough allies to put those who wanted me dead in their place "and how would you know that" McGonagall asked. I looked to her "the commander and his crew were unmatched and he alone fort in all nine of the wars since he was separated from his crew days before the 1st" Marco replied. I sighed at my old friend and one of my drinking buddies "my crew and I can match the king and his crew in a fight" I told them holding off smiling since Shanks once said we could match his old captain, I just don't have to tell them I meant the first king Roger.

I saw Phoenix grin think he picked up what I meant, "it's JJ" my ex-dam said, we all looked to her "lills" Potter asked, glory hounds the pair of them I've seen the papers fools they will all learn in time. I looked to Marco only to see him raise a brow waving his hand towards the others talking among themselves while signing in the code we made 'are they for real, are you going to tell them'. I snorted before signing back 'let them believe what they will, maybe in a few years' making him snort.

That got them looking to us "can we ask about the king and his crew" Dumbles asked, what is he playing at, I'll think on it later, I don't have to give names all those the marines once gave us they are still around "Strawhat was captain a master at hand to hand combat, he used blades after he was named king-" not really I stopped pretending to be a fool "Pirate hunter was first mate too was a master at hand to hand then again the whole crew was good at it, his weapon of choice where swords and he was a master with them since he held the title of worlds greatest. Cat burglar was navigator, she used a staff as a weapon, Sogeking the sharpshooter he could use any range weapon, blackleg was the cook more close combat then weapons though he did use knives now and then. Cotton candy lover or doctor of life as he was know later in the wars was the doctor and was another close combat but did use senbons. Devil child was the archaeologist and spy master she used daggers some times but stuck to her other abilities, cyborg was the shipwright and his body was a weapon it's self and lastly we have humming or dead bones or soul king the musician and he favoured a sword. The last thing you need to know is that the captain, doctor, spy and musician had powers of the devil fruit" I told them.

I can see the wheels turning in the old fools mind so looked to Marco _"_ **remember** **any of the reborns that are found send them to my crimson golem, if you find any of my family I want to know straight away** _"_ I told him pushing off the wall. He nodded so headed back to my common room no doubt every one is sending a letter to the parents about what they heard.


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer; nothing is mine, nothing at all but the plot or those I've added to the plot**

chapter 11

I sighed shadow jumping back to my room after Maya let me leave the healing wing, I rubbed my shoulder stupid fool turning your back on a Buhamut before it is really dead, why did I take that fool again. Oh yeah he's the head of the first guilds grandson, still sending the geki back to his family, I don't care what they say my guild is one of the top in the world.

I looked the pups curled up next the golem I left here when I left four days ago, with a sigh I reabsorbed the fake and it's memories before getting ready to sleep what's left of the night.

I sighed at all the looks I got as the rest of the house moved in to the main part of the room having been here myself for over an hour reading. I sighed again as Flint stood in front of me "no name" he growled, I looked up at him seeing him eyeing the scars on my lower arms since I have rolled the sleeves up to the elbow.

I raised a brow at him before snorting "your not worth my time geki {brat}" I said going back to my book, I saw him go for his wand. I held in a sigh before calling on the shadows to bind to fool on his knees with his hands behind his back, I looked over the top of the book at him. I watched him struggle to get free before letting out a small chuckle getting the older male to glare at me. I raised a brow closing the book "I've bound giants twice as large as the ones of today with those do you really think you can get free, you are nothing to me Flint" I said standing.

I grabbed my bag and Pups form my room, still need to give him a name, Diablo I think.

I yawned walking in to the hall going to sit with the Weasleys with Pandora sitting in a pocket on my vest, I grinned at the red heads grabbing the food that appeared on in front of us. Fred looked to Dia "you named it yet" he asked, I run a finger over his head between the forming horns as he sat in the left breast pocket "Diablo and it is a boy, Pandora is the other one" I replied rolling my eyes at the younger red as the older one grinned. He looked to the Pups then me "can I hold one" he asked, I nodded before passing Pandora across the table to Charlie as the newest pup is still week. I watched as George ran his hand over the small Pup as the post came, I only looked up as I heard the gasps, I spotted the black hawk among the owls.

I stood giving a sharp three bust whistle getting the bird to fly down onto my held out arm, it's crimson gold eyes watched me as I took the box it held placing it on the table. The hall watching me as I let the bird fly off "that was a guild bird" Charlie said, I looked to him with a raised brow getting a blush of embarrassment "I was thinking of being a hunter once but I want to work with dragons" he told me.

I nodded before turning to the box seeing the guild mark, now what are they sending me I only got back last night. I found a folded up dragon hide, I blinked feeling the magic of the Buhamut we killed a few days ago, I ran my fingers over the scales these came from the head. I pulled the hide out of the box to see they made it into a long coat, I can see the sleeves can be removed, it was lined with white/grey fur from the snow dragons that were taken down last week.

I looked back to the Weasley's to see all three of them looking to me "what is that" George asked, I placed it back in the book spotting the card "late birthday gift from the guild" I replied. After shrinking the box and placing it in my bag now why did they send it to me I don't take my share of a kill that often.


	12. Chapter 12

**disclaimer; still don't own**

 **A.N - we got abit on Luffy's last life in here**

chapter 12

I looked to the door as there was a knock and Elizabeth popped her head in "we're playing truth or dare you going to join us" she asked, I sighed looking back to the laptop and the work I was doing. I looked back to the dark haired girl "I'll be out in half hour just need to finish this and send it off" I replied. She grinned before leaving, I gave a soft snort thinking back to when they first wanted me to join in their games the first month of the school year, some fools still try to lord it over me being a half blood and a no name with no family to back me up.

I stood stretching grabbing my dressing gown and heading out to the main common room, I stood in the shadows looking over the others, most of them don't remember the war with the mongrel that called him self a dark lord. I watched as Lisa looked over with a small smile having sensed me with her still untrained ability to sense magic auras, I moved out into the open to sit near one of the only friends I have in this house.

I looked over the others sat around all in my year Elizabeth, Susan and her twin Auron moon, Thor Notts a branch member of the Notts family and lastly the youngest a tiny girl by the name of Ruby Carrow. I gave a snort waving them off as they looked to me no wonder they think I am dark as all but the twins are know as dark families, yet they forget I get along with three of the four Weasley's and Cedric.

I laughed as Auron dared Ruby to kiss Thor's cheek, she glared over at me before sticking out her tongue getting snorts from us, Thor looked to me with a raised brow, my turn I take it "Dare" I told him. This should be fun, not that they have anything on when the court played this game when we were bored the one time it turned into a prank war that lasted a full week all over the island, we were band from playing it ever again if we had been drinking. Thor looked around our little group before grinning "you have to kiss Lisa on the lips" he said, I felt myself freeze looking to the younger boy "aww come on she's not that bad looking is she" Susan teased from my side. I closed my eyes willing the memories away as I have done for years "Luffy" Lisa asked touching my arm, I flinched away only for her to gasp.

I looked to her seeing her eyes wide full of tears, _shit_ now I've upset one of the only people in the school I can call friends, I watched as she brought a hand to her mouth to stop a sob escaping, I can feel the glares the others are throwing at me. I sighed reaching out for the younger girl touching her shoulder only for her to throw herself at me wrapping her arms around my middle cring into my shoulder, I looked to the others for help but only to see their confusion "Lizzy" I asked. She raised her head her brown eyes full of sorrow "I only just saw it, I swear" she said, i raised a brow running my hand down her back "what did you see" I asked, She pulled away looking into my eyes "you only have half a soul, not even that" she replied, I flinched as the others shouted "WHAT".

I eyed the girl still half sat in my lap "I thought your gift was seeing auras only not the soul of a person" I asked, she moved away to sit with the girls before looking back to me "your soul is like the sun but is muted chained as is you aura what you showed at the sorting was not even half of it. your soul is only half but then again it is missing 8 piece - no ten two are hidden - form what you have left" she replied, I closed my eyes rubbing my forehead "what do you mean" Auron asked, i let out a sigh as Lisa replied "I had an aunt who lost her soul mate a few years ago, she was of one soul with him but she only had half a soul after he passed, she passed on a week later", I could feel them all looking to me.

I opened my eyes looking to Liz seeing her watching me "it is the third month of term, you should be dead having lost a soul mate" she said, I let out a bitter laugh shaking my head "I have been without my mate for over 300 years, she was murdered when I was 47 in my last life, the 8 missing pieces of my soul are those of my crew my brother and sisters of my soul, the two hidden ones are my sworn brothers from when I was a child back in that life" I told them. I saw the horror in their eyes so turned my head to look at the fire "how are you alive, you have no anchors this life" Ruby asked, I looked to the tiny red head before letting out another sigh giving a small grin "I would have faded by the time I was five if I had not found and met a few of the reborns I called family kin in my last life. The first few years the Potters were my anchors, since they abandoned me I latched onto the bond I share with my Godfathers until they reject me I am anchored to them" I told them. I gave a yelp as I was dog piled by the girls forcing me to fall back hitting my head on the floor, I narrowed my eyes looking up at the three using my torso as a set only to see them grinning down at me. i huffed rolling my eyes at my friends only to feel them widen as they leaded down placing a kiss on my cheeks and forehead they pulled back laughing at my face "we're not kissing you" Thor said as Auron nodded grinning at his side. The girls got off pulling me to sit back up then sat themselves around me "we'll be your anchors till you find your family" Susan said, I blinked looking down at her "why and how do you know they have been reborn" I asked. She grinned up at me "you're our brother now, as to how Fate would not be that cruel so they are out there somewhere they just need their brother to find them" she replied. I gave one of my soft smiles wrapping my arms around the girls hugging them before dropping a kiss on the top of their heads, I looked to the boys seeing them nod so gave a helpless chuckle shaking my head. we went back to playing our game of truth and dare but they made sure none of my dares involved kissing any one for that I will call them half-Kin not family yet but almost and if need be I think I will use them as anchors.


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaimer; nope no still nothing even though i wish it was ture, i still don't own anything**

" **hello little one** " = old tongue

chapter 13

I chuckled as Lisa and Sue sat across from me cursing Flint, I don't know if I should feel sorry for the guy for pissing off the 2 first years and one is training to be a healer for our house.

Now what I looked up in time to see Beppo Law's first-mate ran into the hall skidding to a stop at the head table. The hounds lifted their head to look at the once polar bear, they have got bigger in the four months I've had them, the headmaster stood "can I help you young man" he asked, Beppo looked to him then back around the hall "commander" he called. I stood moving over to the older male "easy Beppo what's wrong" I asked, he looked to me I can see the fear in his eyes "we found Chopper he's in a bad way he wont let anyone near him my captain can't do anything we need you to come by the clinic and stay the week end" he replied.

I felt myself freeze they found the baby of the crew "who" I asked holding in a snarl, Beppo flinched back, he shook himself "I don't know the captain only asked I pick you up" he replied. I closed my eyes counting back "lets go then" I said opening them, I saw the old man move in the corner of my eye "I can't let you leave the grounds Luffy" he said.

I held off snarling at him "a student can leave the grounds if it is an emergence so long as an adult goes with them if they are under age, plus it is the weekend I'll be back it time for lessons Monday" I took him. I looked to Beppo then nodded to the doors the old man wont stop me from going to see my little brother, I heard the old man sigh "both Professors Potter and Snape will go with you" he said.

I curled my lip at the women who is blood before looking to the man that is one of the only men I call uncle in this life with a nod.

I looked to the red hair women as she took her time to walk over to us as I let out a growl "commander" Beppo asked. I shook my head "my ex-mother a glory hound along with her mate, I trust Severus go ahead and tell the others to watch what they say in front of her since the oh so wonderful headmaster has said she is to be one of my escorts" I told him. I saw the raised brow from Sev as i signed 'the mage dose not know I am the king,

I wound like to keep it that way for now' the once bear nodded then bowed before leaving.

I lead the two professors down Diagon ally towards the Hearts clinic, I saw Penguin at the front desk as I entered. He jumped up crossing his arm over his chest bowing _"_ **milord the captain is in the back rooms set aside for our brethren** " he said, I gave the older a nod before moving over the door baring the alliance mark at the end of the corridor.

I found a full room I looked over seeing Whitebeard, Marco, Mihawk on a phone, Dragon, Kuma, Beppo, X Drake and Jewelry Bonney those two having been found with their crews over the summer and lastly Basil Hawkins having join back up with up last year with his.

Dragon looked over raising a brow at the professors "the headmaster, now where is my brother" I asked with a growl, Hawkie pointed to the door behind me.

I opened it seeing Law stood over a small form on one of the beds, he looked over I can see the anger in his eyes as he moved so I could see the bruised form of a child that looks only 6, their brown hair matted with blood. I looked to Law with a half snarl as I heard a gasp from behind me, the surgeon of death held out a piece of parchment with the little ones full medical history on "I had to put him to sleep to run that" he told me.

I looked up at the healer "I want them found, give this to Dragon he'll know what to do because if I find them they will end up dead" I snarled. I moved over to Chopper for I know it's him from his scent, he looks so small but his history says he is 9 a month younger then my blood siblings. I picked him up moving over to the room I know is a bathroom.

I held the little one to me as I ran a shallow bath before striping him of the rags that passed as clothes holding in a snarl seeing not one bit of unmarked skin, he is covered in bruise. I moved to hold his head to my neck holding in the tears I know cling to my eyes "I am sorry little one, I have failed you once more" I whispered into his matted hair ignoring the small of blood and grime finding his true sent the same as our last life, I let out a sobbing chuckle smelling cotton candy. I hummed as I lowered him into the tub he let out a whimper "easy little one, easy I am here" I mumbled washing away what must have been weeks if not months of grim and blood.

-Severus' p.o.v-

I watched as my oldest godson picked up the beaten child and take him into what looks like a bathroom with the utmost care.

I followed one of my old students back out into the room that held several people who I take are reborns, I watched Law hand over the parchment to one of the richest men in our world Dragon "he wants you to deal with it or he will go hunting and if he finds them he will kill them" he said. Lily gasped getting a look from all the reborns in the room "he can't kill them" she said, my old class mate Marco gave a dark grin "we follow the laws sent down by our king, any one who would do that to a child were brought before the court most of the time they where beaten close to death or out right killed" he said. I saw the others shiver, what was that about "remember once when that crew where dragged in by Pirate hunter and Blackleg" an orange hair man asked, Law nodded "we remember Drake they found them after they had their fun with that orphanage, _he_ kept them alive for two mouths beaten close to death then healed and they started over again" he replied.

"who" Lily asked, that got some what dark grins from most of them "the king and his crew" the blond male replied, she glared "my JJ would never do that" she almost hissed, that got the others laughing "you think your brat is the man who was the most feared pirate" Newgate asked. She nodded making the large man snort, he must have giant blood in him "we shall see" he said as two left the room, Mihawk and Dragon.

I opened my eyes as Luffy walked into the room with the child cradled to his chest still asleep before moving and sitting in the centre of the room on the floor. He looked around the others in the room all of them met his gaze before he turned back the child in his lap running his hand over the brown locks, this is the first I have seen Lucifer show that much care. Everyone in the castle just sees him as a Dark wizard who snaps are snarls at everyone who looks at him wrong, I saw him rip into a Seventh year Gryffindor just last week, the older boy was reduced to tears and even now a week later I see the boy crying whenever Lucifer is close.

I blinked seeing the child waking as did everyone in the room, He opened light brown eyes that was clouded with sleep, I saw the boy tense then let out a scream that made all in the room flinch. He trashed in Luffy's arms as he held the boy, Lily moved as if to rip the child from his arms, Luffy's head snapped up letting out a truly feral snarl eyes burning more Red then green or black. Marco grabbed her arm pulling her back as Luffy looked back down at the boy "easy little one, easy Chopper" he said rocking from side to side, the child, Chopper kept scream trying to get away. He moved the boy so his head rested in the hollow of his shoulder, I saw the winch as Chopper sank his teeth into skin " **easy chopper, I am here and I am not letting you go little brother** " Luffy said running his hand down the youngers back. I saw the younger freeze going completely still taking a deep breath " _captain_ " he said his voice failing him cracking in the end, Luffy moved the boy so he could look down at him letting out a hum "Hei {yes} little one" he said brushing away the tears that fell. I watched as the younger's eyes ran over the elders face he flinched seeing the red mark on his shoulder letting out a whimper "it's okay, it will heal" Luffy said bring the younger back into a hug "how long have you had your memories" he asked. The younger moved to curl up in a ball "since three" he replied as Marco moved over with a glass of water having passed Lily off to one of the others.

It was not long till the young one sat on Luffy's lap leaning back against the older "do you remember everyone" he asked the younger, he nodded before pointing to everyone giving names. The one named Drake moved over to the two before kneeling down reaching out to brush the hair off the youngster's face "my crew and I found you little commander" he told him, Luffy reached out grabbing the elder males wrist "you have my thanks Drake" he said. The older just nodded "we all know what your crew mean to you milord" he said before moving back to the others.

Luffy looked to them "where'd Hawkie and Dragon-chan go" he asked making the child giggle "must you call Mihawk and Dragon that captain" he asked looking up at said male, who just grinned down at the boy. He then looked to Law "Taffie how long you keeping Chopper prisoner" he asked, the healer bristled before sighing "the weekend but now he's awake and responding I'd like to giving him a check up" he replied. The boy pouted before getting up moving over to the healer after a whispered word from his captain as my charge lent back on his arms.

I heard running feet as Luffy sat up straight "shi-" he got out before a red blur slammed into him. I blinked seeing a male around my age sat on my student with a impossible wide grin on his face "Anchor" he cried, I saw Luffy blink up at the older male before sighing "Ben remove your captain from me" he said. I looked to the door hearing a chuckle seeing a group of four men with Mihawk the taller black haired male grinned "how did you know we were with him" he asked. Luffy snorted pushing the male off him "your Shanks' keeper the it would be cruel to everyone else to have this bastard walk around with out his crew to keep him in line" he replied to the male, Shanks nodding before he turned on the scarred male poking him in the cheek with a grin Luffy hit his hand away before picking the child Chopper up as he bound over to him.

The red head looked to the child blinking "Chopper" he asked getting a nod from both youngsters the older looked Luffy in the eyes "the rest of you crew" he asked. I saw the pain before he closed his eyes "alive they just need to be found" he replied before the red head looked around the room spotting the others for the first time.

He blinked at Newgate before grinning "two Yonko, hello Whitebeard" he said with a bow of his head, the elder in the room mirrored the action "red-hair" he said back, I watched as Luffy leaned back against the wall with a fond smile as he watched the other reborns speak in the old tongue - to softly for me to hear this side of the room- before he too spoke softly with the child held against his side, both held pain and sadness in their eyes about what ever the spoke of. I looked to Lily seeing her trying to talk with the others about what their king was like, I don't think her JJ is the King, I looked back to my godson seeing his wipe the tears from his brother's eyes.

Law moved to my side, I looked side ways at him "until the nine are back together, they will be broken but I'd hate to be the one to get between any of them before they are all back together even after" he told me, I raised a brow "Luffy has killed for them before" was all he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; looking looking nope still don't own**

chapter 14

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I moved into the common room with Chopper at my side having spent biggest part of the day fighting with the headmaster to have him stay with me as he heals and the others can find a home for him. Not really I have a manor house I had built a few years back that I once said I'd only fully move in once I found my crew, Chopper will stay with me till the last week of term then Law will take him to the place we will be calling home soon.

I saw the eyes look to Chopper so narrowed my own letting out a growl that could be head in the quite room, most of them turned away so I headed to my room with my brother following me.

I looked to the door as there was a knock before both Lisa, Sue and Ruby looked in "so" Lisa asked looking to Chopper, I snorted placing Choppers trunk down that the others put together over the weekend "girls this is Chopper one of my crew mates, Chopper these are Elizabeth, Susan and Ruby Sue is lurning to be a, all three are year mate" I replied.

I saw Chopper look to them and back to my with a raised brow, I let out a sigh looking to the baby of the crew "they adopted me as their brother of sorts along with two others and make sure I'm not being a loner" I said with holding a snort at the girls faces.

-Sue's p.o.v-

I sat reading one of my books on healing as I watched out the corner of my eye as Luffy as sat on the floor in front of his 'throne' as the chair all the so call prince/princess of the house sit, most of the house can see Luffy as the ruler among us. Lisa once told me of the power she can sense that he hides, the power he has chained within himself, his very being calls for you to submit that he is an alpha among us.

I held back a sigh as Flint and his lot moved over to the pair, the young one Chopper stopped playing with his captains hair to look to the older male, Flint sneered at the pair "no name and a mudblood" he said. Chopper blinked before looked down at his captain seeing an annoyed look on his face "dose being a son of two squib lines make be a mundane-born captain" he asked. His captain nodded once "a child born to a squib and another squib or even a mundane is a mundane born these days before you would be called a pure-blood since both your _mother_ and _father_ held magic blood in them but couldn't use it, it's been that way for the last 300 years, it's law" he told the younger spitting the word mother and father.

Flint growled before his eyes widened before he gave a dark grin his hand near his wand, I saw the narrowing of the scarred males eyes "so this if one of your crew I've heard you speak of with lord Slytherin" he tried purring. It just sounded wrong, I heard the growl from both the hell hounds near the fire and their master "how long till he his killed" he asked.

The noise stopped in the room at that as we looked to the one most of us call the dark prince, he stood slowly getting a grin off Flint it soon fell as Luffy's arm shoot out closing around his throat. Flints friends went to stop him but fell to the floor on their knees as a blanket of presser settled around the room more so on Flint's group "Chopper how much presser do you think it will take to snap this ones neck" Luffy purred.

I looked to the kid sat watching his captain "your full strength barely a squeeze but since you are only around half strength in this life for now I'd say 3% to kill him, to paralysis him less then 1%. on his 'friends' they have barely any will power if you increase your Haki just a little bit they will be out for days that is if they have the will to wake. If you ask me captain you could take the lot of them with the strength you had before we first met when you where 17" he replied.

Luffy looked into the eyes of his frozen pray "if you must know-" Chopper started "- I died protecting a mother and child home from the enemy I took thousands of men with me and 350 Px's robots created to take down pirates, it took small teams of pirates to take down just one. It was only in the later years that I joined my brothers and sisters in being able to take them down on my own, I died at 270" he said smiling sweetly. Luffy chuckled a bit before giving a feral grin "I was 350 the last to die" he purred, the painting of Lord Slytherin laughed "and yet you could still keep up with the four of us friend, you boy you pick the one who can destroy you with a single flick of his finger. The one thrown from his time to when we first built this place he only live ten years but even at 340 he could match myself and the lion" he said.

I saw the dark stain on the front of Flints pants as Luffy curled his lip before dropping the older male and moving back to sit in front of Chopper. I watched the boy go back to playing with the dark hair as if nothing happened before turning back to my book.

-Cedric's p.o.v-

I blinked as my friend walked into the hall with a child at his side and what he has done with his hair, he had a small smile on his face as he made his way over sitting across from me with the child. I looked to him getting a small grin "Chopper meet Cedric Diggory, Minion meet Chopper one of my old crew" he said. I sigh at being called a minion as all his male friends are called, the child Chopper giggled, I gave the boy a friendly smile before looking to the hair pieces Luffy now wore in his hair; beads, ribbons and feathers, he raised a brow at me "what's with the hair" I asked, he snorted into his cup as Chopper grinned "he always wore them in our last life form when he was round 30 to the day he died" he told me.

I saw the eye roll of the scarred one as the twins walked over "nice hair" "oh boss of ours" "who's" "the kid" one started as the other finished. The 'kid' looked between them "Chopper meet Fred and George Weasley prankster twins, minions this is Chopper a brother" he said. One of the twins played with one of the small feathers "what's with the hair" he asked.

Chopper looked to his captain who sighed nodding well closing his eyes, the younger boy curled into his brothers side before looking between the three of us then to the oldest Weasley that joined us as did the five snakes, Luffy mumbled a word to the boy who nodded. Chopper reached up to play with a earring that held two red feathers "captain's bounded mate was the first to add hair piece and was the only one to change them, the crew took over after" he told us, "after" Charlie asked, Luffy opened his eyes "my mate was killed with my unborn children" he replied.

I flinched at the raw pain in my friends eyes and the younger boys before Luffy buried his face in the brown locks at his side. Chopper hugged his crew mate "I miss the others" he said a fist holding Lu's robes "if I know them they are fine, we'll find them soon little one" Lu said.

I sat and laughed with the others as the two reborns told us of some of the things they got up to, the trouble the crew use to find or it finding them. I hope they find the rest of their family soon I can see the pain they are in with out the others they are telling us about.

 **A.N - right that ends Luffy's first year at hogwarts**


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer; still nothing owned by me**

 **A.N- might not be pretty, mention of torture**

chapter 15

i opened my eyes what the hell happened, I remember getting ready to head the train and met up with Taffy and Chopper in London but I don't remember leaving the school. I looked around the room only to let out a curse how in the name of the old gods did I end up back at the Dursley's, in the basement of all places, looking up at my arms stretched above me so my shoulders nearly popped out, eyeing the chains around my wrist giving a pull only to grit my teeth as they shocked me, forgot my powers are null and void within the wards. I looked to the corner hearing a whimper, I spied the Hounds locked into cages barley bigger then themselves, I can see the runes from here. since I can not feel them or the other through our bond the runes must be blocking us, I can feel bands on myself one on each arm near my shoulders and one around my neck, I can not see them well to find out what they are for. I sighed hearing _them_ up, being my _loving_ aunt and uncle along with their pig-like brat, still how did I end up here, I closed my eyes diving into my mindscape it feels like someone has messed with my memories.

my eye snapped open "that goat fucking bastard" I hissed, the headmaster got me with a spell before placing a collar and bands on me telling me, I am to return to my loving family to be broken as he can't have a powerful dark wizard around. He brought me here before warding the room so I can not use magic accidental or not, even told my _uncle_ have fun as he strung me up like a piece of meat at market before using _obliviate_ on me. I felt the bands heat up in warning as the old wards also gave one, my blood feeling like it's starting to boil, I sighed numbing my mind before reaching out to the wards holding in the flinch as my very magic was attacked as it left my skin. Sighing I looked to the door hearing Vernon moving closer the new wards will make sure no one not added to them can not find me, this is going to be a long summer.

I opened my eyes as the sun hit me from the little window at the back of the room, how long has it been, a week or two, my oh so gracious uncle told me of what the bands do, they stop all my magic from leaving me. If i try the magic in them attacks mine, they were used on prisoners years ago, I looked to the hounds as they curled up as close as the bars would allow they have not been fed since we were locked up in here, I have been forcing my magic through the bond to them even if it hurts me.

I heard them getting up for the day, wonder what he will do today, how long will I remain locked up here. I called up my magic forcing it into the shadows and darkness in the room, I watched as I bit my tongue so not to yell as a large raven formed "trapped, Dursley's wards blocking all" I hissed before spiting out a mouthful of blood as black spots danced in front of my eyes. I saw the raven take flight vanishing into the shadows, I don't even know when anyone will get that message or the magic will collapse on itself before it can get the message to someone who can help me.

-Severus' p.o.v-

I sighed as I watched Law and Maya work on the body on the bed, I closed my eyes before opening them seeing how I found him.

I looked again to the bloody body thinking back to the message I got from a shadow raven a few hours ago while preparing for the start of term and the students that are going to be turning up tonight.

The message looked to be from weeks ago if the magic failing to keep the shadow bird together. I sighed again thinking back to where I found him. Chained and locked up in the basement with a band used on prisoner but changed to shock the wearing if they try to call on their magic.

I flinched remembering I forced my way into the only to find him chained up in the basement, could count every rib, all the blood and the smell. His face a bloody mess the right side infected and swollen, I used his phone to call Law before bring him back to the school then to his dorm. Law and the healer elf Maya met me at the gates before we move him down here, the other professors saw as we moved passed the hall and looked to move closer only to stop when Law threatened to do bodily harm if they got to close.

I looked to my godson as the two healers moved away, his torso and neck covered in bandages, left shoulder to elbow, right hand to shoulder both those burns as is his left leg to the knee. His right eye and side of his face covered to since the scar from when he was a child has been added too cutting through his eye from heir line to lip with two more cuts we fear he has lost his eye.

I looked to the bands on his bedside table frowning as the healers told me he has to heal the mundane way since he wore that thing for over two mouths, any magic used to heal him could damage his own. That and the rune that is burned onto his flesh from the thing that stops magic healing, Maya said she can remove it but not for a mouth or two when the boy has healed.

I took one last look at the boy with the two healers and the skinny hounds curled up at their masters feet before heading off to tell the headmaster he wont be at the feast.

 **A.N = will post more in the next few days**


	16. Chapter 16

**disclaimer; still only own my laptop**

 **A.N; I now I said a few days but couldn't help It, if you find anything wrong let me know as i've just gone back over the chapter finding and fixing things I've missed.**

 **"one piece"** = old tongue

" _SsS_ _hatchling_ _SsS_ " = parseltounge

chapter 16

-Robin's p.o.v-

I smiled as I watched the last of my brothers being sorted, I looked to Zoro and Sanji sat at the red table before looking to Franky as he joined myself and Brook at the blue table, he grinned at us but I can see the pain in their eyes. The pain I too hold for those that are missing three of our brothers and one sister, Franky took my hand giving it a small squeeze before letting it go, I smiled at him. our bond is uncompleted, all nine of us must be together, even then it could take up to a year and half to two years to be what it was, that way we can use our mediums can find one another.

I watched as everyone jumped as the doors where thrown open and an older boy limped into the hall, I eyed the bandages on his hand, neck and face as he stormed towards the head table.

We all watched as he stopped in front of the headmaster, why does it feel like I should know him. He threw three bands down on the elder males plate "I still have my memories old man, try something like that again and I will stop at nothing to see you thrown into a cell" the younger snarled. The lady Potter jumped to her feet "you will not speak to the headmaster like that" she shouted, the male turned to her and snarled his single eye narrowed "stay out of this women" he growled as the dark professor looked to the younger "you should still be resting in your dorm wolf" he said looking to the other children all of them watching. The younger tilted his head a bit "I got hungry and non of the elves came when I called to see about getting some food so it seems I must come here to eat" he replied.

I saw Zoro get up and move towards the older boy, the rest of the family watched as our first-mate dropped to his knee arm cross over his chest. The older looked having heard him move, I saw his eye widen before dropping to his own knees with a winch taking hold of Zoro's face making him look at him.

The hall watched as they just looked at each other and the older forced himself to his feet even with the pain he must be in "stand you fool" he said. Zoro put his head down "I failed Sen-" "Stand Zoro I will not have you bow to me, I will not have family bow to me" the older barked.

Luffy, I stood moving over to the pair, he looked to me, that tricoloured eyes watching me as I stopped next to Zoro. I placed my hand on my brother's shoulder as I heard the other three move up behind me "if any of you bow I swear I will hit the lot of you get up Zoro" our brother said. I smiled squeezing Zoro's shoulder "stand Zoro our captain has ordered it" I said before moving over to the older male. I touched the bandages over the side of his face, he leaned into my touch "I had worse at the end of the 3rd war" he told me, torturer, I moved closer wrapping my arms around his middle. I took in his scent as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders before kissing the top of my head before I stepped back letting the others greet our brother. Franky pulled him into a one arm hug before they rested foreheads against each other "Luffy-bro" he said before pulling back only for him to be grabbed by Brook who just held our captain mind full of any injuries before stepping back giving him a bow that got an eye roll. Sanji looked to Zoro still bowed before stepping up to Luffy "ya shitie captain" he said pulling him into a hug his forehead to resting against captain's, they grinned at each other before our cook stepped back.

Luffy looked to the first to join him before sighing reaching down with his undamaged hand grabbing his robes pulling him to his feet with a growl. He narrowed his eye at him before grabbing the back of his head and held him still foreheads pressed together, "you have not failed me, if any one failed it was I-" he held his hand up to stop us from saying anything "I out lived all 8 of you by 60 years, I am the one who failed to protect this family" he growled. Zoro closed his eyes resting against Luffy wrapping a arm around him "lets get you sat down before you fall Captain" he said opening his eyes.

Sanji moved to his over side before the two monsters helped the stronger one to the green and sliver table, Franky moved to my side "remind you of anything" he asked. I smiled looking to the monster trio "when we found him after the 3 re war in that burnt out lab" I replied as Brook over to my over side "six found only three missing" he said. Luffy looked back with a grin "two missing chopper is with Taffie found him not long after the New Year" he told us, the boys gave a bark of laughter before we all moved to sit at the green table.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I leaned on Zoro the pain potions having wore off, I grinning as all he did was shift so I was resting against his back "you said Chopper was fine" Sanji asked. I nodded with a yawn before telling them in the old tongue about what happened last year, of the other reborns and my businesses.

Robin pulled my arm moving me from my resting spot so my head ended on her shoulder so she could play with my hair, I snorted closing my eye "your as bad as the little one" I told her getting chuckles/giggles.

I heard the others getting up now the feast is over, I felt Sev move up behind me and the crew tense _"_ **godfather** _"_ I mumbled to them making them relax as I opened my eye looking to Sev. He looked between the crew "come along Wolf you're family can visit so long as they don't skip lessons and are back in their common rooms by curfew" he told them. I gave a sigh before moving to stand with Zoro's help "yay bed rest of a week before I'm even allowed to go to lessons bloody Taffie" I mumbled getting chuckles from the others, I blinked at Robin as she kissed my cheek "good night brother" she said before following after the prefect. My brothers gave one armed hugs before leaving, Zoro looked to me, I narrowed my eye as he went to open his mouth "if you so much as try to say your sorry or you failed I will lock you in a room with hawk-eye with nothing but a tooth pick, and I might throw Shanks in with you when he's drunk" he told him. He paled before raising a brow "they will both have their weapons too now follow Sanji since knowing you, you will get lost" I said with a small grin, he just snorted before following after the cook.

I shook my head as I moved into the common room my arm throw over Sev's shoulder, my strength failing "can't got no more" I mumbled, I felt Sev nod before he took me to the chairs by the fire.

I was lowered into the sofa facing the fire "we need bandages, warm water we can't heal him with magic but potions are fine" I just about heard Sev say. I felt my robe and top being removed, heard the gasps as the bandages were removed, I can feel the wounds seeping. I opened both eyes only one eye seeing as my face was lifted, Sue looking at me with wide eyes as Salazar cursed a storm in parseltounge _"_ _SsS_ _enough my head is killing_ _SsS_ _"_ I hissed at the founder. I heard the room go quite before the whispers of being a parselmouth, the dark lord and Salazar I snarled shutting them up "that half-blood mongrel is not lord Slytherin" I hissed.

I sighed feeling all eyes on me before Salazar told them of Tom riddle the fool who calls himself a dark lord, of how his bloodline is a banished one since the head of that line a child who once tried to kill his half sister Sal's middle child with his soul-mate who died during birth, that was before the banished child's mother used potions and charms to bed the founder after Sophia's death. Didn't even know of the boy till he turned up at the school, killed the boy myself ten years before I died, took a curse that should have killed me within hours after taking away my scenes before eating away at my body from the inside out. It baffled Helga that it took 2 years before I lost my sight and that was all, Sal told me last year Helga worked out I could have lived another 15-20 years if one of the banished minions didn't cast the cruciatus on me, spent the last year in the hospital wing as the curse ate away the last of my strength. Didn't know the banished one had a child before I killed him and that is Riddles line.

I blinked feeling a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Sev looking down at me "where going to move you to your dorm" he told me before pulling me to my feet and with Jenson male counterpart to the sixth year female healer helping him.


	17. Chapter 17

**disclaimer; i've asked but i've been told not so i do not own harry potter or one piece, i am just playing with the characters and places the live**

 **"gum gum"** \- old tongue

 **A.N- there is a warning for this chapter to do with Luffy and his nightmare,**

captain 17

I moved slowly into the main room of the common room having gotten bored of the four walls of my room in the passed three days, the crew haven't been to see me yet but I can just about feel them through our fledgling bond just two more missing and it can work to being whole again. I move to the 'throne' sitting down before letting out a yawn closing my eyes I think it's time for a nap.

I opened my eyes looking around finding myself lead under a large sukura tree, I felt a weight on my chest so looked down, I sucked in a breath seeing pure white hair with sliver highlights. I am in a dream I have to be she is not real, she moved to look up at me with those liquid sliver eyes that haunt my dreams to this day, a pale hand reached up brushing against my cheek, I could not help but flinch "what is wrong _Watashi no ai_ {my love}" she asked with a voice that to me is like bells.

As I watched her eyes dimmed as tears of blood fell from them, I held still as her eyes vanished leaving hollowed sockets, blood spilled from her lips as her pale skin turned blue. I did not need to look as I felt the blood from wounds over her body opened up, the largest on her lower stomach a gaping hole that my pups where torn form as she was still alive, I can smell the blood and body fluids on her. they not only used her for their entertainment they used her as a toilet, I felt the last thing they did to her before taking her life, I felt the words carving them self into her torso. I watched with wide eyes as she moved her hand to my throat grabbing in an impossible strong grip for this tiny women, She sat up as three more bodies joined her sitting on my chest I do not need to look to see my pups but I know they way they sat you can see the message carved into all for of them 'Long' the oldest pup, 'live' middle pup 'the' the youngest 'king' my queen's skin. I closed my eyes willing the image away or to wake up "this is you fault" she hissed in a demonic voice making me flinch, how long has it been since I had this dream.

-Sanji's p.o.v-

I glared at the older male that stopped up from entering the snake pit "move your head of house has given us permission to come and go as we see fit so long as Luffy is healing" Zoro growled, I saw his hand flecks at his side as if looking for his blades. The older sneered at us "you are not welcome here" he spat at our Batas feet, I can see Zoro wanting to hit the fool the very air crackled with it "what is going on here".

I looked down the corridor spotting the head of the pit making his way over to us "these five are coursing trouble" the older said to the black mage, he narrowed his eyes "is that so Mr Flint" he asked. The boy nodded as the mage looked to us "swear on you flag" he said, I felt the others freeze behind me as I stood at our first-mates side, Zoro drew himself up straight locking eyes with the potions master "I swear on our flag and captain what he said is not true" he said. the mage nodded looking to Flint I think he said his name was "move along Mr Flint, and that will be ten points from Slytherin" he said, the snake flinched before turning and storming off.

the mage let us into the common room only for us to freeze seeing out captain and brother trapped in one of his nightmares, I moved over to him with Zoro taking hold of him before he threw himself off the chair as the rest of his house sat back and watched. I looked to the crew's second only for him to nod so gathered my element pushing it into him as did Zoro, Luffy sat up with a gasp as Robin moved forward placing a bucket she must have asked someone to conjure, she moved to rub the back of his neck as he threw up. He sat back shivering "elf, Hogwarts elf to me" he croaked, a small elf appeared at his side, it's eyed widened "is young master okay" it asked in a voice that sounded female. He nodded before locking eyes with the small being "I need you to go to the Guardian's rooms, in the office second draw down in the desk is a light coloured wood box with the image of a phoenix on it, I need you to bring it to me" he told the little one. She shook her head "I is sorry but Trixie can not, no one is to take any thing from the master Guardian's rooms, Trixie can not" she said, i saw the painting of the founder move "Trixie, go get the box, it is Lucifer's, It was placed there when he lived as one of the protectors the castle had back when it was first opened" Lord Slytherin said, the elf bowed before popping away.

Robin sat on the right arm of the chair running her hand through his hair "you okay brother" she asked our shaken brother, he shook his head with a sigh "she still haunts me" he replied. my eyes widened hearing that, only time he every says those word if she appears in his dreams and his mind then turns on him playing on his fear that it was his fault, his wife and our sister was killed. the elf popped back holding out the box, Lu took it with a small thanks, we watched as he opened it pulling out one thing snapping it closed, he held within his hand a long braid of white/sliver hair with a single gold ribbon braided in. Robin took it carefully as she once did when she and Nami made it after we took the bodies of our sister, nieces and nephew home, she brushed the hair from behind Lu's ear before clipping the braid just behind it. she let his hair go letting it full back into place, the white standing out against the black, she leaned over and placed a kiss onto our captains forehead "it was not your fault" she said grabbing his hand tight, I saw the small twitch of his lips forming a very small smile as he squeezed her hand.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I moved into the hall having it go quite since I've been stuck in the common rooms these last two weeks since someone cast a spell on me 'Flint' pushing my healing back a week, still beat the living day lights out of the Geki.

I yawned moving over to the crew sat on at the blue table pushing Zoro over to sit between him and Sanji across for the others. They Grinned over at me as I shook myself awake, I grinned back at them as Zoro bumped his shoulder with mine turned my head to really see him since he sat to my right "you have minions" he said. I snorted looking over the year mates I call minions waving them over before looking to my house mates waving the girls over as well as the snake minions.

I looked them over as they sat down "minions, girls meet the crew, crew meet minions and the girls" I said, the girls grinned at the boys face "how come we're minions and they aren't" Fred asked. I rolled my eye at him "I say so" I replied getting a laugh from the crew, I hid a grin feeling them making their way passed the gates.

I looked to the doors hearing the sound of running feet over the talking in the hall "Zoro" was shouted before a brown blur slammed into my first-mate making him full out of his chair. I laughed seeing Chopper sat on his favourite brother "you've been slacking" I looked to the door seeing Shanks and Mihawk. I got up pulling Chopper off Zoro "come little one, the sun is out since there are no lessons lets go out side" I said, he grinned up at me before frowning "Taffie and Maya have seen to me I'll be fine in a week" I told him rolling my eye.

I looked to my family as I rested back against the tree, the outsider, friends sat laughing at the things the crew and the older males told them of the crazy things we did. Shanks looked over with a grin "we found another lot of reborns the other day, Crimson gave them a shop that backs onto both worlds" he told me. I frowned since my golem never sent me anything about that "who then again what kind of shop" I asked, Mihawk smirked "think back to when we first meet with you as a captain" he said. I raised a brow before blinking looking to Sanji "the Baratie" I said. I watched as Sanji's eyes grew wide before he laughed "the old bastards been reborn" he said grinning, that made us tell the others about old man Zeff.

I walked into the hall having just finished charms to see my five stood glaring at my sire, I raised a brow "what's going on" I asked the quite hall all of them watching the free lunch show. I saw Zoro's and Brook's hand reach for a weapon, their blades need to find them "this bastard insulted you captain" Franky replied. I raised a brow looking to Potter "stand down the fools not worth it" I told them watching them all relax.

Potter frowned before glaring at me I just crossed my arms before grinning opening my right eye, he flinched looking to the milky silver eye. I chuckled moving over to the red table where the crew chose to sit this time _"_ **are you really going to let them believe that your bother is your reincarnate** _"_ Robin asked, I snorted " **let the fools think what they want I will not bow to them when they find out the truth** " I replied looking to the head table. this year should be fun as i have more then half my crew back, I just need to find the other two.


	18. Chapter 18

**disclaimer; i get no money from this so i don't own jack all**

" _~you are a surprise~_ " mind to mind

chapter 18

-Roseille's p.o.v-

I rolled my eyes at my older brother as he sat with his best friend over on the red table, I saw the two boys a year older trying not to laugh as my brother told all that would listen that he is the reincarnate of the last pirate king. I sighed, I rely should not be here till next year but since I am classed as a genius I have been allowed to join the school a year early. I was a surprise to my parents as mother did not know she was pregnant till she gave birth to me the last day of December of 81- magic hid me from them- days after they got rid of their eldest child their first born. I know only of him from the portraits and a few photo's I found in the attic two winters ago, that and that he was in the papers when father disowned him.

I jumped as the doors where thrown open and in walked the male everyone wants to know and find out who is under that hood. He looked around tilled his head "what brings you here Crimson" the headmaster asked, I saw Crimson look down at himself before waving his arm down his front. I blinked as did everyone else as now in his place stood a male who must be a few years older them me, he yawned "Zoro remind me if Crimson what's me to play double for him again I tell him to get lost" he said looking to the green table.

I looked to the green haired second year who was grinning "sure captain was it that hard playing crimson" he asked, I saw the narrowed tricoloured eye "no I need to have Marco check something out for me I think Sophie's replacement was a plant because I know that crimson does not spend the summer jumping all over the world to see about setting up that deal, and I know the meetings where supposed to be spread out till Christmas. That and he just happened to full ill when she starts, then she just book appointments for one of the biggest business deals to date all within days of each other with just enough time to travel" he replied.

I watched him yawn looking to the head table and gave a mocking bow "sorry I'm late headmaster just got back form India not half hour a go" he said. He moved over to the green table but stopped by the yellow with a grin before moving over to three of my year mates, two of them jumped up hugging him. He kissed the girls forehead and rested his own against the males, he then pulled the younger male still sat down into a hug then moved over to his table.

I saw him look to JJ with a curled lip before his scarred face look over the other tables before that eye of his locked onto me _"~hello little sis~"_ was whispered in my mind. I blinked before smiling at my eldest brother for that who he is even if father disowned him.

I saw professor Snape move over to Luffy as I followed my house mates out of the hall, I looked to the older girl as she walked at my side, blue eyes looked to me with a small smile "I'm Robin the captain has asked we look after you" she told me as she pointed out two males in her year. I looked between them "the captain" I asked, the blue haired male grinned "Luffy we're a group of reborns and he is our captain" she replied.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I waved my godfather off as I moved into the common room, I saw the blond first year holding court with his year group near the fire. I gave a soft snort moving through the shadows as most of the old years watched the blond heir, fool just like his father.

I sat watching him tell the others that he is my reborn, I gave a short bark laugh at that as I sat with Pandora at my left and Diablo on my right side watching the new pups. The blond whiled around to face me and froze for half a second eyes locked onto the right side of my face. I grinned at the blond seeing his true self hidden behind the mask he wears "you are not a reincarnate not even the two kings" I told the boy softly, I looked around the other house mates before yawning "how would you know that" he sneered. I raised a brow as a text came though on my phone "I am a reborn myself, the king you say you are was a killer a man who's hands are stand in the blood of enemies" I told him pulling my phone out =Fiend nest *possible summons* all guilds= the text read, now what are those old fools up too now.

I stood looking to the blond "you are no fighter boy more of a healer to me" I told him before heading to my dorm. The door barely closed before I brought a golem to life to take my place as I stepped into the shadows to pick the others up after they left memory golems so we wont be missed.

 **A.N- Rose is a last minute throw in as i was working on the last chapter, that and i have parts of book 2 of my other story popping up at times so i took the name from there, check out the poll on my profile as it will only be on there so long i would like to get through the whole crew so i can start rewriting book 2 since i don't like how it is right now**


	19. Chapter 19

**disclaimer; nothing is mine unless an Oc**

 **"to hunt we go"** \- old tongue

chapter 19

-Alec's p.o.v-

I looked over hearing the howl of master alpha, I watched as he and two others big horn and tiger take out a Behemoth as 6 others worked to kill the fiends around them. I took in the masks they wore the 8 he brought with him once the call of the guilds went out 3 nights ago, tiger, big horn, rhino, falcon, giraffe, gecko, cat and reindeer. I shivered hearing the yelping and howls from the nine, even I a vampire fear them and I only met 8 of them days ago.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I grinned at my brothers and sisters as I stood watching the others of the guild look over the large room with all the kills from this last week, most will stay within the guild, others to the shop in Diagon alley and some to the labs at the enterprise.

I looked to Chopper as he mumbled about possible potions he can make "can you make one to heal the cruciatus" I asked thinking of my god-brother, he looked to my eye searching before nodding "I'll work on it with Trafalgar-san" he replied. I snorted going back to watching my hunters before blinking getting a message over the link with my golems, Chopper will be happy to know those two are alive, I closed my eye sending a message back.

I yawned as I clasped face down on my bed in my dorm before turning to look at the clock on the bed side table half two in the morning a week after we left.

i yawned walking into the hall heading to the blue table as Robin was the only crew mate in the hall, she sat with my blood sister. i saw the younger girl eyeing me as this is the first time we or our golems have sat at the blue table, i raised a brow at the girl as i sat down. she blushed looking away getting a giggle from Robin "he doesn't bite" she told the girl.

i heard a snort from my right before sensing Nami sit down "unless he doesn't like you" she said to the younger, i growled at the lady water element as the wind element giggled at us. i let out a sigh before really looking at Rose, she real dose look like our dam but her hair true red like Shanks' with pure black stripes "i'm not going to hurt you, family is everything to me, i might not count our sire, dam and runt of a brother as pack but i'd like to get to know my baby sister" i told her. she smiled at me reaching across the table before pulling her hand back, i grabbed the limb softly, i brought it to my lips turning her hand placing a kiss on her palm "unless you do anything that pisses me off i will see you as pack" i told her letting go.

i watched Rose talk to the other two as i looked around the hall seeing none of my minions or the girls that has adopted me as a brother or any of the crew. i froze feeling it, a light soul, a light element that's when i spotted her walking into the hall head down shoulders hunched. she moved over to the red table white/silver hair falling to her mid back when it once sat as low as her knees, skin slightly tanned instead of pale, i watched her brush her hair behind her ear letting me see her sliver eye, i let my aura move to brush against hers only for it to recoil back to me and lock itself away.

it was only then i noticed both my crew-sisters watching me, i let out a whimper _"_ **she dose not remember"** i whispered, i felt Nami's hand on my arm **"who"** she asked **"my Yuki"** i replied. i know when she spotted who i was talking about when i heard her hiss a breath, i got up and all but fled the hall.

I looked out over the grounds from the tower, it's been six days since i've first seen her, my yuki-hime, I let out a small grin at that she hated that name when i first gave it to her, my snow princess. i heard the foot full behind me, the almost lightning like aura gave it away as my second, i looked to him as he leaned on the wall by me "her name is Yuki redwing, her mother is Japanese, a healer who owns a small clinic in illusion valley, her father is one of the minor lords who runs an apothecary next door to his wife" he told me. i felt my grin stretch at her name, i narrowed my eyes seeing the look on Zoro's face "she's a special case, i had Nami steal his file from the records, her mother is a high noble back in japan, like in line for the throne noble but not to close to the top. that is the only reason she is allowed to go here-" I let out a small growl telling him to hurry up "the headmaster has allowed her to be here if she plays by the rules he's put in place.-" he let out a sigh "-she's a werewolf captain she was bitten about five years ago" he told me.

I felt my eyes widen as they shifted, I don't need a mirror to know they are blood red as my other half pushed to the front of my mind. I locked eyes with my second and watched as his eyes turned from dark green near black to the shocking poison green of his other form. his eyes lowered from mine as he tilted his neck, baring it to me I took a breath pushing the burning rage down "the wolf" I asked, I saw more so heard Zoro let out a sigh "dead her father killed it" he told me.

I nodded turn away heading for the door "what will you do captain" he asked, I looked over my shoulder thinking before lowering my eyes hunching my shoulders "nothing, if she remembers she remember, if not well then" I replied. I heard him suck in a breath already know he picked up what i meant, i will do nothing if she dose not remember.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20

-yuki's p.o.v-

i looked around the room, the shack the headmaster has told me i have to spend the full moons, he even told me i must take the wolfbane potion. i sighed putting my head back down on my paws there is nothing to do here, thinking back over the last week since my sorting. i let out a whimper, why did my parents have to make me come here, i let out a growl. it's all his fault if he didn't open his mouth no one would know i was a werewolf, but no the chosen one who knows i'm a wolf had to tell every one, all because i turned him down once.

my head snapped up hearing claws on wood, i narrowed my eyes at the floor above me letting out a growl only for it to freeze in my chest seeing the thing move out into the light. over six foot at the shoulder body built to kill fur midnight black, eyes a blood red looking down at me, this hound is a demon even without the extra you can tell this beast is not of the mortal world. bone like armour lined his torso following his ribs and collar bone, bone gauntlets on his front legs smaller ones on his hind legs, bone like earrings three in each ear, a blood red stone cradled between the bone armour at his collar, two horns curved back from the top of his head before curving round to follow his snout. spikes run down his back from the base of the skull to his tail witch ended in three wicked looking hooked spikes, the last a large pair of dragon like wings tucked into his sides.

i lowered my head trying to make myself smaller to this demon, this hell hound a royal hound, why is it my heart skipping a beat as i looked to this alpha. i heard him shift before something heavy settled down on the old wood, i risked a glance seeing the hound lead down at the top of the stairs head on his paws eyes closed "not going to hurt you little one" he said to me opening a single eye.

i did not lower my eyes a second time feeling okay looking him in the eyes "do i know you" i asked, his eye flashed then blanked before i could pick out the feelings "maybe in another life, i am the Guardian of these grounds" he replied. i felt my eyes widen "the Guardian, the one who ran with the founders" i asked, he let out a barking laugh that i swear i've heard before maybe a dream "i did not run with them i raised them the brats saw me as a father an adopted sire" he replied.

i watched him close his eye as i thought back on his words "your human" i breathed, he chuckled opening his left eye pinning me with a look "yes, i have been reborn" he told me before getting to his feet. i held still as he moved down the stairs till he stood in front of me crouching down so we were almost nose to nose "will you go hunting with me little wolf" he asked.

i held my breath, did he, did this alpha asked me to join him on a hunt, i nodded as he stepped back. i stood noticing my height barely reached his chin, he moved to my side moving his wing to cover me, my very soul cried out at the power that surrounded us.

what was that, why, i looked around us seeing the forest, the alpha king moved away from me "come along little wolf" he said heading into the trees.

i blinked sleepy as the hound took me back to the shack before sun rise "what do i call you" i asked as he turned to leave, he looked down at me "what ever you wish, till you find out my human form" he replied. i gave a small wolf like grin before rubbing my head under his chin as a name came to mind "shade will do for now" i told him, i heard the intake of breath before i was nudged over to my robes "that's okay little wolf" he said before fading into the shadows.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

i could not keep the grin off my face as i joined the others for breakfast after leaving Yuki, i got a raised brow from most of the crew "what you so happy about" Sanji asked giving me an evil eye since i pranked him yesterday hence his hair being a lovely shade of pale green " **she may remember, do not push her** " i replied. Rose looked between us as the others smiled at the news "umm is everything alright" she asked, i smiled at my baby sister reaching across taking her hand kissing the palm them holding the limb to my cheek "everything is fine, one of out lost is here in the school but she has no memory of her past life. we can not push her to remember as it could damage her mind so we must wait and see if she gets her memories back" i told her.

she bushed her fingers over the scars on my check "is she one of your crew" she asked, i gave a bright smile to my cleaver baby sister "yes, my heart and soul" i whispered feeling my heart and very soul lighten at those words. her eyes widen before a cheeky grin worked its way onto her face "who is my future sister-in-law" she asked, the crew chucked before Nami threw her arm around the younger girl waving a finger at her "oh no we're not telling maybe if she gets her memories back" she told the girl who huffed at us.

i watched from the corner of my eye as my little snow wolf made her way into the hall slowly still in pain from last nights transformation. she sat at the end of the red table near the teachers, those closest to her moved away, I've heard the rumors going around the ones only holding a small part of the truth. really the only thing true is she is a werewolf, all started by the runt that is my younger blood brother, i held in a growl looking at little JJ who had a sneer on his face as did my ex-sire who is the new duelling professor both looking to the little wolf. looking at her now i can see she will not be much taller that her was last life only reaching 5ft, i sighed getting up might as well get this over with.

i moved passed my light on the way to the staff table towards my godfather, i stood in front of him. he looked up from the homework he's marking "yes wolf" he asked. i held in a smirk that no one knows the name i've chosen for a family name, "that potion, you told me about, the one that will restore my eye" i replied. i have my eye in my other form but not my human form "i can brew it but it will take time to get all the ingredients" he told me, i huffed locking my one eye with his two "i can get them to you within two days i don't take from hunts i go on, just the bounty on the heads, i only need to send a email to the guild and they will get me the ingredients i need" i told him back. he nodded before gabbing a spare bit of parchment and writing down all he needs, i looked across all the teachers watching us of all the teachers only the two potters and Albus hate me. i took the parchment held out to me looking down at the list "three days" i told my godfather before turning and leaving the hall.


	21. Chapter 21

**disclaimer; owning to nothing**

 **A.N- litlle chapter in Yuki's point of veiw**

chapter 21

-Yuki's p.o.v-

i sat away from my house mates as they have all shunned me i sat with my head down feeling like an omega, when i know my very soul screams i should be near the top of any pack. i looked up as someone passed only to see it was the third year snake, he looked over his shoulder locking both eyes on me, his right eye having been healed just two weeks ago, it's not at bright as his left. i lowered my eyes only to catch the hounds at his side looking to me, i've never seen them up close, what a beautiful creatures they are standing as tall as their masters hip, the female's fur a bluish black and eyes a sliver/red mix, the male pure black with gold eyes. like the alpha i ran with on the full moon they had armour along their ribs and collar, no stone or wings but small horns curling back till just passed her ears, right to his snout for him.

A hand fell on rest on the females head making her look up, i too looked to her master seeing the six foot third year still looking to me, why dose my soul call out, tri-coloured eyes lowered as he titled his head forwards just a little before he was moving again. i watched as he joined the other 8 of his group sat down the over end of the table, i saw his younger brother glare at him, for i know who Lucifer use to call family it was all over the papers in his first year.

i watched as he sat between my house mates, Zoro and Sanji i believe their names are, the one call Chopper next to Zoro, the over five across from them Franky cross from Lucifer, Usopp and Brook to his left and Nami and Robin to the right. now they are a pack if i've every seen one, and i know as my mother bless her soul tried to find me a pack with a few of the wolves that live in illusion valley the only place in the world where there is no line or wall between races human and the so called creatures living in one place.

i can see Lucifer is the alpha and by the way they sat Zoro is his Bata and Sanji may be his second Bata or left hand the others have their places i just can't work out where they sit in the pack. i looked away seeing those tri-coloured eye look my way catching me watching his pack, i risked a glance as i saw him turn to talk to Sanji, why dose my soul call to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**disclaimer; nothing is mine but the Oc and some of the plot**

" **I am not going to ask** " - old tongue

chapter 22

-luffy's p.o.v-

i looked up as the others walked into the room i've clamed as my own on the seventh floor behind the tapestry of the wolf and the full moon in one of the dead end corridors. Halloween is in a week, i watched as they all found chairs matching their colours, over stuffed sink into and don't want to get out of chairs, i looked to my sisters as Robin pulled out a book on runes "Wind, Water i have a job for you" i said going back to my paper work "yes Darkness" Nami asked, i signed my name before moving the finished work to a box "there is the philosopher stone at the end of the third floor, i want it before Halloween" i replied.

That got the others attention "why" Usopp asked, i looked over to the earth element and grinned "if it's a fake leave it, if not i know an old man who will want his stone back, Death your job is to search the old goats office see if it's there" i replied. that got some raised brows "why not check the Dark and shadows yourself" Franky asked, i sat up linking my fingers placing them in front of my mouth "i know my elements still answer to my call, i know how the jobs i'm giving will end, i just want to test you can still call upon your powers" i replied. i looked to my sisters getting a nod before going back to my paperwork but not before seeing Nami's devil like smirk, do i want to know, nope i'll wait and see.

i sat in the grate hall three days later with the pack at the yellow table as Nami walked in with that smirk, i raised a brow at her before she placed a rune covered box the size of my hand by my plate. what has she done i watched as she crossed her arms "not even going to say thank you after all the work i did to get you that" she asked loudly, the other brow joined it's brother as the hall went nearly silent and turned to watch us "realy now, well then thanks" i said. that grin came back so i narrowed my eyes at the water mistress "what you do" i asked, she moved her hands to her hips " **the copy i left there has nuclear strength inching power that attacked the privets if used, just holding the stone will turned whoevers skin a lovely shade of neon orange** " she replied to the group only. i couldn't stop it if i tried i barked out laughing before standing grabbing Nami around the middle swinging her around "put me down you suicidal moron" she yelped. i put her down hopping back a few steps as she took a swing at me "i'm not suicidal" i said crossing my arms looking down at my navigator.

she rolled her eyes "you broke into a prison that only one other person escaped" she said, narrowing my eyes at her "to save my stupid brother, i got back out" i pointed out. she huffed "Enies lobby" she said, i grinned darkly at that one "they stole one of ours, you lot followed me so that makes you just as bad" i replied. she narrowed her eyes before hissing "marine HQ alone", now which time is she thinking about now, i blinked she can't be thinking about that time i snarled at her "revenge" i growled making her step back knowing she pushed it with that last one. the hall watched as this strong willed women Nami has shown herself to be since her sorting, she lowered her eyes before bearing her neck to me. i saw her eyes change from their burnt orange to a bright fire orange as she closed them to hide the change, i sighed moving over to her bring my hand up to place it on her neck before bending to place a kiss on her brow "forgiven" i said against her skin.

-Severus' p.o.v-

i watched my godson move away from his sister who opened her eyes, i saw her lock eyes with her captain she must have seen what she was looking for because her moved to stand close to him almost touching before standing on her toes placing a kiss on his jaw, i saw her lips move as if whispering something. Luffy blinked looking down at her before huffing then his eyes moved over to the box she placed in front of him, he looked to her and wink "Yami {darkness}" he called.

i wasn't the only one to jump as a burst of shadows appeared at his shoulder before forming into a swan sized bird who let out a haunting like song, i stared at the jet black and dark silver phoenix that sat on Luffy's shoulder, i saw Pandora and Diablo lift their heads from where their lead under their masters chair curled up. looking to the dark phoenix i can see it's larger then Fawkes far larger a head and half a neck taller then the fire bird that lives in Albus' office. Luffy grinned at Nami as his eye slide across the rest of his crew, wait that is a challenging grin, Zoro huffed "we're playing that are we captain" he asked, the wolf chuckled "only if your game" he replied what are they playing at now.

Zoro sat back crossing his arms with a smirk "raitoningu {lightning}" he called only for a burst of lightning came to life before a phoenix just a little smaller then 'Yami' appeared on the back of his chair, it feathers a blinding white/blue/purple/red like lightning bolts, a bird of living lightning, the very air around the bird crackled. Sanji chuckled placing a new lollipop in his mouth "Goka {hell fire}" he said only for a bird that looked like living fire appear on his shoulder the same size as the lightning phoenix.

Nami held her arm out "Junsui {pure water} if you please" she said only for a bird a tiny bit bigger then Fawkes to appear out of a swirl of water, it's feathers like pure untouched clean water. Usopp threw his head back and laughed "chikyu {earth}" this phoenix like the earth browns and greens feathers like stone, leaves and plants, larger then Junsui smaller then Goka. Robin held out her arm "kuki {air}" she said softly, this bird looked like solid wind forever shifting colours the size of Junsui. Chopper giggled before calling out "seikatsu {life}" a pure white and pink bird the size of Fawkes landed on his shoulder giving off the feeling of life, Franky leaned back in his chair with a smirk of his own "come Kinzoku {metal}" he said eyeing the other birds as one that looked like a robot or cyborg landed on the back of his chair before peening his hair, this bird near Raitoningu in size, Brook had an impossibly wide grin as he threw his head back "yohohohoho Shi {death}" he called before the feeling of death it's self made our skin crawl as a jet black bird landed on his out stretched arm, it had markings like a skeleton over it's body, it was just a little bigger then kuki.

Luffy laughed looking around the hall as he placed a hand on Yami's breast smoothing the feathers down "i have a job for you old friend" he told the bird who trilled at the boy. the human grinned picking up the box left on the table he went to give it to the bird but i saw the brat JJ stand "give me those birds" he demanded.

His older brother looked to him before snorted "piss off runt these are our bonded familiars, we are not just going to hand them over" he told the boy. the crew snorted as their captain held the box to the dark phoenix "take this to Crimson he'll know what to do" he told the bird, the bird thrilled as it took the box and vanishing in a bust of darkness.

Luffy sat down as Pandora sat up placing her head on her masters lap as the male hound huffed moving to place his head on his master feet "you already have two familiar so give me the bird" JJ growled, Luffy huffed locking eyes with the brat king "no, i have three familiars there is no rule as to how many one can have and why should i give up what is mine" he asked. i saw the younger puff up "because i am your king, every one knows you are reborn and all pirate reborns have to listen to their king" he replied. all nine of them threw back their heads and laughed some of them holding on to the one next them so not to fall "you the king the man named pirate-god, if so i was a bloody marine" Luffy said. He stood moving over to his brother before bending to his height "i bow to no man and i sure as hell wont bow to a snot nose brat like you, you are not the king" he told the boy. He moved back to the rest of his crew "how the hell do you know that" JJ growled.

Luffy barked out laughing before turning once again to his ex-brother "answer me these then _boy_ 1) the order the king found and had his crew join him, 2) their names and positions in the crew 3) who trained the king after the first war, 4) how old was the king when he set out to sail, 5) what was the name of the ships and how many did he have, 6) how old was the king when he was crowed 7) who was his mate, 8) what age did he marry, 9) the kings fruit powers, 10) the kings name and living family" he asked. the boy-who-lived-to-be-a-brat blinked so Luffy huffed making a signal with his hand that had all his crew get to their feet and follow him out of the hall just as Yami appeared on his shoulder.


	23. Chapter 23

**disclaimer; see other chapters for it**

*hello* = Hogwarts or talking with

chapter 23

I woke to the door of my room opening catching the scent before groaning pulling the covers over my head rolling back over, I heard the giggles as some one jumped onto the bed "get up wolf" they sang. I growled pushing the covers back enough to see who was there, i eyed Ruby as she sat on my bed, with Liz, Sue, Thor and Auron stood at the base all of them grinning. I gave the evil-eye then rolled them ducking back into my cocoon not before spying the time on the clock, 8 breakfast is in half hour, I only fell asleep three hours ago. I let out a yelp as my warm furs were pulled off as Ruby jumped from the bed, curling into a ball now glaring at my friends the girls eying my scars "assholes the lot of you, why did you wake me" I asked. Thro leaned against the bed post smirking "breakfast" he replied, I narrowed my eyes at him with a growl sitting up grabbing my furs back of Liz wrapping them around my shoulder to ward off the chill "you know as well as I do, I have no lessons until this afternoon" I said. That got me a shrug and a grin from Auron "it's Halloween, if we don't drag you out of be you'd never get up" he said, I huffed at them before looking to the door "how in the nine do you keep getting passed my wards, I close them completely before I go to bed" I asked eyeing the five of them getting smirks back "get dressed" Susan said as she pulled the others out of the room.

I rounded the corner into the charms corridor spotting a group of first years leaving Flitwicks' class, I saw Nami looking down the hall after a group of lions so moved up behind her "what's wrong" I asked seeing her eyes narrowed. She half turned to me "nothing just a pig, peacock and know-it-all" she replied, I huffed crossing my arms looking around for two missing brothers "I don't know who they are Nami" I said. She turned to me fully as I leaned against the wall "the Runt, Ronald and Granger" She told me, I raised a brow getting a sigh from my sister of my soul "Granger was helping Ronald and JJ in class, they just bad mouthed her and she ran off, I don't like the girl but I know when to keep my mouth shut or rant where they can't hear me" She said. I looked down the hall as the last of the first years rounded the far corner "why don't you like Granger, she's the one with the fuzzy hair right-" I saw her nod "- heard most of the teachers say she is the brightest witch in her generation, the next Lily Potter" I said, I spied Usopp and Chopper leaving the classroom with Flitwick just behind them. Nami let out a sigh of frustration then laughed "brightest witch, yeah right, she's a know-it-all, she can recall facts she reads, just parrots what she reads she dose not truly leans anything, sure theory but in practical she's near the bottom of the class at truly mastering spells giving we have only just started using them. Plus I am beating her in points and for top of the year for the girls, Usopp and chopper are tied for the males, Robin is in top stop for her year with out brother following her for second thou fifth place-" she waved her hand at me "your top spot for your year. I just think it's funny that's all, hell your baby sister Rose is beating Granger and she shouldn't have started till next year and she sits right behind me on marks" she ranted. I shook my head at her pulling into a half hug seeing being pushed aside for a knowledge parrot when Nami is smarter has annoyed her, but then again she has lived a good 370+ years both lives, she rested her head against my side "so wonder boy and his red head side kick made Granger cry" I asked smelling the tears that have just been spilt in the hall, Nami nodded with a huff "yes she ran off after they called her a nightmare" she replied. I pushed her away gently "I have to go, I have runes after lunch so I need to go get my books for the Pit" I told the three of them, I got three hugs and one kiss on the cheek from my sister before heading off.

I moved back into the Pit after last lesson, I stopped seeing Malfoy sat in the throne with the first years around him, the older years watching him, Spying Thor sat on the sofa closet to the fire and throne reading, play back for this morning I think. I dropped my bag on the floor before flopping over the arm of the sofa falling so I ended across the youngers lap with my head on the cushion next to him "Lu!" he yelled driving his elbow into between my shoulder blades, I grinned turning my head to see the fristies watching us now "get off Wolf" Thor growled trying to push my dead weight off his lap "nope" I sang eyeing the first years, Thor cousin and second heir to the Notts family narrowed his eyes on me. I grinned at the boy making sure to show far to many teeth "Thor why is there a blonde in my chair" I asked turning my head to look over my shoulder at the dark haired male, he just huffed crossing his arms after placing his book on my back "Malfoy thinks himself the sliver prince" he replied. I turned my eyes back to the blonde "dose he not know I have been named the king since our first year" I asked, the boy puffed up like I have seen his father do when I have taken the place of my golems "you can not be the king you are a no-named mudblood" he sneered. I felt the common room tense on hearing that word, I felt Thor place a hand on my back just below my shoulder blades as I curled a lip at the boy with a feral sounding growl. I narrowed my eyes "careful boy I can and will destroy you, I can do so without moving from this spot, I also suggest you not use that word around me" I hissed, He crossed his arms before smirking "like you could no-name" He said. I raised a brow looking turning my head to Thor who huffed hand still on my back "last years firsties leaned within the first week, you might as well" he said removing his hand picking his book back up, turning my head back to the Malfoy brat I let a wave of Haki pass over the first years not enough to knock them out but just so they have to catch their breath, I watched as they all looked to me with wide eyes "and that was not my pushing my magic aura on you or kill intent (KI)" I said. Malfoy went to open his mouth so blasted him with a very short blast of KI mixed with Haki forcing the boy out of the chair and onto the floor, pushing myself to me feet I moved over to sit in my chair "there is a reason most if not all the house see me as the king of the pit and it is not because I can bring them all to their knees without trying" I told them, I looked to the clock, not long before we have to go up for the Halloween feast.

I sat with my five as we have to sit at our house tables for all feasts, I looked across the hall spotting my crew talking to their year mates or in Zoro and Sanji's case grinning and whispering or not giving the looks being thrown at them from the Runt and his red head sidekick. I yawned watching the bats fly above us, * _trouble_ * I sat straight hearing for the first time this life Lady Hogwarts voice within my mind * _what trouble_ * I sent to the castle as the doors were thrown open and in ran Quirrell, I narrowed my eyes as he ran towards Dumbledore, he slumped against the table and gasped "troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know" before sinking to the floor in a dead faint. the hall worked it's self into an uproar, the headmaster let out purple firecrackers from his wand "prefects lead your houses back to your dorms immediately, teachers follow me" He said, I watched them leave as the prefects rounded their houses up, _fools_ , I sent up sparks and a canon blast making everyone jump looking to me, I jumped up onto the chair not that it was really needed "everyone is to sit back down, that Troll could have left the dungeon for all we know, plus two of the common rooms are in the _dungeon_ , this room only has two points of entry that can be defended, younger years over there -" I pointed to the corner away from the doors "upper years will watch and defend the doors, prefects take a head count" I called.

Everyone moved to do as I said as most if not all of them know of my rank within the hunters guild so I know what I am doing, the only one protesting are the die hard JJ fans but they were out voted by the rest of their house. I leaned against the head table as the crew moved to join me "anyone missing" I asked, I got two head shakes from Nami and Robin but a Sigh form Sanji "JJ, Ronald and Granger are missing" Zoro told me, I let out a sigh closing my eyes feeling out where in the castle they are "they are together, the teachers are heading towards them" I said opening my eyes back up.

I watched as the teacher walked back into the hall a good half hour later, Dumbles looked around "why are you not in you dorms" he asked the room, all eyes turned to me as I sat in the heads chair with my feet up on the table. I saw the widening of their eyes as it is a known fact only the Headmaster/mistress can sit in the head chair, to my right sat Zoro then Chopper, Franky and Usopp, to my left sat Sanji followed by Nami, Robin and brook last. I sat with my hand behind my head "how are you sat there" Albus all but growled at me, I grinned "Lady Hogwarts" was all I said as a replied, no need to tell the fool what position I once held among the four brats "Everyone is to go to their dorms, now" Albus said commanding magic being pushed into the last word, I shrugged getting to my feet no need for him to know the crew and I can shrug that magic off, "not you Lucifer" he said.

I watched the other students leave the hall before turning to look at the old fool with the teachers "there will be 100 points from Slytherin and a weeks detention with professor McGonagall" Head fool said. I head off raising a brow "may I ask why" I asked, he narrowed his eyes as did my ex-parents "for endangering the life of a student" he replied, this time I did raise a brow. A student not students "witch student" I asked knowing no one would have told what I did to the Malfoy brat, if so Sev would have pulled be aside to have a word with me, that and I can't see the brat going to the headmaster "miss Granger, if it was not for JJ and Mr Weasley she could have been killed" he said. I snorted seeing what has happened the Runt and his sidekick got found out, they must have talked the girl into blaming me for her missing her afternoon lessons and the run in with the Troll "Granger has missed an afternoon of lessons, her being in the toilets is not my doing, you should ask their year group that was in charms with them this morning, I have been in the library all morning you can ask madam Prince from there I collected my books form my runes lesson after Lunch before joining my friends in the grate hall" I told them. Dumbledore drew himself up looking like the power man he portrays himself to be, I held off rolling my eyes "That is not what I have been told, the points and Detention still stands now off you go" he ordered again the commanding magic on the lasted words, this time I did roll my eyes moving passed them back to the pit, I will just make the points back in a week or two.

 **A.N= going to put up till the end of school year up tonight, please vote in the poll on my profile as I would like to get them so as soon as, and please let me know what you think so far**


	24. Chapter 24

**disclaimer; see other chapters as i own nothing**

chapter 24

-luffy's p.o.v-

I watched from the shadows as Pandora and Diablo acted like the puppies their still are getting Yuki to play a game of mock fighting, I had them join her here every moon so she is not on his own as I can't join her every time. I do run in the woods now and then even portal the grounds as I once did when those four brat built this school.

I huffed moving out of the shadows to lie down at the top of the stairs, I saw the white werewolf look over to me before bowing, Pan looked over and give a fanged grin "hello Alpha king" she said her voice like bells. I huffed looking between the both of them "do you wish to go hunting" I asked looking to the wolf, that got tails wagging as the two younger k9s started hopping on the spot, I huffed again pushing myself to my feet calling up the shadows to take us out into the dark woods.

I saw Yuki shiver as the shadows left and hide a grin, I believe the shadows call to her soul as they are made up of both the elements of dark and light, she did have a small gift of controlling the shadows in our last life.

I followed behind my adopted pups and the little wolf as we moved away from what's left of the large deer we just took down "shade" Yuki called so I moved over to the three of them, that's when I saw it the sliver blood on the ground. I snarled making the other three back away from me "we're cutting this outing short I'm sending you two back" i told them, Dia whined "why" he asked in his low growl, I narrowed my eyes at the pup "some thing is hunting unicorns, there will be no more hunting trips till I find the thing doing it" I told them. Yuki bowed her head at my words so I moved over to the werewolf head-butting her shoulder "I'll start patrolling the woods more it might only be for a moon" I told her, she nodded rubbing her head up against my jaw "I'm sure Pandora and Diablo can escape their master to keep you company" I said as I started to call the shadows up as Yuki let out a wolf like laugh knowing Pan and Dia will spend the next few moons with him.

I moved through the woods as the shadows cried out for help that the thing is hunting the pure, I snarled it's been weeks and only now the humans up in the school are send someone to look into it. I should call the others too me in case this is the one who i think it is, I lifted my head and howled calling the pack to me as I ran to the sound of a scream.

I jumped into the clearing seeing my brother, Draco and Yuki with a shade in a cloak moving to wards them, i snarled seeing the unicorn on the ground.

-Yuki's p.o.v-

I looked towards the snarl seeing shade jump at the thing moving towards me and my year mates, he stood in front of us wings stretched blocking us from it's view, the thing growled at the hound as a large demon like tiger jumped out of the woods at its back. I shouldn't even be here as I had nothing to do with the Dragon Hagrid was keeping as a pet, but some how I got dragged into this, I am blaming JJ as I turned him down, Wonder boy saying I should be honoured he will even take me as a friend, but I can see what he really wants, A _Pet_ wolf.

I felt faint as I watched nine demonic like beings fight against the evil feeling thing, a hound, tiger, panther, cat, gecko, reindeer, hawk, rhinos and hummingbird. I swear I've seen them once before but where, I watched the thing run off with all but the hound and deer on it's heel.

the other two with me screamed as the hound turned to us, I saw his eyes look over us before huffing at the other two before narrowing his eyes at me "I told you the woods are unsafe" he growled only i could understand him being a wolf. I lowered my eyes only to raise them as a centaur showed up, I watched the half man bow to the hound "Guardian" he said before turning to us. He introduced himself as Firenze, I saw out the corner of my eyes as the deer healed the unicorn as shade walked over to them.

I watched the deer run off as the unicorn pushed it's self to her feet just as Hagrid turned up with the others. I bite my tonged as the half giant grinned "now what a beastie you are" he cooed looking to shade, the hound growled "I am not a beast nor one you can make a pet" he spat in the human tongue before running off after the others with the unicorn following. he left hagrid blinking, Firenze shook his head "the Guardian doesn't like being treated as a animal" he told the half being who sucked in a breath "the Guardian of Hogwarts" he asked getting a nod off the centaur.

 **A,N= okay more then to the end of year 3 for Luffy as my laptop is playing nice at the mo, if i'm lucky I might get the next year uploaded**


	25. Chapter 25

**disclaimer' see other chapters**

chapter 25

I sat in front my father's shop school having ended nearly a week ago, my house winning both cups and prince JJ is a hero having won them, the serpent house should have won the house cup if not for the headmaster giving out house points to JJ and his two sidekicks Ronald and Hermione last minute. I sighed looking down at my medical book I'm trying to read as dad worked in the back of shop, I closed my eyes thinking back, Shade was not happy that I ended in the woods and coming face to face with the dark sprit.

I looked up as the door opened only for my eyes to widen seeing the dark human alpha with both hounds at his side, he looked to me before bowing his head then moved to look around the shop.

Dad moved out into the front of shop having heard the bell, I frowned looking to my 6ft sire the only thing he passed to me is part of his eye colour being gold right eye and pale sliver left, skin tone every thing else I got from mother but her hair is red, Dad's is black, mine shows part of a the snow women blood my mother carries hence my white/silver hair. dad looked to the taller male as he moved over to the counter "can I help you" dad asked, Lucifer held out a list "I've been kicked out of my own manor to play errand boy do you have any of these in stock if not I can always head over to the guild shop or guild" he asked.

I saw dad eye the tags on show over a tight tank Lucifer wore along with black jeans with combat boots, he the looked down at the list "give me a few minutes to see what we have out back mr" he asked. the darker male grinned "no-name but i go by Lucifer" he replied. dad nodded but I saw the widening of his eyes before he went out back it was big news when the potter heir was disowned.

I eyed the older male looking over the burn scars on both his arms, left arm from shoulder to elbow, right hand to shoulder, I looked away as he tilted his head to look at me. he chuckled leaning against the deck "I don't bite" he told me, I blushed turning so my back was to him getting a chuckle "kind of shy for a wolf, most wolves I know are assholes" he told me. I looked over my shoulder at him "it doesn't bother you" I asked, he snorted "a master level hunter of the howling eclipse, I start mock fights with the wolves at the guild, thinking of wolves that damn Arrow owes me money" he replied.

Arrow I narrow my eyes a little thinking of the wolves I know of in the guild only for them to widen "yes that Arrow" he told me- the wolf prince- as dad came back with a large box. he handed Lucifer back his list, I saw most of the things crossed off. Lucifer waved his ward over the box shrinking it, I raised a brow "no trace as a hunter" he told me before placing a bag full of gold down not asking for the price then leaving the shop pulling out his phone as it went off.

-luffy's p.o.v-

I sighed looking down at my phone, I snorted before heading towards the guild shop might as well use the portal, I looked up at the silver moon and black wolf that it is the guild symbol, only elite have the hell-hound mark. I saw kip behind the desk he grinned at me "what you need master devil" he asked using the name given to me once I became a full time hunter, well when I'm not wearing the illusion of the dark hunter leader of the guild. I grinned back before placing the box and list on the deck "find me the rest of that and send them and that box up to my manor, I need to use the portal I'm need at the guild" I replied.

he nodded pointing back to the back room where the portal sat for quick transport from guild to all shops owned by the howling.

I looked down at the guild from the fourth floor that only master hunters are allowed on, Jaded's office is on this floor too and only masters can bring people up here, only hunters who are part of the guild can leave the ground floor as anyone not above a rookie hunter will get lost as they only see a maze on the upper four floors.

I yawned watching the pit as it's called a hole in the floor the size of the grate hall that runs along the right side of the guild, I watched as one of the trainers put the rookies through hell. I smirked watching one of the big mouth fools get thrown across the pit, "pitiful mutt" a voice growled behind me, I looked over my shoulder to see my golem tall broad shouldered dark haired wolf wearing masked male, I smirked looking back to the pit as he walked off.

I narrowed my eyes as i saw the fool Fudge, Umbridge the attack toad, Dumbles, both my ex-parents and the runt of a brother, i watched as they moved over to the bar to talk to Maya since she was helping Jane out. now what are they up too now, I saw most of the guild stopping to watch I moved from where I'm sat along the floor until I stood above the bar. I looked down at them seeing Umbridge getting mad her face slowly turning red, now what in the name of the old gods are they doing here.

I saw Fudge joining in with his attack toad as did my ex-sire, bloody hell do they know not to piss off a whole guild. I jumped the railing falling four floors to land on the bar top in a crouch in front of the out siders who all jumped out of their skins. I gave a fanged grin "now what the hells going on here" I asked, James sr puffed up "none of your business boy" he spat. I looked over my shoulder at the girls, Maya had her hands on her hips "you did not just drop down from the fourth floor did you master devil" she asked sweetly.

I just grinning at the women as Jane placed her hand in front of her mouth to stop her giggles, I shrugged "I got called here to help train the rookies, I'm bored let me have my fun" I half whinnied. there was a scoff from one of the goblins at the end of the bar "your all bark devil" bloodfang barked, I let my hand fly only looking his way when I heard a thump letting out a fanged smirk seeing the throwing knife between his fingers holding the wooden tanked he was about to drink. his eyes wide as he looked between the knife stuck to the hilt in his tanked, his hand and me "oh I'm all bite you fangless mutt" I purred, the out siders eyes grew large as the goblin narrowed his "what have you done" Dumbles hissed only to gasp as bloodfang threw his head back and laughed.

I looked to the outsiders as my knife was thrown back, a lazy throw at that, I plucked it out of the air before putting it back on my belt "poor rookies how many of them have you sent to the healing wing" blackthug called, blood's right hand goblin. I snorted "nine" I replied as Maya huffed behind me having healed them "ten not nine we pulled you out after that fool nearly got himself killed" she told the goblins. I sensed them looking at me "who pissed off the master devil" one of them asked "noble brat, the fool thought he could take me on claiming that he could take me place in the guild" I hissed making them chock. my ex-mother looked between us all as I moved to sit crossed legged on the bar getting a swot from the devil - Jane "why is that bad" she asked.

"the devil is one of the best hunters here and is only one here on my level" I looked up seeing my golem looking down at us "now why are you here" he growled, I looked to the outsiders "we wish to speak to you master hunter" Dumbles. I snorted he wont call him master Jaded as is his supposed first name "devil lead them up" he called down, I shrugged jumping down "this way" I said heading to the stairs "we don't need your help" JJ growled trying to push pass me.

I grabbed the runt pinning him to the wall by the stairs glaring down at the boy who only stood as tall as my lower rib cage after my last growth spurt "listen runt the floors above are a maze to all who dose not bear the guild mark the high you get the worse the floors not even the rookies can move up to the first floor, the higher the rank the higher you can go" I growled before throwing him back to his father. I narrowed my eyes before throwing out three stunners hitting the three invisible guards the bowl hat moron brought with him "they stay here" i said moving to the stairs.

I moved into Jaded's office after a quick hunt in Greenland, I rolled my eyes seeing them still here, I placed the bottle I carried on the desk before leaning on it "they still here" I asked the golem. I saw the shrug as he picked up the demon wine I was given as a gift from the noble who's son I just saved "a gift from Lord Norwell" I said tilting my head towards him. he hummed placing it back down "you were gone only three hours was the hunt that easy" he asked, I let out a yawn thinking back on the hunt a demon level hag has stolen a nobles son last month and every hunter he sent couldn't save the boy so they put the request out to the guilds outside of Greenland.

I eyed the fools still in the office before snapping my fingers calling one of the guild house-elves "what can I get you master devil" coco asked, I grinned at the little old elf "a monster and todays sandwich if you will" I replied.

I yawned again as a plate and can appeared on the desk "yes where are the fiend nests when you want one, I just beat a hunter from true justice, moron turned up as I just got the boy back home" I replied to Hunter. I heard him snort as I picked up my sandwich, I saw the runt eye my food "the hunters name" the golem asked, looked to the him before grinning "Rowel" I replied getting an out right laugh from the golem at the name.

Rowel is the son of the head-hunter of true justice, stuck up assholes the lot of them, and Rowel and his father are the worse of them thinking they are better then everyone. good thing I grabbed the hunt just as it was put over the world board; the world board is a board placed in each of the head hunters offices it's linked to every board by crystals or was until the crimson got Tec to work around magic now it's just a large touch screen.

The main screen is at the head guild; the first guild, and they place the hunts that any guild can take, most guilds are in charge of home territory, howling eclipse is the only guild in the UK or is now after all the other smaller guilds joined under the Jaded hunter as head-hunter. we are the only guild that takes on hunts in the UK unless there is a job no one in the guild can take on then it is passed on to the head guild who then places it on the world board.

our main base is in the UK but we have smaller guilds, pit stop guilds all over the world all connected via portals, each shop and guild has one.

I tilted my head to the group just watching us "why are they still here" I asked grabbing the can moving over to the board. I saw Fudge and the toad puff up as I started looking though jobs posted today after sending a noticed off of the job I just took is finished "they wish to have the boy trained by our best trainer" he replied. I held off choking turning my head to glare at the golem knowing it's grinning I can just feel the tags around my neck, that mark me as a trainer "I put ten men in the healing wing alone today and you want me to train a runt who's had no training before" I asked.

that started them off, I glared over to them before picking out a job to take out a fiend nest in Norway that's been active for about a week only a level 3 but it will do. I sent off the noticed about taking the job, I looked to the golem "if he can survive the other trainers I might and it's a big might train the runt" I told him before leaving the room for the portal area.


	26. Chapter 26

**disclaimer; see other chapters**

 **"fire-bug"** = old tongue

chapter 26

I yawned watching the first years getting sorted, I looked over to each of my crew, then my sister and latly Yuki still sat away from her house mates, i hate that for feasts I have to sit with my house. I can just about feel the crews feeling our sitting apart from each other, it wount be till the end of the year for our bond to settle to what it was in our last life so I can only feel what they feel ecos the bond is not solid not yet.

"Gol d. Ace" my head snapped over to mcgonagall as she called that name, it's him the fire-bug is alive, by the gods my brother is alive. I narrowed my eyes as I watched the eleven year old sat on the stool, oh I will have words with him tomorrow the fool. I watched as he was sorted into the red house so looked to my second locking eyes with him '~ _do not tell him i'm alive~_ ' I sent just as Gol d. Sabo was called so watched as the reborn blond was sorted into the blue house so sent the same message to Robin who nodded. I nearly laughed out right as Morgan Helmeppo was called and join the yellow table and had to bite my lip as Morgan Coby was sorted with his twin in this life.

oh this is going to be good, I let a dark smirk work it's way onto my face as I moved to the common room most of my house mates moved out of my way as they saw my smirk.

-coby's p.o.v-

I looked around the common room as our head of house left after giving her welcome speech, I sat next to my friend of my old life but my older twin in this life "hello Coby", I looked up as the room went quite, my eyes widened seeing the three of them stood in front of us "Nami-san, Usopp-san, chopper-san" I asked getting a smile from the only girl "hey guys" my brother said. Nami grinned at him before looking around "so your brothers in this life" Usopp asked, we nodded "yes are the rest of your crew around have you found them" i asked, it will be cruel if they are the only ones reborn.

Chopper grinned "we're second years, Robin, Franky and Brook ravens third years, Zoro and Sanji lions third years and Luffy is forth year snake" he replied. I grinned at that the whole crew together " **the captain's mate is in our year and a lion but doesn't have her memories** " Nami told us, my eyes widen hearing that I only ever met Luffy's mate a few times it was after she was killed that I give up trying to change things on the marines side before moving to join Luffy and the others. I got there on the eve of the fifth war and placed myself at the kings feet asking for forgiveness for taking to long to see how bad the marines have gotten and not seeing the plan to kill off his mate.

I was forgiven and was given a place at his side, I stood by him for years, stood with him as he lost his crew before giving my life so he could live just a little longer.

-Sabo's p.o.v-

I looked around the room before spotting someone I think I know "Robin-san" I asked making the whole room go silent, what is that about, she turned to me along with two of her brothers "hello Sabo" she said giving me a small smile. I looked to the other two "the rest of your crew" I asked getting a smirk from Franky "Nami, Usopp, Chopper second year badger, Zoro and Sanji third year lions, the three of us third years" he replied. I narrowed my eyes "Luffy" I asked, they shrugged "no idea where he is" Franky said, I saw most of the house given them funny looks but shrugged it off.

-Ace's p.o.v-

I looked around the house before seeing green hair, it can't be "Zoro" I asked thinking of my little brother's first-mate, I moved over to him watching the house full silent even saw the narrowing of the boy wonders eyes. Zoro and Sanji looked over to me and grinned "yo Ace" Zoro said, I looked to my brothers second and cook "your crew" I asked, they looked between each other "around, three in yellow, three in blue" Sanji replied. I couldn't help but grin wait 6 Sabo said there were nine members of the crew "my brother" I asked, that got a shrug "no idea" Zoro replied with a grin, they are up to something I can tell.

-luffy's p.o.v-

I walked into the hall to see the crew, Rose, the girls, Minions and the four first years sitting at the red table today all talking, Yuki sat down near the teachers, I moved up behind my once brothers. those on the other side of the table smiled at me, I grinned at the now Morgan brothers before lashing out grabbing the Gol twins by the scruff of their robes.

they yelled as the hall went still all watching as I lifted them from the bench "if it isn't dragon-Chan's second and the pirate prince" I said, they went still before both tilted their heads as best they could "brother" they asked, I dropped them with a grin.

they turned to me both grinning Ace's eyes widen as he had to look up at me, he eyed the green on my robes before looking to my second narrowing his eyes "captains orders" Zoro said. I grinned down at my brother before tilting my head "Ace has Roger been reborn" I asked thinking him using the first kings last name, he nodded "yep both dad and mum" he replied, I smirked "tell me do the other reborns know" I asked, they shook their heads.

I fished my phones out before calling Phoenix placing it on load speaker "hello" Phoenix said, I grinned looking to Ace who paled "it's lu your on load" I told the bird "oh shouldn't you be in class" he asked. I snorted looking to my watch "still breakfast, so still in the hall, who's with you" I asked hearing voices in the back ground "pops, Shanks, Dragon, Grap, Hawk-eye" he replied, the crew chuckled as the firsties paled all shaking their heads.

I smirked at them as they all but got on their knees in begging "good" I said, "why you phoning" Shanks asked, I take it I was just put on speaker "I have before me Grap's two boys, Dragon-Chan's second and the pirate prince" I replied. I heard the intake of breath "Ace" Marco whispered "yes, Ace, Sabo, Coby and Helmeppo" I replied, that got the phone stolen by the sounds of it "we'll be there this weekend hound" hawk said before the phone was put down.

I grinned at my brothers before holding out my phone out, Sabo sighed before taking it placing in a number "hello" a voice asked, I gave a soft smile at that voice "hello uncle Rayleigh, you on speaker with non reborns listening" he told the voice before the phone was passed back over "oh and why is that" Rayleigh asked. I looked to my crew then around the hall "hello master Rayleigh" I said that got a start from him in the form of a choke "Luffy" he breathed before a new voice asked "as in my boys brother". I looked to Ace raising a brow getting a nodded "hello Gol D. Roger, first King" I said, there was a laugh on the other end "Hello Luffy, I do not know what to call you or what you've let out about you last life" he said. I grinned "you can just call me hound or shadow, now I got some old friends of you sons coming to the school on the week end, I know of one would like to met my mentor again, whitebeard, Grap and Shanks will be turning up" I told him. I heard him hum before he laughed "fine lord of shadows, we'll see you this weekend" he told me before the line went dead, I grinned at my brothers putting the phone away before looking to my crew "it seems we are having the king as a guest this weekend" i told them watching them all grin.

we sat at the yellow table today, I eyed the firsties not bothering to hide my grin as all four of them sat fidgeting looking to the door dreading the others that are turning up today, their old commanding officers. I sat with my back to the main doors just watching them, Zoro and Sanji sat ever side of me both smirking at the squirming firsties.

My eyes widen before I jumped away from where I sat landing near where Dumbles gives speeches. I stood straight locking eyes with the form of my once mentor, Zoro and Sanji have jumped away as I did, I looked to the doors to see the old king and a women who only stood as tall as his shoulder with strawberry-blond hair that must be Portgas D Rouge Ace's mother. Reyleigh stood from where he crouched after failing to land a hit on me, he grinned looking over to me, I eyed his blond hair "never took you as a blond old man" I said to my mentor. he snorted looking to my crew before looking around the hall, I saw the moment he saw Yuki " **don't she has no memory** " I barked at him he lowered his eyes giving a small bow "as you wish" he said.

I looked to the door feeling the others making their way towards to hall "the others will be here soon" I said looking to Roger how grinned "so who's coming" he asked. I tilted my head feeling out who's in the group "whitebeard, Marco, Shanks, Ben, Mihawk, Grap, oh Smoker" I replied just as the group turned up behind the king. I watched the all eye each other before snorting looking around the hall seeing everyone watching "right reborns outside, minions, baby sister and girls you can come if you like" I said moving towards the door.

I sat up in the tree the others sat under just watching them all talk old souls and new souls, I saw Roger look up before standing moving away from the group so jumped down to follow waving the others off as they moved.

we stopped a bit away form the other, I leaned against the tree on the bank of the lake as the old king moved down to the shore picking up a stone to skim " **how long have you remembered you old life** " I asked, he looked side ways at me " **when I met Rouge about 20 years ago, i was 16 she 14, you** " he asked back. I looked out over the lake " **I've remembered since birth, why didn't you get in touch with the others** " I asked, he let out a sigh before turning to look at me "I've heard tales of the king who took my place, Reyleigh tried to talk me into getting in touch with them, he kept an eye on the others for me without giving away who he is. I did not reveal myself for I thought I'd be put in position of leading, I would never be able to replace the one they names pirate-god, I do not want to lead. I knew when the boys where born that I might be brought back, that there might be other old souls here when their letters came didn't think it would be their brother their sake swore brother. the very king of hell here you will watch over my boys wont you" he asked switching to English, I nodded looking over to my crew laughing with the firsties and those that have been adopted into the group "they are family to me, the demon hound looks after his pack" I told the older king before moving back over to the group.


	27. Chapter 27

**disclaimer; own nothing at all**

 **A.N this is the real chapter 27 as I missed it as I added the other chapters, sorry**

chapter 27

I yawned from where I was lead across the long sofa reading a book my Illision golem found on lost runes over the summer, I looked over the top of my book at the first and second years who where in the common room group up around the fires, the dungones freezing today have been for the last five days and it's only the end of the second week. all the little ones wrapped up warm in jumpers and robes still not use to the cold, I still get funy looks from being dressed in a short sleeve top and jeans even after some of them knowing me going on four years now, even the girls lead out on the floor on the rug infront of the fire working on their homework keep shooting me looks. I just grin at my semi-adopeted serpent sisters getting hufs as my serpent _brothers_ shake their heads at me from the chairs everside of the fire place, Auron having moved the 'throne' placing a normal chair even after I said I didn't care if he sat in it, but all Snakes belive only the so named king/queen or princess/prince can sit there so just shrug.

I was not the only one to look up as Blaise ran into the common room followed by Vincent, gregory and Draco, Vince was carring soemone, I saw the moment Draco spotted what is now being called my serpent circle, the silver circle as he grabbed Vincents arm dragging him over. I sat up placing my book down tilting my head at the younger boys "we found her locked in one of the cupboards in one of the out of the way carriordoors" Draco said as Vince lowered the hood from the little ones head. I let out a growl seeing the dirty blonde hair of a first year, I noticed she was wraped in what looks like Gregory cloak so raised a brow at Draco as he seems to be the leader in this group "we found her bare of any clothes" He told me, At that I let out a snarl waking the child who looked to only just feel asleep, wide sliver/blue eyes looked to me "hello m'lord" she wispered closing her eyes. I reached out taking the child into my arms onto my lap "we need clothes for her" I said outload not taking my eyes off the little one, I heard someone run off down one of the dorm tunnels, I looked to Auron "in my room there is shelves I keep furs on, third one down is a pure white one that gives off heat can you go get it" I asked, he nodded running off. I ran my fingers through the girls hair untangeling it, those eye opened "how long where you locked in" I asked, She burrowed into my chest moving a hand to grab my top "before lunch after last lesson" She replied.

I snarled as some of the others yelled jumping as the shadow came alive, it is now Sunday afternoon, she's been there since Friday, I took a deep breath looking down at the little one, seeing a paceful smile on her face, I drew the shadows back in as Tracy ran into the room holding some clothes, she slowly moved over eyes never leaving me "they might be a bit bit" she said holding them out. I nodded using a spell to swop the robes for the clothes, it was only then I saw the bruises on her arms, she whimpered as the chill hit her curling up both hands holding my top now. I looked up as Auron moved over with the fur, he tilted his head looking to the girl "Luna Lovegood" he said before throwing the long fur around both myself and Luna tucking it around her small form.

I sighed feeling the magic in the fur work "someone needs to go get masters Snape and Flitwick, both should be in the staff room about now, then someone needs to find Robin bring them here" I said looking around. I spotted two seventh years look to each other before nodding, They looked over gave a small bow then ran out of the room, I held still as Luna moved herself hiding her head against my neck, That is when I felt it. I gasped feeling her magic brush against mine "Raven's gift" I said looking down at the child "what is that" Daphne asked moving over with most of the younger years.

I looked up at them before turning to the painting of the serpent brat "Raven's gift is almost the same as Liz's ability to see the aura and soul of a person, but miss Lovegood has those abilities and more. she can she magic in it's turn form, ture mage sight, the can see all the planes of magic, all worlds from heaven to hell. she can even walk in those planes if she so wish, she is also a ture seer, Rowena too had this gift said to be the first to prosess it" I told the room.

Luna pushed back alittle to rest her head on my shoulder looking up at me, I can see the fear in her eyes "no one in this room will hurt you little one" I cooed running a hand through her hair. the fear lessed but it was still there, "I swear apon my magic and life from this day I will stand as sword and shiled, protector and champion to Luna Lovegood, Hair of Raven's gift, so i say so mot be" I intoned getting wide eyes from most of in not everyone in the room "I swear apon my magic and life from this day I stand as protector to Luna Lovegood as if she is one of our own, so i say so mot be" eight voices intoned, I looked to see the crew just inside the room. Robin moved forward to drop to her knees next to me taking the silently crying child's face in her hands, she smiled leaning forwards to place a kiss apon her brow "hello little sister" she said. I snorted "I'll have more sister's then brothers soon" I said getting a giggle I was aiming for form my newest sister with luna that makes seven sisters, still including the minons that makes thriteen brothers, think the girls will catch up with finding more to add as sisters knowing my luck we will be out numbered before long.

I looked as my godfather and professer Flitwick moved over having followed in after the crew "she was found by Draco and his friends, she has been locked in a cupboard since before dinner Friday" I told the professors, Snape snapped his wand into his hand before running it over the child "I'm going to have you to remove the fur as it is interfearing with my scans, what is it" he asked, I shrugged of the fur moving Luna to my side "Artic Dragon wolf, thing tried to eat me when I was on a hunt summer before my first year, so killed it" I replied. that got a look "Artic Dragon wolves are a peaceful race, wise even and avoide all humans" Flitwick said, I looked to the halflin with a shrug "it was feral, gone mad, it had already killed off one of the smaller ice villages, and the three hunters that was after it, it was after I brought the body back to the guild that i found out it had a bonty on it's head. turns out some dark wizard twisted it tring to turn it into a weapon" I told him, I saw the confused looks one some of the faces around me "what is a Artic dragon-wolf" Thoadore asked. I looked Thor's cousin "a very large wolf that when fully grown stands about nine foot at the shoulder and about twice that in lenght, it is realy a dragon with wolf like featers scales covered in fur, wolf like head and body shape, no wings and instead of breathing fire they breath ice, they are capable of speech too" i replied.

I watched as Snape ran his scans before turning to the crew and I "she need sleep, I will make some postions for her, get her something to eat and put her to bed" He told us, I nodded as Sanji moved to leave the room after Robin whispered to him. I looked to the queen of the ravens rook with a raised brow "can she stay her m'lord snake" she asked, I titled my head to my godfather "she may" He said before leaving the room, Robin bowed to me before leaving to the room with Franky and Brook following with a dark smile on her face. I should pitty the fools who did this, I realy should "what is with that smile" Pansy asked, I looked to Liz's cousin "the Rook is going to find out just how bad pissing off their Queen soon" I replied moving to pick the sleeping child up moving to my own room with the others of the crew following. I placed the child down on my bed as Nami climbed one to curl up around her "Sleep now little one let the nine gaurd you as you rest" she said raning a hand throught Luna's hair, I snorted moving over to the small Living-room like area I added to my rooms last year. I truly pitty anyone who will hurt Luna as she now has big sisters who will take no shit form anyone.


	28. Chapter 28

**disclaimer; see other chapters as I own nothing**

 **A.N; 5/7-this was labaled chapter 27 when really it was chapter 28, so go back and read 27, laptop is playing nice and I have found my memory stick bloody thing was under the bed, love my cat but she is a pain in the ass sometimes**

chapter 28

-Yuki's p.o.v-

I watched as the alpha human moved into the hall looking around for his pack only finding the terror twins in his year, Diggory heir and the silver circle so moved over to sit with them at the end of the red table. that is odd most of the human pack turn up before or with their alpha most days, it is worrying what with the chamber being opened just a few weeks ago and what with yule coming up, so far only flichs cat has been hurt.

I looked around the hall dinner is already half over and the pack has not turned up, even the first years that has been added to the group after the start of term, his blood sister is missing too only those he calls minions and serpent sisters are here, even the first year Luna is missing.

there was a crash that had everyone turn to look at Lucifer as he sat frozen, it looks like he is not breathing, I watched professor Snape rush to the wolf as he's been called "Luffy" he asked placing a hand on his shoulder. only for the taller male to jump away from him, he looked around the hall with wild tri-coloured eyes "Lucifer" Snape barked getting those eyes locked onto him, I can see he wants to look away from those eyes. we watched as the wolf took a breath closing his eyes "I can not feel them" he said, he opened his eyes looking to his head of house with eyes of blood before it faded back to their true colours "I can not feel my crew something is wrong our bound is frozen, I can not feel them" he said he looked lost for a few minutes before his eyes herded and a snarl worked his way onto his face.

that dark look promised death to those who have hurt what he calls his "what the fuck happened to them" he snarled before turning on his heel stalking out of the hall like a wolf on the hunt.

I looked as our head of house moved into the common room later that night having called a house meeting, we all looked to her "three of our own has been attacked, they are now in the hospital wing having been attacked by the same thing that attacked mr. flichs cat" she told us. i looked around seeing the three members of Lucifer's pack missing, I raised my hand "yes miss Redwing" McGonagall asked, I saw most of the house looking to me most don't like me for being a werewolf it doesn't help I'm beating Granger in marks "the rest of the 'pack' was attacked wasn't they, it's just Lucifer's reaction at dinner he said he can't feel THEM meaning all of them" I asked, I heard boy wonder mumble "good bunch of dark wizards" that had McGonagall to turn to the boy with a stern look "5 points from Gryffindor mr potter" she said.

she looked back to me "yes mr. redwing the pack as they've been call was attack, they were found in one of the old corridors, we don't know why they where there, professor Dumbledore has asked Lucifer if he knew why they were there but he did not" she replied. I watched her leave before the boy-who-lived turned to me "why did you ask that the lot of them are dark wizards then again you are nothing but a filthy wolf" he spat at my feet. I rolled my eyes at the younger by a week boy before looking around the house only seeing the diehard boy wounded fans agree with him, I clicked my tongue "only you think they are dark potter" I told the boy before moving passed him to the dorms.

-luffy's p.o.v-

I looked from the corner of the hall as the others crowned the stage as Lockhert went about the duel club he talked Dumbles into making, I don't know why potter sr is not here as he is the duelling professor, even if it's only for the third years and up. I snorted as he was thrown across the room by Snape. I raised a brow when he asked me to dual the runt, I let the dark grin take over my face as I locked eyes on my brother "I think not, the wolf will put mr. potter into the hospital wing" Snape said taking one look at me "no he wont I can beat him" JJ said puffing up I outright snorted at that "I'm out of here, I only turned up to see Lockhert put on his ass. it wouldn't be fair to pit the untrained against an elite hunter" I said pushing off the wall heading for the door "your just scared" Ron yelled. I looked back to the runt and his side kick before pulling a scarp piece of paper from my pocket, I tore it up into six piece before throwing them, with a flick of my wand they transformed into six large hell hounds.

I looked around the room as the hounds moved around me as guards, I let my fangs show looking to my brothers face that had gone ghost white "I don't have time to put runts in their place" I said before turning on my heels moving out of the room leaving the hounds to guard the door they wont last long I didn't put much magic in them.

I looked up as pomfrey moved into the room my crew has been placed in after some fool tried to attack them when they were first brought in, my money is on one of JJ fans. she looked over to me and frowned "have you been sleeping" she asked, I know what I look like, bags under my eyes "a little" I replied she sighed before shaking her head "I'll give you a potion when you leave" she told me for looking over the pack.

I moved into the common room, every watching as I moved over to the 'thrown' everyone on pins and needles as i haven't been 100% sane what with the crew being attacked and with yule holiday starting soon. I looked around as I sat down Draco moved over before sitting on the floor near me, he looked up at me before around the room "yes Draco" I asked. he looked up at me "did you know JJ was a parselmouth" he asked, I sat up straight before leaning forwards "when" I asked. he took a breath before looking me in the eyes, the boy has sprit "I summoned a snake in our duel he spoke to it" he replied.

I sat back looking to the portrait of Salazar "seems the runt has active blood in him, pity I'm first born" I said, the painting sighed looking to me "where is the chamber" I asked he just shook his head before closing his eyes "there are spells placed on our paintings to stop us telling anyone of our chambers" he replied. I clicked my tongue looking around the room before standing "I am reinforcing the rule of no snake will travel alone no less then a packs of three and keep your wits about you, you hear anything that doesn't belong you run" I ordered the room. all of them bowed their heads "yes king" they mumbled as i moved to my room, why didn't I ask or at lest look for the founder chambers when this place was first build, oh yeah they wanted their own hideaways, cleaver little brats found away to stop me from finding them with my mediums.

I watched from the study corner as crabbe and goyle moved into the common room following Draco, I narrowed my eyes seeing the dark look thrown my way by the both of them. now what is going on now those two would never give me that look, they would cower before giving me any look like that then again so would most of the house as i've been on a very short fuse these last few weeks.

I watched them before waving one of the sixth year that stayed for the holidays over, she stopped by me, I waved her down as the two fakes looked over as did Draco "go get master Snape tell him there is a pair of polyjuice brats within the pit" I told her at a whisper.

I waved Draco off as he raised a brow at me, he bowed his head before going back to talking to the fakes, I snorted at their questions, asking if Draco knew who the heir was, that got Draco on guard as they all say I am the heir Salazar has even taking to calling me his true heir after my second year. He looked over to me "do you know who the heir is my king" he asked getting both fakes to jump to their feet, those who stayed for the holidays all had wands drawn pointing to the two "w- what are you doing" fake goyle said.

I looked to Severus as he` moved into the room "is there a problem" he asked looking around, I saw the panic on the fakes faces "a fake crabbe and goyle master Snape, from the looks thrown my way it could be potter jr and one of his sidekicks that or one of his fans" I replied just as they started to change back. I looked the runt and his red head side kick over "where is the girl she just about has the brains to make the potion" I asked getting a glare "you couldn't make it" JJ growled, I shrugged leaning back in my chair no need to tell them I once made the potion at 8 "Pandora seek granger out" I told my female hound.

I watched the hound run out of the room as my godfather grabbed both boys by the arm pulling them out of the room, I got up to follow just for the fun of it, Diablo following at my heel.

we ran into McGonagall "Minerva will you follow wolf he will lead you to the missing one" Snape said moving passed her, she looked to me so I told her what happened leading her towards Pandora, following our bond.

we found granger in the second floor bathroom as a cat hybrid I had to bite my tongue so not to laugh, so looked over to what is left of the potion. I let a scowl show before looking to the girl who was trying not to cry as McGonagall ripped into her, I clicked my tongue leaning against the stall behind me "she's lucky she didn't kill them and herself" I said. that cut the professor off looking to me, I pointed down at the potion "it's off colour and thickness, they are lucky it even worked for as long as it did and it didn't poison themselves as but the looks of it, it has a 45% chance of not working and a good 20% chance of poisoning" I told them. both paled even if you can't see it from the fur on Granger, I called Pandora to my side "I am heading back to the common room, I have a password to change and a house to calm down" I told the elder female giving her a bow.

 **A.N = okay laptop is playing up so going to stop, will try to put the other chapters on in the morning but right now think I need to stop as seeing double me thinks, let me know what you think and vote in poll please**


	29. Chapter 29

**disclaimer; own only anything you DON'T know :), wish i did though**

 **"shadow king"** \- old tongue

chapter 29

-snape's p.o.v-

I watched my eldest godson as he sat down to lunch, his face dawn, eyes shadowed by large bags skin pale, it has been three months since his pack was attacked. There was a small space every side of him as his temper has a habbit of flaring up at a moments notice even the added to the pack sat a little away from him but still flanked him.

there was noise out in the hall before the doors where thown open, we all look seeing Shanks and seveal other old souls with him, i saw luffy look to them before lowering his head once move all energy drained from him these days. I saw the narrowing of eyes before Rogar moved over to him and barked **"have you lost your bite Lord Shadow, have you become fangless without you pack"** that got a half hearted snarl from the younger, the older looked back the those by the door "this is the mighty hound of hell, your commander" he asked waving a hand back at Luffy, some looked away as Luffy turned his head to glare at who everyone know now as the first king, my old captain "piss off" he growled. Rogar threw back his head and laughed turning to look Luffy dead in the eyes "pathetic, weak can't even protect your crew" he sneered.

I watched Luffy jump up grabbing the elder male by the front of his top and snarl barring fangs, the sound made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, Rogar just grinned "there's the hells fire, the alpha demon I've heard about" he said throwing an arm around the younger male "now lets get him out to play" he chuckled pulling Luffy from the hall.

I wasn't the only one to run out of the hall then the sound of a battle reached us near the end of lunch hour, we all stood wide eyed at the destruction down near the lake. I moved close stopping by Marco "what" was all I could ask as I saw Luffy fighting hand to hand with those I know of. Law, Shanks, Ryleigh, Rogar, Mihawk and Dragon and he was holding his own for every hit landed on him he hit back thrice.

Marco looked to me then back to the battle royal behind the barrier "Luffy's going feral if we didn't do this he would snap and attack the first person to piss him off, he's holding onto all the rage from his pack being attack, he can't find the one who's done it so he will likely take it out on some one else" he told me.

the battle lasted near two hours before we saw Luffy stubble dropping to his knee before pushing himself back to lie on the hard ground, his breathing returned to normal quickly as he closed his eyes looking at peace with him self for the first time in months. Shanks moved over to him leaning over his head blocking the sun, he shook his head before reaching down grabbing his arm pulling him up over his shoulder. he grinned looking to the others that turned up with him "he's asleep, crazy bastard almost beat us they just falls asleep" he told them. there were some snorts before Shanks yelped dropping Luffy who let out a curse rolling onto his back "ass" he growled as Law moved over to help him up.

I stood and watched as Law and Kidd carried the Wolf between them following Poppy to the hospital wing as the headmaster argued with Shanks and Rogar, I shook my head before moving to follow after my eldest godchild.

Luffy would sleep for three days before re-joining the rest of the school, the headmaster gave his a weeks detention for the fighting, McGonagall got him to let her over see it.


	30. Chapter 30

**disclaimer; see other chapters**

 **A.N- more on the past**

chapter 30

-Mcgonagall's p.o.v-

I looked up watching the wolf write his lines for the fourth night running, he sat with his chin resting on his left hand as he held the quill loosely in his right, his eyes at half mast. the bags under his eyes faded a little but he still looks like he could use a few more days sleep, he needs to eat more as he's lost a bit of weight and starting to look a little too thin for his 6 and a half foot frame.

I shook my head looking back to him seeing his eyes on me "how much taller are you going to get" i asked before blinking I didn't mean to say that, a low chuckle had me lock eyes with the wolf "I reached 8 foot in my last life" he replied. I sat back in my chair as he placed his quill down leaning back watching me "how old was you when you died" i asked, that got me a half smile "350" he replied before telling me about the time lock as they called it, how a mist covered the world when he was 50 and the near 230 years it took to revers it, all those years not a single birth or death, even after they ageing slowed.

I called a elf to bring some tea before waving Luffy to join me, I poured us some tea as he sat across from me "you still hold pain in your eyes do you know that" I told him getting a raised brow. I smiled "it lessen when the first 8 reborns joined the school, but you still held a pain like someone was missing, I thought it would vanish with your brothers the Gol twins joined you" I told him. he frowned before sigh leaning back after placing his cup down "my heart healed a little more finding my brothers' and an old friend this year but you are right someone is missing my soul uncompleted" he said.

I thought back to all I know of this reborn, all the little rumors going around about this group, my eyes wide before I felt this males pain from what that rumors spoke of "there is a rumors floating around about a mate you once had" I said. I caught the pain that flash over his face before he closed his eyes taking a breath "yes" he hissed, he opened his eyes locking them with mine giving a hollow chuckle "and i see her everyday" he told me.

I gave a start before my eyes widened "here at the school but you don't sit with anyone but your pack, your not in a relationship the grapevine will get that information out within hours" I said, he grinned shaking his head "she doesn't remember and it is dangerous to force or get someone to remember before they are ready too" he told me. he then told me of a reborn that was forced to remember before he was ready, how even twenty years later he is still seeing a mind healer, or mind walker as Luffy calls them.

I refilled our cups before looking to the clock "will you tell me who" I asked, that got me a raised brow and a flash of fangs, his eyes flashed blood red also. I slowly picked up my wand "I swear on my life and magic I will no revile what one Lucifer tells me on this night so mot be" I intoned. I grinned as the old soul blinked at me before chuckling "knew the was a reason I liked you aunt tabby" he said, I was my turn to blink hearing the name the boy gave me as a babe "Yuki redwing" he told me.

I just stared at him trying to picture them together "how" I asked, he shook his head giving a fond chuckle "she was a healer, Chopper and Law was away from Raftel. no one liked seeing to me if I need a healer, she was only a rookie then so they pushed her to see to my wounds. it was after the third war I had been captured and kept within a lab and experimented on for close to a year before I was found. I was the only one of my crew at base so no one could get near me as I was feral, Yuki poor little one had to teat me, she threatened to tie me to the bed and keep me under if I didn't stop fighting her and trying to escape the healing wing" he told me. I had to chuckle at that " I could not stop blinking at her, me a 8 foot wall of muscle, Yuki was barely 5'' slim build, no body had spoken to me like that in years so I did nothing letting this rookie healer see to me" he said.

i shook my head "how old were the pair of you" I asked, he gave a rouge grin "first time we met I was 31, Yuki was only 18" he replied, 13 years between them, I raised a brow wanting to know more of the story. Luffy gave a fake put out sigh with was ruined by his grin "I was let out of the wing a month later, I asked Yuki for a date, first person in years to turn me down, I believe her words were 'I don't date big headed ego playboys with a drinking problem', I could do nothing as she walked away, I just shrugged it off and went back to everyday life. over time I slowly cut back on my lovers and drinking till a year after being told no, I figured out why I was doing it, I wanted Yuki for myself my more animalistic self wanted her my very soul called for this light. I started asking for dates again, again she said no it wasn't till three years after I first asked that I got my date, a spy had found his way onto the island with a bomb strapped to his body. his target the hospital wing, I saw him for what he was, I was doing rounds inside the castle as something felt off, I ordered every one out. I saw Yuki wouldn't clear the blast in time so used my speed to get between them ripping off my coat as it was make of fireproof seaking skin. I took the brunt of the blast wrapping my body around Yuki, I think I hit two pillars and a wall before the pain knocked me out, I woke three days later in one of the grand hall. I was there for a few days, Yuki moved in front of me as I left, she poked my in the chest and told me I have one chance I mess up the date I'd never get a second one before walking off" he told me.

his eyes soften getting a far off look "we dated for three year, I asked her to marry me on the eve of the fourth war, I was 37, she 24, the war lasted two years. we married on her 27th, her birthday being after mine I was already 40, I was 43 when she told me she was pregnant, 44 when the four of them were taken from me" he said. I reached across taking his hand, his eyes came back into focus "triplets" I asked, he nodded eyes lowed looking for a moment like he was broken before drawing on his inner strength raising his eyes "two daughters and a son, they where but hours old" he replied.

I looked over this young man sat in front of me taking in how he held himself and what I've seen of him over the years, how he reacts with the other reborns how they all react to him. I felt my eyes widen just a little, he raised a brow at me "why are you letting every one believe JJ is the king" I asked, he smirked "I have not, several reborns have called me king of hell" he replied. I narrowed my eyes at him "the king, THE king of pirates not king of hell" I said, he pushed himself to his feet seeing the time "but my dear aunt tabby are they not one and the same, I've left enough clue for people to put together, still wanting for Severus to work it out as he once know me the second time he was thrown back to that time, so no letting him know" he said before turning leaving the room.


	31. Chapter 31

**disclaimer; see other chapters owning nothing**

chapter 31

-Yuki's p.o.v-

I looked up as shade appered on top of the stairs, he looks worn out, but he once told me he was the Gaurdian so he must be looking into the attacks up at the school. The hounds have not joined me much in the last few months as I've told them to stay at her humans side.

he moved down the stairs head low "are you alright" I asked the hound, he let out a sigh before lying down near the old fire place "just need some sleep that is all" he replied. it looks like we're not going hunting tonight, I watched the hound place his head on his paws before closing his red eyes, I let out a yawn myself before moving over to the elder curling up at his side a nap sounds good right now.

I woke with the sun, I blinked feeling a robe over my body, I sat up moving it around my shoulders looking around the room watching the dust swirl in the morning light. I looked over my shoulder seeing shade still asleep, must need it as he always leaves before morning or after bring me back after a hunt. I ran my eyes over his scarred form now i can see them in the light, I watched as an eye opened looking around the room before he yawned sawing off needle sharp fangs.

his head snapped to the trap door under the willow as he pushed himself to his feet, I held off pouting as I stood and still I had to raise my head to look up at him been 6ft tall and myself only been 5'3. he flashed a grin bending down butting his head against my shoulder before letting the shadows take him away. I turned to the door as it opened showing McGonagall, she gave me an odd look, what is that about she's been doing that for the last week "good morning, Yuki" she said with a smile, I smiled back "morning professor" I said back before following her to the school and hospital wing.

I looked around the hall from where I sat, looking for the wolf, only seeing him missing but then again he's been late to meal times every day for the last few weeks. since it's the weekend it's likely he is with his pack and will be chased out of the wing for lunch.

I wasn't the only out who looked up hearing a violin eco though the halls before a voice started to sing;

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

unikaze kimakase namimakase

shio no mukou de, yuuhi no sawagu

sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta

sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo

DON to icchou utao, funade no uta

kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete

oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri

binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

warera kaizoku, umi watteku

nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo

ho ni hata ni ketateu wa dokuro

arashi ga kite zo, senri no sora ni

nami ga odoru to, DORAMU narase

okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo

asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume

te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo

nami wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo

binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo

Don to icchou utao, unaba no uta

douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo

hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

yo-hohoho, yo-hohoho

I know that song i just know it but from where, there was a chuckle near the doors that made most of the hall jump, there stood Marco as the hall knows him having only heard his first name given. he looked around the hall leaning against the doors "I was going to ask where the commandeer is but i can take a guess" he said, I saw boy wonder puff up at the mention of his brothers rank "why you looking for him, I am the king" he growled. that got a mocking grin from the elder male "sure you are, our king was a short chubby runt, yoi" he said slowly.

there was a chuckle behind the blond "now now phoenix play nice with the runt" wolf said moving up behind the other male, Marco turned half way giving a bow "as you wish" he said getting a snort. Luffy looked over the hall before tilting his head out side, Marco fell in step with the wolf as they moved outside.

 **A.N- love blinks sake, I can sing it in both Japanese and English was listening to it as I wrote this chapter too :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**disclaimer; see other chapters as I own nothing but am borrowing people and places, I am giving them back once I finish using them I make no money from this**

*let's mosey*- Hogwarts

chapter 32

-Cedric's p.o.v-

I sat with the twins for dinner looking around for Luffy, as meal time is almost over, he hasn't missed a meal in two weeks, I looked to the twins who just shrugged so looked to the five snakes who too shrugged. where is he, he's been fidgety for the last three days but when he got a letter and a parcel this morning he let a terrifying grin show before heading off to lessons, I do not want to know what made him make that face. having know the wolf for the last four years or not, I do not want to be his pray or try to stop him, he has not been himself since his crew was attack.

I think we all jumped as the doors where thrown open and Luffy walked in making them slam closed, I think we all heard them lock, the headmaster jumped to his feet "sit down Dumbles" Luffy snarled moving to the front off the hall. I looked to what he was wearing, high combat boots tucked into black leather jeans, a skin tight blood red tank top with a black dragon scale sleeveless trench coat thrown over it. i them saw the blade on his back a katana i think it's called, the blade bare held to his back with magic with cracks running over it, it looks to be one swing from falling apart. he stopped before the teachers table before turning to face the hall "Hogwarts, seal this room in the name of the guardian's hand" he called. the very walls shook before a females voice floated through the room *it is done protector, will you be taking back you post* she asked, Luffy snorted "no, the Guardian will take his post when he feels like it, I will be taking command only for this show" he replied.

he looked around the room "the chamber has been found and the beast killed" he told us, that got a reaction the head master tried to get to his feet only to find himself stuck as every one started shouting "SILENCE" Luffy barked. we all looked to him wide eyed "you will all be silent, as I said the beast is dead" he said, "because I killed it" JJ shouted, Luffy smirked "that what was it" he asked getting the boy to shut up.

Luffy took a crystal out of his pocket, I've seen hunters use them to transport their kills "I give you the basilliks of the chamber" he said making the crystal flash. i was not the only one to scream seeing the 60foot snake drop to the floor between the red and yellow table, it's hide covered in swords running down it's length "SILENCE" was barked again freezing everyone as a pressure settled on the room, everyone looked bug eyed at Luffy as he stood at the head of the beast. He was grinning like the devil before touching the crystal to the beast that vanished with a flash, he looked around the hall fangs bared "show your self Riddle, I know your here processing a child, but which one, show your self you sorry son of a Muggle" he barked.

the hall frozen watching before the twins sister stood, her head tilted down "you killed it" she whispered but all heard it, the wolf snorted "well hello Tom" he purred. Ginny snarled "don't call me that", Luffy threw back his head and laughed "but that is your name is it not Tom mavol riddle, the name your squib mother gave you, named after your Muggle father, or should I call you by the name you gave yourself, Lord voldemort" he asked before giving a mocking bow.

I was not the only one who sucked in a breath hearing that the dark lord's name and parentage, Ginny snarled or the one possessing her did "I have a question riddle, why target my crew, brothers and little sisters" Luffy asked. the girl Smirked eyeing the taller male "why else, poor Ginny as she poured her soul and life energy into the diary told me all about you, the reborn who stood in her _kings_ way, all about the abandoned potter, the boy with no family name. you who commanded the other reborns though not the king of the prophecy given about the pirate king's return. your _brother_ who was my down full but I shall return, I will kill him and you then take control of the other old souls, they will see I will make a better King, they will bow down to me. I attacked your _pack_ to weaken you" he spat the last part.

Luffy chuckled flashing fangs "you poor fool, I will not weaken just because my pack are attack, no you should have done your homework on the hell's king. you poor fool I was just going to destroy you for even thinking you can take me on but I have another way I've been dying to try" he said. Ginny narrowed her eyes at the older male "and how will you do that with out killing the girl" he asked, Luffy raised an arm straight up;

 _I call upon you, answer my call_

 _I summon you_

 _heed my call and come, pass into this word_

 _I summon you_

 _come to my call lord of the dead_

 _king of the underworld_

 _I call you lord Hades_

 _answer the call of your summoner_

 _come I command you_

the temper dropped as a portal opened above Luffy and a red robed skull demon appeared floating down behind the wolf who stood tall. the demon/hades bowed to Luffy "what is your wish high summoner" it asked in a voice that made you want to curl up and hide. Luffy looked over his shoulder "this girl is possessed, the soul of the leech is yours" he replied. the thing flew at Ginny and passing though her, she dropped like a puppet cut from it's stings, Hades turned to Luffy bowed before vanishing. Luffy held his hand forwards with a sneer, "be lucky I do this girl, I should just leave you as you are foolish brat" he spat

 _I call upon you, answer my call_

 _I summon you_

 _heed my call and come, pass into this world_

 _I summon you_

 _come to my call lord of fire and healing_

 _being of the sacred ash_

 _I call you phoenix_

 _answer the call of your summoner_

 _come I command you_

this time a portal opened in front of him and out flew a phoenix twice Luffy's height, it flew around the hall before stopping in front of it's summoner with a bow "heal the girl of the processions only" he told the bird before moving passed it to the doors that swung open as he got there.

I watched the hall de-send into chaos after phoenix, I looked to the twins who where watching JJ and Ronald fuss over Ginny, I saw the headmaster and professors Snape and McGonagall rushed out of the hall after Luffy. don't think they will find him unless he wants to be.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer; see other chapters**

chapter 33

-yuki's p.o.v-

I walked into the hall only to stop seeing the wolf glaring down at his brother "say that again brat" the taller growled, what has happened now only three mouths into the spring term and four days since Luffy called on the old summons. JJ glared up at the taller boy as I moved to sit at the end of the red table near the twins, Cedric and the sliver circle all of them gave me a small smile some of the few who don't care I turn into a man eating wolf one a mouth. I nodded to the wolf and boy wonder, Fred flashed a grin "JJ being a fool again" he told me, I shook my head at the stupidity of my year mate before thanking Fred for the quick catch up getting a big grin being one of the only few people who can tell the twins apart.

I looked back to the brothers, it looks like Luffy's had another growth spurt, he really need to put some weight back on as he's starting to look too thin he's getting closer to 7 foot. the older brother raised a brow as the smaller puffed up throwing his chest out as if that will make he seem bigger "you are not welcome to sit at our table" he said, wolf snorted looking around at everyone not even trying to pretending they are not watching, dinner and a show it seems today. he looked back down at JJ "your not the head of the pride, you don't make the rules" he said.

I saw the headmaster sit forward "I believe JJ is the head of the pride" he said making all the of the hall look to him, dose he not see what most of us see "ask the lions who the head of the pride is, headmaster" Luffy said. the headmaster looked over the table "Mr. Weasley the younger" he asked, the twins brother puffed up as if being asked was a grate thing "JJ" he replied. Luffy snorted before looking the length of the table "Katie who is the head of the pride" he asked the chaser, she smiled "Zoro and Sanji we have two heads, two kings" she replied.

Luffy looked to the head master "do you even know who the leader of the houses are headmaster" he asked, Dumbledore looked over the houses "is what miss Bells said true" he asked our table nearly everyone nodded, only ones who didn't are JJ fans. the headmaster looked to the other tables "who is head raven" he asked the blue table, Chang stood getting a smile from the old man "so miss Chang is" he said more to himself, she shook her head "no headmaster, Robin is queen within the nest, Franky and Brook act as her guards" she told him.

I saw the shark grin before Luffy could hid it as the old man looked to the yellow table, Cedric stood from my table "Nami is queen within the set, Usopp and Chopper are her guards" he told the old man. I saw the old man look to the green table with hidden discuss "I take it Mr Malfoy is king" he asked, I saw Draco snort shaking his head "the pit already had a king in my first year, Lucifer is king in the pit has been since his first year" he replied.

JJ snarled at his brother "Zoro and Sanji aren't here, I am king" he said glaring up at him, wolf snorted not removing his eyes from the headmaster "worked it out old man" he asked. Flitwick squeaked getting all eyes turned to him "three of the houses are missing their leaders" he said, "two I am king" JJ shouted, wolf crossed his arms looking to the Halfling "continue professor" he said. the half goblin grinned "they are missing their leaders but are not without a ruler" he said eyeing the dark male. wolf just grinned as I saw some of the teachers eyes widen "what's that supposed to mean" potter sr asked, Flitwick looked to him before sighing "who do the other rulers answer too-" he looked to Luffy "-you've been running all four houses since they were attacked haven't you" he asked.

Luffy nodded as JJ threw the mother off all hissy fits with his father joining in "morons, there wont be a change of leadership just because little boy wonder throws a fit" Luffy said over the noise. that shut the both of them up, both giving him dirty looks, wolf just huffed turning to the red table "raise your hand if you want JJ to take over as king, even after Zoro and Sanji wakes" he asked. I hid a grin when only about 10 hands went up out of the whole house, Luffy looked to JJ "out voted brat, Zoro and Sanji remind as kings" he said before moving to sit by the twins.

-Flitwicks p.o.v-

I moved into the hall a little late for dinner to see it looks like we are having a show today as most have taken to calling anything that happens to Lucifer during meal times. this time he sat on the steps leading to the teachers table his eyes on the entrance hall, leaning forward arms crossed over his knees, eyes at half mass looking half sleep, every one looking form him to the doors as I moved to my seat.

he sat there watching the doors not moving even though dinner was half way over, some jumped when he sat up straight with a mad grin on his face eyes still locked with the doors.

they where thrown open "I hope you know what attacked us and where I can find it" Zoro growled in way of greeting, Luffy snorted eyes running over his crew and friends "already killed the fools who dares" he snarled. the 8 of his crew looked their captain over before moving towards him, Nami and Robin reached him first moving to sit between his parted legs resting against his front, Zoro to his right, Sanji to his left both tucked against his side. Chopper sat between the girls resting back against him, Usopp sat behind Nami, in front of Zoro shoulder to Luffy's side, Brook and Frank sat back to back with their captain, all of them leaning on the older boy.

I saw the sneer on James sr's face and a few of them that hate the pack, I looked back to them at the intake of breaths. we watched as a red aura came off Luffy swirling around the group, it was soon joined by green, orange, brown, deep blue, pink, purple, light blue and a black/white mix. they swirled and danced with each other "Yami" Luffy called, the black phoenix flashed into the room hovering above his bonded, he let out a cry of joy seeing the 8 around his human. eight more flashes joined the largest bird, they hovered in a circle around their bonded "our bond is anew, take us to our room, we are going to force it" Luffy said, all nine birds flew down grabbing their bonded and flashing away.

 **A'N- might add more in a few hours or over the next two days** , **AND end of year**


	34. Chapter 34

**disclaimer; see other chapters,,**

 **A.N- two more chapters for you then I'm done for the night, you'll have more in a few days**

chapter 34

-Lucifer's p.o.v-

I yawned moving into the village from the manor as i've once again been kicked out, i clicked my tounge looking around illusion village for something to do. the crew has told me to get lost so what if i'm being just alittle cliny after what happened this year. That plus have been having dreams again from back on Raftal, only this time they are not twisted but they make me long for my mate, my queen.

I looked up sencing someone watching me, i felt my eyes widen seeing the bright red hair and warm amber eyes looking at me, the elder women tilted her head towards the chair across from her.

I moved over to the star-light cafe and sat across from the red haed, I raised a brow seeing her push magic into the pivecy rune on the table top. she looked up locking eyes with me "hello m'king" she said with a bow of her head, I let out a sigh "hello Katsumi" I said back. She let out a huff narrowing her eyes at me so clicked my tounge "hello mother" I corected myself getting a grin from my once mother-in-law. she ran her eyes over me before reaching to grab my hand on the table top "not long now" she told me, I felt my eyes widen remembering she has a small gift to see what is to come "when" I asked at a whisper, she gave me a sad smile "before you leave hogwarts" was her reply.

I let out a sigh looking around the squar "Gray remember yet" I asked thinking of her husband, she smiled again this time the smile was sweet, last time I saw that look I endded up on a island in only my birthday suit and that was after I asked to marry her only child. she giggled with a knowing look "not yet, will you still take her though he is a wolf" she asked back, I narrowed my eyes fashing my fangs "mine for now till the end of time, my light my life _be you human or beast_ " I hissed part of my vow to her and adding Yuki's to the end. she sat back looking like the cat that killed the bird, drank all the cream and blamed it on the dog, I raised a brow so she sighed "she is thinking no one will want her as a mate becuase she is a werewolf" she told me.

I snorted looking around before spotting said wolf moving towards us with a confussed look in her eyes, I stood before bending to look my once mother in the eyes "she is my light, my sanity and it kills me every day that she dosen't remember but I can wait and will wait even if it will be years before she dose, even if she chosie another as a mate after they return" I told her.

I moved passed Yuki "umm" I looked over my shoulder and down at the white wolf, I sighed with a small chuckle "seems I know your mother, good day Yuki" I said turning forwards.

I looked back as she joined her mother Katsumi looked to me giving me that smile again, I shuddered thinking back to the two weeks stuck on the island before anyone found me. I snorted gray is not the one to fear it's his little wife.


	35. Chapter 35

**disclaimer; see other chapters**

chapter 35

I sighed moving down the train looking for the others having driven off the soul suckers, I saw the shaken up kids as I passed the compartments "coco" I called the guild elf. I looked to her as she appered at my side "master devil" she asked, I gave the aged elf a smile "hot chocolate for every one if you please we've had a runin with dementrers" I told her, her eyes went wide before nodded popping away know she will get the other elves at the guild to help her.

I stopped looking into a compartment seeing Yuki and two adults I know, I pushed the door open getting them to look to me, I looked my wolf over from head to toe having not seen her since the beginning of summer when I ran into her mother. I clicked my tongue seeing her shaking "coco" I called again, she appeared holding a tray of take-away cups of chocolate, I nodded my head to my wolf. she also gave some to the lord black and his mate, they took the cups with a smile before the elf popped away.

I saw lord black eyeing me up and down as did the older wolf "thank you" Yuki whispered, I nodded to the white wolf as she took a sip letting out a sigh, I leaned against the door before shoving my hands in my pockets to hide the shaking, I raised a brow seeing the narrowing of the younger wolfs eyes "your shaking, why didn't you take a hot chocolate" she asked, that got both older males eyes on me.

I let out a small chuckle, still eagle-eyed "the elves will give out to the others first, and I don't need it the shaking will stop in a bit" I replied. I forced myself to calm down to not give away that the soul suckers have rattled me that much, I blinked seeing Yuki hold her cup to me "lies, I don't know how I know but that is a lie" she said. I looked into her silver eyes before closing my own letting out a breath as a shudder "they rattled you" she asked at a whisper.

I let out a bark of a dry laugh opening my eyes "I have over 300 years of bad memories that can pick from and they only every target those ones, I will be find drink before it goes cold" I told her. she growled, I felt myself freeze at the sound, the sound was one of announce to a dog or wolf but it was one of an alpha would give a pup, plus it brought up memories I quickly push down before they could take over, those memories need to be locked up before they make me push her to far and risk braking her mind before she is ready to remember. I pushed them back so they did not temp me to pin the smaller one down and claim what is mine, bad time for bed-room memories to escape.

I shook myself raising a brow at the younger wolf before letting my own growl, one of a higher rank telling one to back down, I saw her flinch but also the shudder that travelled her body "I will be fine" I told the little one.

I looked to the Black pair seeing them watching us, I ran my eyes over them, I saw Lord Black narrow his eyes when mine stayed on his mate to long "DADA teachers" I asked looking to the dominant of the pair. I heard the growl he let off but didn't lower my eyes from the dog shifter only raised a brow with a smirk, I don't know what to do with these two. Last I heard they broke it off with potters after I was abandoned and left Britain yet they are back now, what to do both men are my godfathers or were when I was a kid.

I sighed looking into the corridor seeing Zoro moving towards me a feral smirk on his face, I raised a brow at him only to snort seeing the cloaks he held over his shoulder "how many you kill" he asked stopping next to me. I saw the three shudder at the aura coming off the cloak "five" I replied pushing the memories down as the aura wasn't that strong. my second eyed me before sighing "I see their deaths, and the time they tapped me in that tank" he told me, I raised a brow knowing that Zoro was the last to die they all ended up dead with in days of each other to far for me to get to them but by the old gods did they take the bastards to hell with them. the tank was made for Zoro it would fill with dirt and burring him to death over and over before emptying as soon as it sensed him take a breath of life it would start again, it was during in the time of the lock took us two weeks to find him. I clicked my tongue before sighing "your deaths, larva pit and _their deaths_ " I said, my trap the same but it filled with larva every time my body reformed I was there a month since the crew had to brake into Marnie HQ to free me as I was moved. the lovely marines made sure I got the memories of my crews deaths via a mind walker same with my wolf's and cubs.

Zoro snorted looking into the compartment eyeing the three of them "we're all fucked up just a little" he said tilting his head looking to me, I snorted pushing off the door. I threw an arm around my beta "let go see if the others managed to kill the soul suckers" I said, he let out a roaring laugh "think I beat ero-cook" he said with a grin, I snorted shaking my head pulling him off with me.

-Sirius' p.o.v-

I watched as Minerva snarled and ripped into Albus about the dementors on the train, I looked around the room only seeing both Potters looking to want to help the old man. I raised a brow seeing Severus rolling his eyes looking at them, the old cat looked to me and Ramus "do you know what drove them off" she asked, I shrugged thinking about the odd male that stopped by "a student stopped by our compartment, he called a elf to give out hot chocolate another one turned up asking how many he killed" Ramus replied. I saw the raised brows before Severus asked "tall over 7 foot" he asked, I nodded getting a snort from the head snake "wolf drove them off then, the other child, blonde or green hair" he asked, it was my turn to raise a brow "green" I replied wonder if he has black blood in him.

The old cat sighed sitting back "Lucifer and Zoro" she told us, I sat up at the first name only knowing one kid by that name "no doubt the rest of the pack helped can't see Sanji not turning it into a competition with Zoro" Pomona said getting a snort from most if not all teachers "pack" Ramus asked. Filius gave a small grin shaking his head "you'll see" he replied.

I watched as the others go leaving only the head of houses I looked to the four "Lucifer" I asked mostly looking to the snake in the room, he went to asked as there was a knock on the door, the lioness called to enter. I watched as the same dark haired male from the train pushed the door open and walk in with three others, a blonde male wearing a Gryffindor tie, and two females one wearing a yellow the other blue. the tallest looked over them in the room before looking to his head of house seeing the green tie tucked into his pocket "all settled down and lights out for the younger years" the orange haired female told us.

Pomona smiled at the girl "and the home sick" she asked, the blonde gave a half grin "the elves are getting the hot chocolate ready" he replied, the other female gave a small giggle "that is if they don't sleep though the night, Lu order warm milk with a small calming draught and a tiny compulsion spell to drink them" she told us. the taller male Lucifer leaned against the wall "spells set in the main common rooms so if any one wakes we will know" he said, I watched once more as he ran his eyes over myself and my mate. I let out a growl to show how much it annoyed me, he snorted pushing off the wall "I don't want your mate or yourself padfoot" he said before turning to the door "good night" he said leaving me frozen looking at his back.

the orange haired female giggled looking to me before giving a bow "night" she said leaving after linking arms with the other female, the blonde looked over at myself and Ramus "what was the count" Severus asked, the boy snorted "captain 5, myself and Zoro 3 the others got one each. the soul suckers bring up bad memories so don't be surprised if we mange to kill them all of before the year is up" he replied before turning and leaving the room.

I looked to the other four in the room raising a brow "you'll see" was all Filius said as he too got up to leave with the older females following, the snake clicked his tongue "don't push him or he will push you away" he told us. we got up and followed him out of the room only to stop seeing the tall form that I now know is my godson leaning against the wall "wolf" Snape questioned before the taller male pushed off shaking his head. I watched as he ran his hand though his back length hair "I need a draught a strong one" he replied, Snape nodded passing the taller male, Lucifer moved to follow with a last look at us.

 **A.N- done for now**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer; see other chapters**

 **A.N- Was going to post this over the weekend but forgot that and you can blame watching to much anime**

chapter 36

I stayed back after the first DADA class having waved off the sliver circle and the twins, OWL year and the black pair gave a pop quiz to see what we know, not a lot as we have had a new teacher each year. Not once in the five years here have we had a good teacher, lets see how well these two will do then again anyone is better then Lockhert from last year and the fool Quirrell. Around the room large posters of creatures and some off spells at lest they look like they know what they are doing, and both have masters.

I saw the old wolf looking over at me as the last left the room, I watched as he hit his mate getting him to look over, I tilled my head locking eyes with the werewolf getting a growl from Lord Black . I raised a brow looking to him "why do you growl" I asked, I watched as he shook himself "um Mr-" he froze not knowing what to call me as I know I am listed as No-Name on the call list "Wolf, most of the professors call me that, but you could call me Luffy as you once did that is if you give me a good reason as to why I have not heard from you in 13 years Godfather, Snape has already told me why he did not visit me" I told the Grim. I held off scowling seeing both of them freeze, narrowing my eyes I looked from one to the other before reaching down grabbing my bag and walking out the door that seemed to wake them as I heard them call after me so ducked into one of the hidden corridors that looks like they haven't see a human in hundreds of years.

I pushed open a painting moving into the hall just down form Severus' rooms, looking at my watch seeing it is time for lunch, with a shrug I headed to Sev's rooms. Salazar looked out form the painting that guarded the door "you going to let me in brat" I asked getting a grin "your younger then me right now and no you have not given me the password adopted father or not" he replied. I snorted rolling my eyes "Oro Jackson" I gave the password I heard Sev change it to after the last time I got into his rooms, Sal smirked - as he is the one giving me the passwords- swinging his frame open.

for someone being called the bat of the dungeons and only seen wearing black, his rooms are bright some what with cool blues and greens reminding me of the clear blue seas. Even to this day I still hold back a flinch even though the founding brat found a way with runes to stop that part of the curse since the plant we found that did just that no longer exits after the world was reformed. I eyed the wall to wall book case across from the grand fireplace might as well he will turn up sooner or later as I tripped a ward as I entered to room.

I looked up form the book on Dark arts as Sev entered the room half hour after I entered, He looked me over before sighing "you will tell me how you keep getting in" he said moving over to the little kitchen hidden in the corner "I heard you set that one, maybe I'll tell you after graduation" I called over hearing him going about making tea. He sat across form me having put the tray down, I looked to him seeing the raised brow so tilted my head getting a sigh "Black" was all he said. I sat back putting the book on a side table "I may have walked out before they could answer a question I asked, that and I am a little pissed at him, he didn't even look for me. at lest I know you could even get to me as of the blood ward that stopped those with the dark mark getting close to my prison but i could feel you there, Kin are to look after each other, a Pack fights for one an other not just abandon them" I snarled at the end. I saw the look he gave me "are you going to talk to him" he asked, I shrugged moving to pour myself a cup "maybe later before dinner I have not lessons this afternoon so I'll spend it doing what homework I have to cool off then go see them" I replied.

I moved down the hall stopping outside the DADA office letting out a sigh knocking before entering as they called to 'enter', the Grimm lead across a sofa in the room as the wolf sat behind the desk, I couldn't help but watch the wolf getting the Grimm to growl. I looked over with a raised brow "you going to tell me why you keep growling at me Black" I asked, he shook himself again "your an alpha for that is what Padfoot tells me a very dangerous Alpha that and I can feel you magic" he replied. I snorted leaning against the wall behind me "so your other form thinks I am going to take his mate just because it sees be as a stronger male" I asked getting a nod before I snorted shaking my head as my sheepish looking godfather. I moved to sit in the chair across from the wolf "so you going to tell me why I have not heard form you in years" I asked looking over my shoulder watching as the Grimm moved to join his mate on the over side of the desk.

I sat and listened as they told me of the time after the new year when they came to see me only to find I had been given away, when asked was told that they should just forget about me, that a squib dose not need to Lord black as a godfather. They even tried to dissolve the bond between Black and I, Then force him to bind with JJ, how they distanced themselves from the Potters, how they looked for a good four years for me. Only when they did find me Albus Dumbass Obliviate the pair of them making them believe I was killed that night, the spell was reversed just a few months ago by a Sharman in Africa they wanted to come straight away but didn't want to give away they remember. they were given the job of DADA by dumbass at the begin of the summer, the pair of them have been giving the headmaster hell this last week having gotten my name calming the spell failed upon seeing me but the old man has been avoiding them or giving the answer 'it was for the grater good'. I have seen the glares the pair of them give the headmaster and the Potters, I ran a hand though my hair letting out a sigh "I hate that old man" I snarled to myself as Sirius leaned on the desk, I eyed the hand that reached out touching the beads that hung by my ear "I've got to ask" he asked, I hit his hand away sit back out of his reach "I am a reborn, my wife use to put them in my hair, my crew have taken over after she was killed, I am going to head to dinner now but can we talk over the weekend" I asked getting a nod from them. I looked back from the door feeling the bond with Sirius snap into place from the wisp it have become over the years, I saw the hope in the grey eyes watching me before pulling on the link solidifying it at my end too "I don't give second chances to often godfather" I told him leaving the room.


	37. Chapter 37

**disclaimer; see other chapters**

 **A.N- need some votes on Franky's animagus form for sea's captain I'll give it a few more days, i would like to give him a form not just make him a demon cyborg**

chapter 37

-Yuki's p.o.v-

I yawned looking to my room mates for the night, a large older wolf and a large grim like dog, will he show tonight and what will these two do.

I saw the grim that is the DADA professor eyeing me so let out a growl only for both to growl back, I snorted at the headmasters plan to force us into being a pack. sure way not bring in the last two of the pack of four and the one who is kin to the escapees Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange, oh lets throw them at the only werewolf in the school poor girl must be lonely out there on her own.

I snorted again before hearing the sound of claws on wood, my ears swivel to the stairs knowing that sound, she never hides she is here, I watched Lord Black jump to his feet seeing Pandora on top of the steps. he let out a snarl as his mate too stood to growl at the she-demon, I watched her flash her fangs back as the grim moved to pounce, I jumped in front of him "move" he snarled, I shook my head as Dora giggled behind me sounding crazy. the Grim snarled at me narrowing his eyes "move she could be Lestrange for all you know" he growled.

I huffed looking back at the she-demon still giggling "ohh you have friends, this should be fun" she said, I really what to roll my eyes, I looked back to the Black pair "she's the familiar of the human alpha Lucifer" I told him knowing the hounds have not been around their human this year so far. that got them blinking as I sensed the other hell-hound Diablo along with him having run with him on and off for two years, I looked over my shoulder seeing Dia stood a head taller them Dora, then I spotted him coming out of the shadows behind them towering above the five year old demons, he makes the consort-black's form look small standing over 6 foot.

I felt the shock coming off the older males as Shade moved passed the hounds who bowed their heads, he held his head high as he moved down the steps. I grinned feeling my tail wag a little, I watched as his red eyes ran over the other two so bounced over to him rubbing up under his jaw "hello Shade" I said sitting before the alpha . he huffed looking down at me "evening little one" he said before looking back to the others. I saw them frozen not knowing if they should attack or run "it's lord black and his mate" I told the dark hound though knowing the hound he already knows, he hummed tilting his head "do you want to go hunting" he asked me.

that got a reaction from lord black "who the hell are you" he growled, Shade snorted "the guardian, the little one calls me Shade" he replied, "but the dementors" the older wolf pointed out. again Shade snorted shaking himself "they wont attack us they can not scenes if and animal is truly an animal or shifter" he replied.

Pandora jumped down moving to the hounds side "can we go" she asked tucking herself under his wing before looking to me looking like a pup hiding as Dia huffed moving down to join his pack-mate under the Alpha's wing, I snorted moving under the same wing getting a snort from the owner of said wing. I watched as he looked to the others "will you be joining us" he asked, I saw them look to each other before the wolf moved closer keeping himself low, Shade held out his other wind "you just need to stand within my shadow" he told them as the grim moved to place himself between the hound and his mate.

-Ramus' p.o.v-

if I could I would have rolled my eyes at my mate, I saw that red eye watching us before the devil-hound flashed his fangs in a smirk as darkness blinded us.

when I saw light again we stood in a clearing out in the dark woods, Sirius pushed me away from the other four getting a huff "I'm not going to hurt you or your mate lord black" the hound said. Sirius narrowed his eyes at him "what do we call you" he asked, the devil gave a k9-shrug "Shade if you will or shadow" he replied.

we followed Shade as the young wolf ran off with him, I could feel the cold of the dementors near us, the hound stopped lifting his head "and how many are in the woods tonight" he asked the air.

what is he talking about, I saw Sirius puff up only for us to freeze hearing a chuckle, Yuki moved closer to the demon-hound as two forms moved out of the woods into the light. two more demons as there is no way they can not be what with their size and power they gave off, a green two tailed demon like tiger and a gold panther just a little smaller. the tiger was the one chuckling "all" he replied, the hound huffed "hunting soul suckers" he asked, the panther shook his head "playing cat and mouse" he replied.

the tiger moved forward getting a growl from Sirius, those poison green eyes looked over before snorting "friends of yours Alpha" he asked looking to the hound, the white wolf moved forward slowly. I growled thinking the pup will get herself hurt only for the hell-hound to snarl over at me "you will not attack or even growl at my pack" he hissed. the white wolf stopped in front of the taller tiger, the big cat grinned lowering his head to sniff, I saw his tail wag "I know you" the younger wolf breathed.

the tiger pulled back looking to the Hound eyes just a little wide "you are lightning, the panther fire, Shade is darkness" Yuki said body shaking as she sat, I heard a curse before the hound sat behind the white wolf bring his wings around the younger. I saw the wolf lean against the hound before she seemed to shut down collapsing, hound let out a snarl looking to the sky and full moon "it seems we are cutting things short tonight" he said.

the tiger moved towards the dark hound head low "Alpha" he whimpered, his alpha looked down on the tiger before leaning over the wolf cradled within his wings, he rested his forehead against the slightly smaller beast whispering words in a harsh growling tongue that made my fur stand on end. the tiger pulled his head back only to brush it up under his alpha's jaw before both he and the panther ran off into the woods.

the hound looked to us as I felt the magic that brought us out into the wood take us back, I looked around seeing the hound stood above the younger wolf, Sirius moved over them hackles raised snarling at the larger dog, I think only I saw the tender look in those red eyes before they filled with fury turning to my mate "back off" he snarled. he took one last looked down at the wolf then turned to the demon-hound "watch her, stay till morning before going back to your human" he told them. they bowed their heads walking over to curl up along side the white one, the male looked to us before he huffed as the shadows swirled around him and he vanished.


	38. Chapter 38

**disclaimer; see other chapters**

 **"hello"** \- old tongue

 ** _"hiya" -_** demon tongue

*how do you do*- Hogwarts talking

chapter 38

-luffy's p.o.v-

I snorted looking around the hall as we where told to come here after the halloween feast, I stood against the back wall where the teachers table once stood in my sleeping wear as is most of those here are. I looked over as my pack moved over to me with my brothers and the twins following, I gave a half grin seeing them all dressed for bed, I raised a brow seeing the look on the lion's face "someone tried to get into the common room, fat lady said it was Bellatrix and Peter" Sanji told me.

-Zoro's p.o.v-

I opened my eyes hearing a noise near me, what woke me as I've shut out the noise of everyone else in the hall as we have been forced to sleep here. I sat up looking around seeing nothing, I looked around the pack shrugging before going to lie back down only to see Sanji open his eyes. I raised a brow at him as he too sat up, he shook his head that's when we heard it the feral sounding growl that grew in volume waking those around us.

they in turn woke those next to them in no time the whole hall was awake looking towards the crew as we watched our older brother and captain twist in his sleep. I felt my eyes widen hearing a growling snarl, I snapped my head to Sanji "hold him down" I said before jumping to pin Luffy's shoulders knowing a very bad night terra when I hear one, one where we can not use our Elements to wake him. Sanji grabbed his feet but still he almost threw us off as he twisted with a thundering snarl that shook our bones, Franky, Brook and Usopp jumped over to help us pin him down.

I looked up as the doors of the hall opened the headmaster and the head of houses walked in, everyone else watching us Chopper walked over placing a hand on our captains cheek "wake up Luffy, wake up captain brother" he said softly.

I swore as the five of us was almost thrown off again, forgetting his strength as Nami and Robin moved to help "what's wrong with him" Ace asked eyes wide looking to his brother, Sabo, Coby and Helmeppo too "night terra" I grunted. I wasn't the only one who flinched as Luffy arched with a scream, I saw him eyes snap open as he crashed back down "let go" I barked to the others, Chopper quickly conjured up a bucket just in time for Luffy to half sit up curling his torso over. I grabbed the bucket pushing it into his arms jumping back just in time for him to spit a mouth full of blood and stomach acid.

Ace moved to go near him but Sanji grabbed his arm shaking his head as we move to form a circle around our Alpha to keep others away "what are you doing" the second year growled. I turned my eyes on the oldest fire user "I wouldn't get close not after one of them" I told him turning eyes back to my captain. I saw his form shivering as he emptied his stomach, I could see the teachers moving over, both Potters now with them.

the headmaster stopped near us "what is going on" he demanded, I saw the others narrow their eyes at him but didn't answer or turn their eyes away from our brother "don't ignore the headmaster" lady potter snapped. I saw Lu go still so looked to Chopper as the Alpha will never lash out at the pup of the crew, he nodded moving slowly, he stopped just to the side of the eldest of us, Luffy tilted his head just. I could see the blood running down his chin and held in a flinch "captain" the youngest asked, Luffy hummed "you okay captain" Nami asked standing at his back.

I watched as Franky pushed Potter sr back as he moved to push passed us "the headmaster asked what's wrong" he snapped, Lu huffed "a night terra" Robin replied. Potter sr snorted "all this for a little nightmare" he said in mocking, this time I flinched as Luffy's head snapped towards his ex-sire, I saw the glazed-dull eyes.

I blinked as Potter sr screamed grabbing his head, he folded in on his self throwing up, I looked back to Luffy at his dark chuckle. that moron the captain is still in half asleep "pathetic, you only saw a week before folding" Lu mocked, I moved slowly forward as potter's wife ran towards her husband "what did you do" she screeched. most of the crew flinched at the high pitch "I showed him a small part of my so called nightmare" Lu told his ex-dam.

I stopped in front of my alpha bearing my throat as he turned eyes on me, he huffed eyes clearing as he moved to lean back on his arms looking up at the fake sky "times like this I wish I had my hime" he said. I snorted bring my head down to look the taller male over, I watched as he worked his jaw, Chopper moved to knee by his head. Lu looked over "near bit though my tongue but it's healed" he told the youngest, to prove this he stuck his tongue out showing bloody teeth marks on the flesh, the once reindeer nodded before curling up at the elders side. I shook my head "you hime will kill you for calling her that" I said as the rest of the crew moved to sit closer. Lu chuckled looking around the hall "and whys that" he asked, Franky snorted "you _hime_ hated that name, said she is no princess, didn't you go a few months without calling her that" he asked, Robin giggled "four mouths, then the captain was calling his little mate that again, I wonder how you got away with that" she asked looking to Lu. we watched as a smirk worked his way onto his face, I've seen that smirk before Lu went to open his mouth but Nami reached over slapping her hands over his lower face "no, I don't want to know, last time I saw that smirk, your poor _hime_ blushed cherry red for days" she growled. Lu let out a chuckle removing her hand "but it was such a pretty colour, Hime threw me out of our own chambers for days every time I called her that and she threw knives at my lower parts, so I stopped for a bit" he said with a grin.

I shook me head as did the others remembering the captain sleeping on the ship instead of his room in the castle "wolf" Snape asked, Lu looked to one of his godfathers with a sigh "I have night terra, you know that, some pretty bad ones now and again, I can some times wake myself from them after a bit if no one can draw me out of them slowly, the soul suckers don't help" he replied. Robin and Nami got up moving over the corner just behind us as we claimed this part of the hall. I watched as they conjure pillows the others grinned moving to help as I sat with Luffy, I moved over to him as he sat us so moved to sit at his back.

I yawned " **will you sleep** " I asked I felt him shift feeling eyes on us from every where he snorted " **maybe been awhile since we've built a nest** " he replied. I had to chuckle at that looking over to said nest, a load of pillows thrown together so we could all sleep close I think the last time was after the 6th war " **6th** " I asked. I felt the elder shake his head " **after 7th war we where trapped in out other forms, Law had them clear out one of the smaller rooms and a nest built you lot wont remember as you where out of it, when we returned to human form we were moved to the healer wing** " he replied.

I heard a huff so looked to the side seeing all teachers watching the pair of us "what are you taking about" Dumbledore snapped, Lu gave a dark chuckle " ** _wouldn't you want to know_** " he growled. I gave a roaring laugh seeing every single person sit up straight, their eyes wide and look ready to pass out hearing demonic speech, Albus drew his wand pointing it at my brother. Lu gave a mocking laugh " ** _think i scared him_** " he cooed, I snorted as did the other 7 " ** _you think_** " Usopp asked sarcastically looking over, Chopper giggled eyes watching the teachers. looks like Dumbles is going to snap soon "how do you know that tongue" he demanded.

again Lu laughed pushing himself to his feet to look down at the elder male "that night terra, those fools back in our first life change my crew and I, we are demons in human form, there is a reason we are the lords of hell" he told the older man. I got up stretching following my brother to the nest as he flopped down dead centre "time for bed" he mumbled into the pillows as the other settled around him, I mover to take my placed at his right leaving a gap that once was filled by the captains mate.

-Nami's p.o.v-

I woke before the others, I lifted my head from where it was resting on Sanji's side, I grinned sitting up looking around at my brothers and sister, I saw the four second years curled up near the edge of the pillows. I looked back to the core group all of us ended up curled up using each other as pillows, I smiled at that before I felt it drop just a little seeing my brother and alpha curled up as if around something a person size gap between him and Zoro who was lead with him back to Lu with Chopper and Robin using his shoulder and side as a pillow.

I saw Lu's hand twitch as if looking for something before his head moved back his eyes slowly opening, I held in a giggle at the clouded eyes looked around, his head flopped back as he twisted onto his back without throwing off or waking Sanji, Usopp and Brook who where using his leg and side as a pillow, Franky was using Brook. I watched as tri-coloured eyes blinked a few times looking to the fake sky, those eyes cleared then turned to me, I giggled as my brother gave me a sleepy smile that was full of fondness and love.

I looked around that hall seeing nearly every one away talking in groups some even looked over to our nest, I looked back as the beta yawned as dark eyes opened "morning" I said softly to Luffy and Zoro.

it wasn't long till everyone was a wake we listened as the head boy the oldest Weasley here told us it will be an over hour till we are allowed to leave the hall to change for the day only after that will breakfast be held. the pack snorted at the complaints from JJ and his red headed sidekick, Rose huffed as she passed them "you'll get fat with the way you eat, it would not kill you to wait" she snapped at her brother and his friend.

JJ narrowed his eyes at her "I've been working out _sister_ , I'm getting a six pack" he snapped at her, Ronald nodded "me too" he said, I snorted at them as they sat not far from us, the hall watching again as they hoped we'd give some entertainment "yeah right" Ace said rolling his eyes. I hid a grin as Rose sat near Zoro, I looked to Lu he looked over so I raised a brow, he flashed his fangs " **brake her heart and I'll kill you first mate or not** " he cooed. we all laughed as Zoro sat as straight as a bored, Rose looked to him "something wrong" she asked placing her hand on his arm, he let out a breath turning to see Lu out the corner of his eye, we watched as the feared first mate of the king looked scared before he lowed his eyes with a bow of the head. he placed his hand over Rose's smaller one "nothing" he replied to her.

JJ growled looking over to us "I too have a forming six pack" he snapped, Lu waved his hand before leaning back on his hands just behind him "whatever you say" he said bored. JJ snarled at his brother before lifting his top baring his lower torso to the hall, I held in a snort seeing the runt as Lu calls him pudgy belly sure I can see some muscle under the flab. I gave a sharp grin moving behind Lu "this is a muscle" i said grabbing Lu's long sleeve sleeping top and pulling it tight so the front was like a second skin. I looked over his shoulder to look down his torso, I saw his eyes flash with amusement "oh look I count six" I said looking back to JJ.

the boy wonder narrowed his eyes as the book-worm side kick huffed "the top is charmed" she said with her nose in the air, Lu and the boys huffed looking to each other before out right laughing "yeah right" Usopp said. I saw Granger reach for her wand, I raised a brow as she pointed it at Luffy before saying a banishing spell for clothes, I watched as Lu didn't even move as the under powered spell hit his torso with a twist of his magic it only banished his top. the hall froze seeing Lu's scared torso, I held off giggling as all he did was lean back on his elbows watching everyone with a smirk forming.

I looked over as the doors opened watching as the headmaster, head of houses and the Potters walked in, Dumbles narrowed his eyes as he followed everyone's sight seeing a topless Luffy "where is your top No-name" he asked. I was not the only one to suck in a small breath as the headmaster pointed out Luffy is a no-name for the first time in five years for the captain since was disowned, Luffy's smirk twitched but didn't fall.

if he was in his other form he would go from being lead down to sitting up "Granger banished it" he replied, the headmaster scowled before waving his wand towards the Alpha. I blinked as a bright pink long sleeve top with neon orange flowers appeared on Lu's torso, now Luffy didn't even twitch only sat up slowly dropping his smirk but to the pack who can picture his other form can just see the image of him stranding tail high, fur along his neck and back standing on end with fangs bared letting out a thundering growl.

Lu flicked his wrist releasing his wand from the holster, he japed the black/white stick at his torso changing the monstrosity into a black muscle top leaving his scarred arms bare "are we allowed to leave to our common rooms" he asked pushing himself to him feet in one move. the old goat frowned at him "not yet we are still checking the school" he replied, I watched a Lu's hand twitched and the chain he had wrapped around his left wrist rattle " ** _the old goat fucker is checking our trunks, or just mine as the runes on it just went off_** " he hissed.

Dumbles had his wand once more pointed at our captain, Sanji and Zoro stood moving to flank him "enough of that tongue" Albus spat, the monster trio chuckled "what's wrong with it" Sanji asked as Lu put his hands behind his head. the rest of the crew stood with our brothers "that is the demon tongue the blackest tongue" Albus hissed, Lu shrugged "Milady is it safe to leave the hall" he called eyes locked with the headmaster. I felt the magic brush over the room and then out "what are you doing" Potter sr growled, Zoro clicked his tongue "the captain is asking Lady Hogwarts if it is safe to leave what else" he said as if explaining it to a child. most of us snorted, I saw Snape hold in his *the halls are clear hound, you are all free to leave* Hogwarts told the hall as the doors swung open.

I was not the only one to smirk or out right grin as the pack passed the teachers, I waved to the others before leading the other badgers to the set.


	39. Chapter 39

**disclaimer; see other chapters**

 **AN- last one of the day, will put some more up tomorrow**

chapter 39

-Sirius p.o.v-

I yawned looking to the white wolf who was looking out the window, we did not tell anyone of the hell hound from the first moon of the term, I looked to the stairs as the younger wolf snapped her head that way.

I watched as the larger hound moved out of the shadows with my godsons familiars' "evening" Shade said moving to the centre of the room, the white wolf bounced over ducking under the hounds wing before brushing up against his torso "you've been away" she told the older. the dark one chuckled looking down at Yuki, I saw what Ramus told be of the fondness in the red eyes. the hound let out a sigh looking around us "I have been search for the prisoners, the woods are free of them" he told us, Yuki tucked herself into the hounds side "are you staying tonight" she asked, that got a huff from the hound before he looked out the window "do you wish to join my pack and I" he asked back.

I looked to my mate then to the hound seeing him watching us "are they demons like yourself" Ramus asked, he nodded "yes, we will be going to one of the moon lakes deep within the woods" he replied. I think we all nodded so Ramus and myself moved over to the hound stepping under his wing.

I looked around the clearing freezing seeing the 8 other demons around us, a tiger, panther, large lion sized cat, human size gecko, same size hawk, large rhino, large human sized hummingbird and large reindeer. they looked over before going back to relaxing, I saw the hound keeping an eye on the younger wolf as she looked around as she moved around. he then moved over to a rock the tiger lead on, he jumped up to the flat ledge just above him and lead down watching over his pack.

it was after midnight I looked up seeing everyone of the pack get to their feet "something wrong" I asked, I saw the hound flash fangs "soul suckers stay within the clearing we'll be back after driving them off, they are to close to the city" he replied before all of them took off.

the five of us stayed close as time went on, I looked over hearing the bushes move only to freeze seeing a werewolf move into the clearing followed by one female and four males. Pandora moved to stand in front of us and snarled "leave", the large male the Alpha by the looks of it laughed "now why would we do that when there are two bitches here" he said eyeing my mate and Yuki. I snarled only for them to laugh, the female looked around "brother we should go" she said looking to the alpha. he turned lashing out sinking fangs into her shoulder making her yelp, he turned back to us "hand over the bitches and that freak too she'll make a lovely plaything" he said eyeing Pandora.

she just snarled at him as Diablo moved to her side before both froze "do you have a bounty on your head" Dia asked, the alpha wolf grinned "yes" he replied, Pan started to shake is she scared "scared little toy" the wolf cooed. Pandora threw her head back and laughed "he is here" she said. she lowered her head locking eyes with the werewolf "how strong are those you have here and hiding around this clearing" Dia asked with a dark grin, the wolf smirked "30 strong" he replied, Pan chuckled "not even a work out" she said with a snort "and are you going to take us all on" one of the males asked, she giggled "my master" she replied.

what her master is Lucifer and he should be up at the school. there was a snap on branch before I saw a form walk into the light, my eyes wide seeing Luffy dressed from head to toe in hunter gear, following to his right and left were Zoro and Sanji "so this is where you get to Pan, Dia" Luffy said looking to his familiars'. she bounced over to her human rubbing against his leg "are you hunting" she asked, he looked down at her before running a hand over her head, he looked to us then to the wolves. he locked eyes with the female as other wolves moved out of the woods "are all the females and cubs at you den" he asked, the alpha snarled crouching, I made a move to get between the wolf and my godson only to freeze as a heavy air fell on the clearing "well" Luffy snarled, the she-wolf lowered her head "yes they all are" she replied it's not like he can understand her. he nodded looking around as the rest of his crew jumped into the light standing near him and the others "good to know and none of them are man-killers" he asked looking back to the female. her eyes widen before nodding "you understand me" she asked, Luffy nodded as Zoro drew a sword from his side "last hunt of the night captain what we going to do after" he asked. Luffy yawned looking around his crew "kill them, I know of an old friend who will host us for a few hours" he replied.

we watched frozen as these nine children tore into 30 wolves as if it was nothing, we watched as they returned to their human form as they drew their last breath, I looked to the alpha as he snarled jumping at Luffy who turned in time after killing four wolves around him. the wolf's teeth sank into his arm I made to run to Luffy only to freeze as the dark male grabbed to wolf's jaw "moron" he said giving a sharp twist. I flinched hearing bone snap only to watch wide eyed as Luffy drove a dagger into the top of the wolf's head.

he shook his hand out looking to the only remaining wolf the female "I even hear of your pack attacking humans I will wipe you out" he said. the she wolf bowed her head to the tall male before turning to run off, Yuki moved towards Luffy only to freeze sinking to the ground as he turned to the white wolf. I saw Yuki's eyes on the wound on the captain's lower left arm, the younger wolf whined, Luffy huffed "maybe this time you'll turn into a wolf" Zoro said walking over as the others collected the bodies. the taller male snorted looking to his second "yeah right, you know our demon souls cancel out the venom" he said pushing the sleeve back showing off the teeth marks, he clicked his tongue before running his hand covered in a black aura over the marks sealing them up only leaving scars behind, Sanji chuckled "choppers going to kill you" he sang, the darker male rolled his eyes as the rest of the crew moved over. I saw the narrowing of Choppers eyes looking to his captains now healed arm "so where to now, are we going back to the castle since we finished all the hunts here" Nami asked.

Luffy looked over to us tilting his head "I know a vampire who has a home on the far northern side of the woods, he moved in when the school first opened we can go say hi" he said. the crew moved off with him following, he stopped next to Yuki and looked down at her, he gave a small bow of his head before running off after his pack.

it must have been half hour before the hell-hound and his pack came back, I watched as the hound sniffed the air before snorting "where have you been" I snarled at the hound. he snarled right back "hunting soul suckers that got to close to the illusion city" he growled, I froze illusion city is supposed to be a place in the heart of the woods where there is no difference if your human or not, pure or Muggle blood few can find it. he looked around as did his pack "seems someone else was here" he said, Yuki moved over to him "a human from up at the school" she told the taller, the hound huffed "the protector" he said moving his wing over the white wolf "time to go back" he said. I moved over with Ramus and the hounds letting the demon take us back to the shack.

-Yuki's p.o.v-

I looked around the hall for the pack but it looks like they are not back from last night, I sat near the Weasley twins, Cedric, Rose, Gol, Morgan twins and the sliver circle "know where the crew is" Helmeppo asked, his answer were shrugs from those sat around them.

the doors opened and the crew stumbled in with Lucifer in the lead with a grin "come on Lu tell me" Nami whined grabbing his arm after tripping. that's not right she's very graceful on her feet that's when I smelt it I think most of the hall did "no you can't marry Victor no matter how good the liquor he makes" he said shaking his head.

he grounded hold his head "I have a hangover" he whimpered before blinking, the crew snorted holding their own heads "we all have" Usopp said. the Alpha stood straight "I have an hangover" he said in wonder I can see the teachers going to tell them off as none of them are of age "you've already said that" Robin said. Luffy shook his head "I have a hangover" he said looking to each of his crew "dur you did drink four barrels last night" Franky said, the wolf sighed "only four barrels and a hangover" he said. the crew blinked before as one hit their heads only to whimper "what the hell did he give you, you can out drink giants for days before ending up drunk" Sanji asked.

Luffy shrugged before putting his hands into his pocket only to draw one out holding a flask blinking at it "ohh Vicky my best vampire" he cooed pulling the top off the metal container taking a swig "wonder if he'll going to business with me" he asked as Zoro swiped the flask. Luffy blinked as he watched it being passed it to Sanji, the captain frowned watching the liquor pass between his crew "you drank it all assholes the lot of you" he yelled grabbing it back, they all cringed holding heads, "coco" Lu called.

the house-elf popped to the wolfs side "yes" she asked loudly taking in their looks "hangover cure please" he asked, she folded her arms tapping her foot "what do I get" she asked. I've never seen an elf act like that before, the wolf smirked reaching into a pouch at his side drawing out a dagger as long at the elf's arm "here" he said passing it over. I watched a wicked grin pass over the elf's face as she jumped up wrapping her arms around the wolfs shoulders and kissing his cheek "best master ever" she said popping away. the wolf chuckled as did some of his pack, she popped back handing out the cure "no throwing it at me" wolf told the elf, she cackled hugging the blade "only Jade if he is not doing his paper work and the lazy hunters" she promised before popping away.

the crew drank down the cure with a sigh "you've given an elf a blade" Brook said, his captain grinned over at him "Coco is the oldest elf in the guild a free elf at that she keeps everyone in line" he said. he moved over to sit with the rest of his little group with a smirk thrown over to the teachers table.


	40. Chapter 40

**disclaimer- own nothing just borrowing for now**

 **A.N - might be some spelling mistakes as spell check on here is being a moron at the mo, as I only have note book on laptop so need to do all my checks as i upload**

chapter 40

-Severus p.o.v-

I blinked as all the tables where pushed against the walls all the children now sat on benches around the wall and a shield appear blocking everyone from the doors and centre of the hall. the doors where thrown open as Bellatrix ran into the hall looking like a women being chanced by a demon. I looked around seeing one face missing from lunch so sat back to watch the show, chaced by a demon is about right, I watched as Luficer walked into the hall behind her as if he had all the time in the world "no where to run trixie" he cooed. she snarled turning to him "no-name mudblood" she spat, Luffy chuckled hands in his pocket "now what is with people calling my that, no-name, I have a name have done since I was disowned but any how shall we end this game, we have been playing it since lunch" he asked.

she snarled throwing a dark spell at him, he side stepped what looked to be a cutting curse, he chuckled shaking his head "you missed" he smirked at the mad women as the head master tried to bring the shield down. we wached as Luffy danced around the spells thrown at him, Bellatrix snarled turning and throwing the killing curse at the students, before it hit the shield a portal of darkness opened catching the spell a second portal opened up infront of my godson that spat out the AK so it flew at Bellatirix making her flinch only to be swallowed by another portal that them spat it out inches from her leg hitting the ground behind her "wanna try that again trixie" the wolf asked. I saw her turn ghost white eyes wide watching the hunter. his face stretched into a grin showing off far to many teeth, he looked like a wolf before a lamb about to kill it "oh forgot" he said raising his arm, Bella flinched. a portal opened on the floor at his feet, it spat out Peter who was tired up in chains, Luffy put a foot on his back as he whimpered and cried out for help.

I heard a sigh "you finished playing" Sabo asked his brother, Luffy shrugged eyeing the frozen form of the dark lords favourite. she went for her wand again but it was to for nothing as Luffy vanished only to appear behind her "I win" he said striking out quick as a snake hitting her in the neck. she folded like a house of cards. the wolf yawned looking to the two death eaters waving his arm bring down the shield "some one else can do the cleaning up" he said heading to the doors.

I watched as the wolf stormed into the hall two weeks later with a dark look on his face, the headmaster had told the papers JJ was the one to bring down Bella and Peter and when Lucifer got the word out about what truly happened though the papers and news ran by the wolves he was given detention with his ex-father last night.

He snarled stopping in front of Potter "give it back" he snarled looking to he holding back from hitting his ex-kin or out right killing him, Potter blinked up at him "you can have your wand back when you ask like a normal human" he said, Wolf growled clenching his fist moving it back to his side from were he lifted it to strike the older male "I don't give a flying fuck about the wand I have a recall rune on them. I want what you took from my room last night" he said though clenched bared teeth, Potter sat back looking far to smug "I have not been in your room" he said, Lu snarled reaching into his pocket pulling out a crystal "do you know what this is" he asked, Potters eyes narrowed looking to the palm sized blue crystal "a recording gem" he replied, wolf held it out "play" he said activating the crystal. a image appeared on the side wall;

~~~~ _we watched as Lucifer's room was shown he stood before his desk writing some things down as there was a knock on the door, he looked over his shoulder as it opened and Elizabeth popped her head in "we're about to start a game of truth or dare you going to join" she asked. the wolf sighed looking to the clock on the wall above his head "I have detention with glory hound Sr soon and I want to get this paper work done, but if i get back and your still playing" he replied looking over his shoulder. she grinned with a nod "okay, try not to kill the fool" she said leaving getting a chuckle from the king snake._

a phone rang to Luffy answered leaving it on load "yes crim" he asked, there was a huff from the other end "more paper work for you" he replied. wolf sighed reaching up to a hanging box after biting his finger to draw blood, the box opened in two parts one marked **in** the other **out** he grabbed the paper work from the **in** "how many marriage proposals" he asked, there was a snort "a few your lucky you have a mate, a heart and soul and its on record or you'd be drowning in them" crimson replied. wolf shook his head "yet the bastards still send them in, they want a pet since it is known I'm a no-name all because I can control an element" he spat. there was a sigh as Luffy went though the paper work "that and you know us, you know who we are you know illusion, and are you going to ever let them know your picked name" crimson asked. Luffy quickly finished off the paper work placing it in the box sealing it back up "when I feel like it, I am waiting for them to look first, I've got to go, got a detention with ex-sire to get to" he said, there was a quite laugh from the other end "know what it is" crimson asked. Luffy shook his head "nope but if I know the bastard he will take my wand so I can't do any magic" he replied, he pulled another box over opening it the same as the first "all of them" the other male asked, Luffy snorted removing three wands off his person placing them in the box "I'll box the others only take one with me, still talk to you later" he said ending the call. we watched as he closed the box putting it back near the wall next to another box, he ran a hand over that one with a sigh filled with sadness.

we saw Luffy leave the room as time sped up to play back in real time as the door opened and Potter sr walked in having removed a invisibility cloak "now where dose the brat keep them" he asked himself. he moved over to the desk pulling out his wand waving it, all three boxes lit up "what's so important that all three light up" he asked, the one Luffy touched the brightest. Potter sr shrugged grabbing all three of them before leaving.~~~

the play back ended, Luffy glared at his ex-sire "give them back" he spat, Potter sr smirked "the DMLE already has them, if they can't get into them they will be destroyed at the end of the week" he said.

Luffy froze still not even breathing before lashing out grabbing James by the robes "give them back" he hissed, he dropped him as Albus tagged his hand with a stinging hex, wolf hissed in surprise. he turned his glare on the head master "there could be dark magic in that box it must be destroyed" James said, wolf snarled rounding on the older male "give it back" he growled.

I saw Minerva looked to the dark male " Lucifer why do you want them back" she asked, he looked to her, his face going soft just a little "I don't care about the wand or paperwork boxes has they have twins aback home I can get an elf to bring me later, the third box doesn't have a twin. I had an elf picked it up in my second year from the rooms I once shared with the castles defenders when the school was first built" he replied eyes getting a far way look. Pomona looked to the pit king "Luffy what is in that box" she asked softly, his eyes still looking to the past "my mates hair pieces, our wedding rings, her engagement ring, and a circlet I gifted her at our wedding, I removed them from her when we found her after her death" he replied.

he shook himself snarling before turning away from us, his core pack the 8 of his crew got up as he passed them to follow him from the hall. Zoro stopped at the door looking back over his shoulder at Potter sr, his lip curled showing that he too had fangs "your lucky the commander didn't kill you where you sit" he spat before following after the crew.

 **A.N- review let me know what you think and please vote in the poll as I would like to get started on book 2 of sea's captain only a few more to go**


	41. Chapter 41

**disclaimer- see other chapters**

 **A.N- this will be the last chapter for a little while as I need to sort out what is written down before I type it up**

chapter 41

I looked up as Madam Bones walked into the hall followed by four of her men, Kingsley, Tonks and who I know as Zephyr and Bell-mere, the Lady Bones walked up to the headmater. she looked down the lenght of the staff table, throwing Potter sr a dark look "Amelia what brings you here" Albus asked, she looked to him "I wish to see Lucifer" she replied. I looked out over the hall spotting once again the pack of reborns are missing from lunch and have been since breakfast as it is the weekend "why do you want to see him" Lily asked narrowing her eyes with a look of hatred. I saw the latter two aurors narrowed their eyes "that is not your concern Lily, this is between myself and Lucifer" Amelia replied.

I stood looking to the older women "who else will be joining you" I asked, she looked to me "who ever he wishes but I would like the heads of house to join us as I've heard his group is from all houses" she replied. I nodded looking out over the hall "who knows where the wolf and his pack are" I asked.

I saw Amelia's niece stand "I know where he is" she replied, her aunt looked to her before nodding "will you bring him to the conference room 1 please" she asked, the younger Bones women nodded before leaving the hall.

-Susan's p.o.v-

I walked out of the school only looking back hearing someone following, I gave a smile to my two friends Hannah and Neville as they fell in step with me, I lead the way down to the lake.

I saw him first leaning up against a tree looking relaxed, I watched him look around as he threw rocking into the shallows, a look out it seems. I knew the moment he spotted us as he stood straight hand looking to be going for a weapon he did not have on his person. we stopped a good distances from him "Usopp" I said with a bow of my head to my house ruler's guard. I saw how he eyed the three of us "what brings you here Susan" she asked, I held my arms out looking up at my year mate "I wish audience with the King Snake" I replied, his eyes narrowed "why" he asked. I sighed looking down "please I just wish to see him" I replied removing my wand holding it out to him handle first, I saw him moved though my lashes, he carefully took the wand so I looked up. he was frowning before letting out a sigh "watch your words and if one of the crew tell you to back off do so" he said as the other two held out their wands.

we followed him to a willow tree that was hidden away from prying eyes of the school, I saw the set and rook Queens sat at the lake side, they looked over both frowned "Usopp" Robin asked. he shrugged nodding his head to the willow, both of them got up to follow falling into step behind us.

I stopped the Wolf lead against the tree as we passed under the hanging leaves, the rest of the core 8 sat near him as the two sets of twins sat by the water "Captain, heiresses Bones and Abbott also Heir Longbottom to see you" Usopp said moving to sit by Brook. the Wolf looked up from the book he was reading, he let out a sigh snapping it shut "most people have been avoiding me and mine for the past week, what do you want" he asked, I can hear the anger in his voice also the under line growling snarl.

I moved to sit in front of him noticing how he tensed "my aunt is here she wishes to see you" I replied, I saw the frown at the corner of his mouth "why should I see her, why is she even here" he asked. the other two joined me sitting in front of the Wolf "she did not say, but I can tell you she is not happy with the Potters" I replied, he narrowed his eyes "lie" he hissed, I blinked at the elder "that was a lie or half of one you know why she is here" he said. I sighed bowing my head letting my hair fall to hid my face "I wrote to her about last week the night you showed the recording of Potter sr in your room" I told the Wolf.

He moved forward until his face was in my line of sight "why" he asked softly all trace of the growl in his voice gone, "she sees what we see" Neville said behind me. I saw the wolf look to him and I know he raised a brow "and what is that" he asked, I hared Nev shift "a man who wishes nothing much except to protect those he sees as his own, one who will go to hell and back for them, one who is only half a soul who wears a mask to hide the pain he is in. one who misses his other half who's only reason he keeps going is his family" he replied, I lifted my head as the wolf sat back letting out a small chuckle, I hared Robin say something in the old tongue to her captain with a giggle, he let out an amused huff eyeing the three of us "lead on Heiress Bones" he said getting to his feet.

I lead the group back to the castle to the room Aunt asked, I stopped by the door turning to the older soul, my eyes widened as I looked up at him "you really tall" I mumbled having never been this close to the elder male who towers over everyone in the school bar Hagrid. the wolf smirked down at me before looking to the door narrowing his eyes, he let out a sigh I moved with my friends to leave "stay if you wish" Wolf said as he opened the door.

I followed him in to see all four heads plus the headmaster and the Potters, I heard Wolf growled as he saw them, I grabbed Hannah and Nev's arms moving them to the side of the room so we could see everyone "you can leave now miss Bones, miss Abbot, Mr Longbottom" the headmaster said spotting us. Lucifer huffed "they can stay" he said looking to aunt "Lucifer" she said with a small nod, the Wolf crossed a arm over his chest palm facing him before twisting it away from him returning it to his side "Madam Bones" he said. I saw the raised brow from aunt as Nami grabbed the back of the light jacket her captain wore, Sabo stepped forward "if I may" he asked looking to aunt, she nodded so the younger boy looked to his _brother_ who's eyes never moved from aunt and her guards "that was the commanders way of showing respect, his form of a bow, the wolf and his crew do not bow to anyone. it's his was of saying he sees you and you are of equal footing to him" he replied.

Lord potter scoffed eyes narrow "then why dose he not do that with myself or the headmaster" he asked, Ace laughed grinning at the Lord "he dose not respect you nor have you given him reason too" he replied.

I saw Nami move closer to her captain resting her head on his back, he hummed eyeing the guards "oh yes these are Aurors Kingsley, Tonks, Zephyr and Bell-mere" she said having spotted him looking pointing each of them out. Wolf grinned looking to the oldest of them "I know Zephyr, last I saw him he was in a fight to the death with the marines and I know of Bell-mere from my last life" he told the room.

Zephyr's eyes narrowed before grinning "you were a scrawny runt back then" he said, Bell-mere eyed the taller reborn "how do you know of me" she asked. Wolf gave a soft smile stepping to the side reaching back to pull Nami forward her eyes locked onto the red-hair women. Bell-mere's eyes widened as she brought her hand to her mouth "Nami" she whispered, said person moved forward as if drunk "kaa-san" she said only to be pushed forward by her captain "go" he said softly. that was all the Badger queen needed before she flew across the room to hug the women who wrapped her arms around the 3th year.

-Amelia's p.o.v-

I looked to the two hugging then back to the one they call the wolf, I eyed the near 8 foot tall young adult seeing the scars on his face, neck and hands, he looked to me so I raised a brow. he grinned showing off a fang "Bell-mere was Nami's adopted mother in her last life who she lost as a child" he told me.

I looked back as Bell-mere pushed the younger away but held her by the shoulders, she looked over the girl's head to Lucifer before looking back to the girl "he looks after you" she asked. the girl Nami pulled away to skip back to the group of reborns, she threw her arms around the wolf's middle nuzzling his stomach getting a huff from him before he ran a scarred hand through her hair. Nami grinned over to her once adopted mother "Luffy is our captain, commander, friend, brother, protector, guardian, leader, alpha and head of our misfit family" she replied. the red-haired women eyed the captain before bowing at the waist getting a snort from him "your other daughter" he asked with a raised brow. Bell-mere grinned "she'll be a 5th year next fall, she attends a school in France as I was transferred back to Britain two years ago" she replied, Nami squealed looking up at the male she still held speaking in rapped old tongue, he shook his head placing a hand over her mouth. He looked to Bell-mere who was smiling at them "would you and Nojiko like to join us for the summer" he asked getting a nod.

He looked to me "sorry about that, now why do you need to see me" he asked smile/grin gone from his face, I reached into my pocket drawing out a box. I saw how he tensed eyes locking on to it, I also saw two others move to flack him, one with green hair the other blonde, Nami's hand rubbing his side. I placed it on the table next to me "I wish to return it to you, but I need to see what is in there" I replied, he removed Nami from his person only to snarl over at Lord potter as he moved closer to the box "you stay away from it" he hissed.

he moved to the box growling at his once father Zephyr moved over pulling Potter away "you do not what to get in his way" he said keeping a hand on his shoulder. Lucifer walked over to the box placing a hand on it, I felt the rush of an energy source that wasn't magic and heard the lock click. He told a step back waving me to open it, removing the lid I spotted Lucifer moving his hand to run over braded white hair that sat just behind his left ear. In the box on a velvet pillow sat a white gold circlet ( **not good at describing things so use you own imagination** ), nearly twenty of each hair beads and clip, a gold ring with a diamond surrounded by rubies and a pair of wedding bands made of yellow and white gold. I saw the inscription on the inside of the engagement ring 'my light and life', and the wedding bands 'my heart and soul forever one'. I looked up at the tall old soul seeing the raw pain in his eyes "I need to run a few test on them" I told him getting a small nod as the girls of his crew placed a hand on his arms.

I stepped back after finding nothing "I have not found anything dark about them, they are yours to take" I told the sea captain who gave me a soft smile taking the box closing the lid "you can't" Lord Potter yelled moving to take the box from his ex-son getting a thunderous snarl from the boy. did his eyes just flash blood red, the green and blonde haired boys grabbed their leaders arms as he went to lung at the Potter lord "let's get out of here before he really kills the bastard" the green male said as between them they pulled the taller male out of the room.

-Usopp's p.o.v-

we watched as the captain paced the bank of the lake having pulled him out here, the three extras stood and watched with wide eyes as Lu magic pored off of him forming the shadowed image of his other form that paced at his side. It looks like Lu's familiars since he was not that far gone in his rage to give away the form of a royal hell hound so the wings are missing, even form here the crew and I can pick up the snarls in the dark demon tongue and can see his eyes flashing blood red as he bared his fangs at the air. the shadows jumped to as their masters anger bleed into the world, waiting to be called upon to rip apart to unleash their masters wrath on the world, we have seen it before but none as threatening as the day he lost her. His anger and pain almost sank the island and shook the world, I saw two forms move out of the shadows near the school and move over to their master. Pandora and Diablo moved circling Luffy as he paced, Yami flashed in over his bonded head singing to calm his raging master and form giver.

The dark phoenix gave a sharp cry seeing his song not working, I felt my bond with my earth element react as it's given form of chikyu appeared with the other seven each letting their songs join in with the given form of darkness. I saw Luffy shoulder drop and the shadows he commands calm so what but still the air tasted of his rage, I looked over to my brother and sisters seeing Zoro and Sanji the closest to our captain ready to pin him if his anger gets to much, I spied the small glass bottle in Choppers hand knowing it's a sleeping draft.

I looked back to my brother as he turned to the school, lips pulled back showing far to many teeth with a little blood lush in his eyes, I panicked seeing his nail slowly change, shit he didn't just calm he channelled his anger inward changing it from an explosion to a find blade to stick into flesh, I saw Zoro and Sanji move out the corner of my eye.

We all froze as light flashed onto Luffy's shoulder, impossible I rubbed my eyes but it _she_ was still there a small white phoenix with light sliver mixed in, she not even half Seikatsu size. Luffy went still turning his head to the light bird "you should not be her, she has not regained her memories, it is impossible for you to take form" he said, the bird gave a weak trill rubbing her head against Lu's cheek. he took a breath and the air stilled as his anger and rage vanished "you formed to soon, she is not ready to bond with you again you know that don't you" he asked the bird bring up a hand to run it down her wing. the light given form trilled butting against his hand nipping at his fingers "if you say so, got with Yami he will keep you safe Hikari till you can bond" he said as Yami flew down landing on his other shoulder, both phoenixes cooed before taking flight and vanished in bursts of darkness and light.

Lu looked over give a small grin "looks like she'll regain her memories soon" he told us, I watched as the other eight vanished as Luffy moved over to us, he eyed the three from my year seeing the looks thrown at him "I don't normally rage like that often but Potter pissed me off" he told them.

We all sat down by the lake for most of the day before returning to the school, but I can see we have added three more to our group.

 **A.N- as I put at the beginning of this chapter this will be the last chapter for now I plan to get one or two up within the next week if not the next two as I need to put my ideas in order for this. review let me know what you think and check out the poll, thanks**


	42. Chapter 42

**disclaimer- Own nothing**

 **A/N-sorry sorry my laptop has been a pain in the ass deleting all saved mock chapters and finsihed one, that and my brain just dead on me as i tried to retype them, I was about half way done with the 4th year for this fic and ten chapters of magic's champion book 2 ready to go on here but now i have two and a half of book two retyped. I will get them up for the new year hopefuly but for now here is two chpaters of the court**

chapter 42

-luffy's p.o.v-

I held in a snort as I stood leaning against the table in the green house watching Neville talk to the plants, he was so into his work he has not spotted me as I walked in half hour ago. I looked down at the letter Law sent having finished the work I asked Chopper to see to in his first year, even with both him and Law working on it, it still took Hiluluk and Kureha joining them to get it right all the testing is done and finished just last week. I looked up as Nev cooed to a mean looking plant and had to snort making the younger boy jump, I grinned as he looked over his shoulder with a blush being caught.

I shook my head at him eyeing the plant moving to take a bite out of his shoulder so blasted the thing with Haki making it whimper, the younger looked back at it before moving over to me removing his gloves. he eyed me probably thinking about my near feral state two weeks ago "what are you doing here" he asked, I have to give it to the boy for not showing fear I shrugged looking down at he smaller male before sitting on the work bench "say if your parents were awake what will they say about the Potters" I asked. I can see him going to close me out so grabbed his arm "I only ask because your house and house Potter has a alliance, that and I have seen how boy- wonder and his friends have been treating you since I welcomed you into my group" I told the boy softly. He closed his eyes taking a breath "mum would be mad at Lily as she hasn't been that much of a godmother to me, dad would probably dissolve the pact with house Potter for JJ turning on a son of house Longbottom, we should have been bothers but he treats me as if I am below him" he replied rubbing his arm. I narrowed my eyes taking his wrist pushing his sleeve up seeing the burse covering most of his upper arm, I sent out a message to Chopper over our bond running a finger lightly over the mark "I have an early birthday present for you brother" I said letting go.

He watched me with eyes just a little wide as his birthday is not for a little under two month "JJ might be your god brother and I might have been disowned but to me you were once a brother, I look after those who are pack. you proved to me two weeks ago you do not follow Boy wonder, that is why I now act as if you are kin, that makes you mine to protect and look after" I told him as the door opened behind me making me look over even though I can tell by the scent it is Chopper and Robin. I looked the my doctor then pointed to Nev "pup need healing a large burse to his upper arm, don't know if there is more" I told him getting him to move over to the older boy pulling him a little deeper into the green house as Robin moved to sit next to me.

I looked over as the younger two moved back over "all healed captain" Chopper said, looking to Nev i sighed holding out the letter I got "here" I said, he eyed it before taking it from me. The three of us watched as he read it, he face changing from sorrow, shock, hope then anger, he looked to me with narrowed eyes "it is not a trick" I told him. His eyes still narrow "how should I know, others have said they could cure them" he hissed, I sighed hearing the hurt in the pups voice "I swear on my mate it is not" I said keeping my eyes locked with his, we saw him pale grabbing the work bench behind him and sitting "it's true" he whispered. most of the pups I've add to the pack now know how much _she_ means to me and for me to swear using her is like an unbreakable vow. I moved over to Nev stopping to stand in front of him before crouching down "you alright there brother" I asked, he looked up with unshed tears before throwing himself at me, I let out a huff falling back to sit on the ground with my newest brother curled up against me sobbing into my shoulder. Robin giggled behind me as Chopper mover to join the hug curling up against Neville's back "shh, we are here brother, the pack looks after their own, you are pack and we are your family" he whispered into the older in body boys ear.

I looked around the hall sitting at my own table with the silver circle with Draco and his lot not far from us before going back to my book, should have just ignored the headmaster and sat with the rest of the pack, the pack at their own tables but only for tonight as the headbastard was giving me a headache at lunch when he ask more like demanded we only sit at our tables. Liz looked up and back at the doors I saw her eyes go wide "what did you do" she asked, I blinked up at her not moving my head from my book "what are you talking abo-AWK" I was cut off as my head was pulled into a hug, arms hugged my neck as my torso was twisted around by my hugger/attacker, I moved so I was sitting sideways so not to give away my DF powers. the person hold me was shaking, I spied the vulture hat before sighing hearing her whisper thank you over and over in my ear, I wrapped my arms around the elder, I could see the whole hall in shock as the head of the Longbottom family held onto me as if I was lifeline "you are welcome gramme Gus" I said in the women's ear using the name I once called her. she pulled back wiping her eyes giving me a watery smile before placing a kiss to my brow then moving to the head table and said a few words to McGonagall "what was that about" Thor asked, I looked to him with a shrug "no idea" was the reply I give not doubt it will be in the papers within the next few days as it's been a week since I told Nev of the cure.

I was right it ended in the papers not two days after Nev was taken out of school a few weeks before term ends, most of the adopted pack looked to us, I just raised a brow at them before getting up to head to class, I know it will be the talk of the school for days, that reborn healed and gave back the lord and lady Longbottom to their family. wonder how long it will be before the Potters try to see them, I wish I could be there as if I kwon Nev after these few weeks and watching since his first year, he will tell his parents about his treatment of people who should have been close family.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer - owning nothing here**

 **A/N and here is the second chapter for the night, I will try to add more soon I will be changing the poll over as well as I kinda forgot about it**

chapter 43

I yawned moving up to the hall for breakfast spotting Gray as he headed in, why is he here, I stopped before entering to watch as he made his why up to the head table "lord redwing what can I help you with" Dumbles asked, Gray stopped not far from his daughter who was sat close to the head table. the hall stopping to watch I had to stop a snort what is with everyone stopping eating to watch what ever happens, "I wish to take Yuki home with me" Gray replied, I raised a brow schools out in two weeks why take her home early "if everything okay" Mcgonagoll asked, my once father-in-law looked to her "everything is fine professor, Katsumi wishes her child home having returned from the hospital last night" he replied. Katsumi was in the hospital, why she's a healer herself "is lady redwing alright" Lily asked sweetly, oh forgot Katsumi and Lily got into a verbal fight a few years back before their kids started school as Yuki made her Little prince cry one of the reasons the brat hates my wolf she does not bow to him. Gray looked to her giving her a look as if asking if she is real "she and the baby are fine, the labour took a lot out of my wife" He replied.

 _what_ the crimson witch has had another child, Yuki looked to her father "I didn't know mother was pregnant" she said, he looked to her "you did not join us for yule we wanted to wait till you were home to tell you, your new sister was early by three weeks" he relied, I saw him look to me out the corner of his eye "really, what's her name" she asked I don't like that grin "luffa" he replied, I think I chocked getting most of the eye turned to me "problem with that name" Gray asked. I narrowed my eyes at him before huffing "sure give your brat a cursed name, poor kid" I replied, His grin turned shape "Katsumi sends her love lord shadow" he said, I let out a sigh "yeah yeah, the crimson sorceress just loves me, you wife scars me Assassin gold eye, how long have you had your memories" I asked back. He laughed at that "a few months when my oh so scary wife told me we were having a second chid-" he looked back to the head table"- so can I take Yuki home" he asked looking more to the wolf's head of house, getting a nod "that is fine" the lioness said.

Yuki got up as Potter sr opened his mother "so you now have a true heir" he said, I felt like hitting the fool, Gray narrowed his eyes at the moron "Yuki is the heiress to the redwing house and nothing anyone says will change that" he almost spat at the lord potter. he turned from the teachers taking Yuki by the hand "one of our elves will collect your things"he told her, I eyed the pair "you going to try and kill me" I asked the male as they got closer, remembering the man once tried multiple times to kill me for dating his princess, the grin I got for that question was feral "not this life, you proved last time It's a waste of time, Katsumi asked if I saw you to tell you 'soon'" he replied as he passed me.

I let out a breath shaking me head "he tried to kill you" Ace asked, with the others nodding to the question as I moved to sit with the pack both new and old, the newer ones leaning forward to hear, Usopp snorted "yep more times then we cared to count" he replied. I glared at my sharpshooter "not that you lot helped" I hissed thinking of the days I spent watching my back, the whole bloody island got enjoyment out of it "why should we, it was funny to watch, think you started twitching by the third week" Franky said getting the others in the crew laughing "didn't he beg Gray to stop by the eight week just so he could sleep" Sabo asked looking innocent, I snarled over at him "the first two weeks he tried to kill me, the next ten he made my life a pranking hell" I growled getting everyone laughing at me, I just growled at them before plating up.

I looked up sensing Garp at lunch before he walked into the hall with a few others, Sengoku stood at his side with three others with them Kizaru, Kuzan and Sakazuki "YOU" Ace roared jumping over the table at the red hound, I grabbed the back of his top stopping him "enough Ace" I said. the fire user trashed in my grip "let me go, let me go" he yelled, I eyed the marines "enough Ace there are things you don't know about, things that was found out after" I told my brother. Ace glared over his shoulder at me "he killed me" he hissed pointing at the dog getting a lot of gasps in the hall, I held my brother's eyes with an Haki filled glare "and he killed my wife and pups you don't see me jumping up to kill him" I growled back at him, nearly everyone in the hall turned to look at Sakazuki some glaring "what the hell are you talking about" Ace asked, I sighed letting him go. Why me, I looked over to the mutt raising a brow "you want to show or should I" I asked pulling out a memory crystal getting him to hold his hand out so threw it over to him. I watched as he held it up to his forehead before activating it.

 _the image one of just outside the fleet admiral room, I watched as an old looking Sakazuki pass his secretary with a nod not looking much older then when I was 19 just his hair white not bad since he is over a hundred by then or more so his mind. we watched as he walked in to his room only to freeze about half way to his desk spinning on the spot looking to the sofa by the door, I eyed my older form noting to the only difference is my age and my hair is peppered with white streaks. the red hound eyed the demon hound hands turning to magma "devil" he hissed. the demon smirked lifting up white cloth "parlay" he said waving it a little, the hound still eyeing the demon deactivated his powers "you spent the last war trying to kill me for what happened with you wife and children why call a parlay now" he asked, the demon sat back letting out a sigh "tell me Sakazuki do you know why you have only aged one year for every ten since the crown was taken" he asked not answering the question from the older hound who only looked a few years older._

 _the older hound moved to his desk sitting down eyeing the folder that was not there when he left his office an hour ago "no I do not" he replied, the demon got up moving to sit across from the older one "Venapunk, that mist that covered the last battle really cover the world. the_ Sekai seifu _gave the orders not long after the crown was won, back then all marines were experimented on then their minds wiped of it, Venapunk did it on their orders, that mist was his doing my spy within his staff sent me word of what it does and I have seen it" the demon told the hound. the hound narrowed his eyes "and what does it do" he asked, the demon gave a grim smile before grabbing a letter opener from the desk driving it into his own arm dragging the blade from wrist to elbow before pulling out. He held the arm out for the hound to see "since my crew and I become demons we heal fast a wound like that will take half a day to heal but watch" he said. they both watched as the wound sealed it's self leaving nothing behind not even blood "what how" hound asked, demon snorted "I've watched my men come back from the brink, limbs reaper everyone who inhaled that mist can_ not _die I don't think we'll even age" he replied pointing to the folder making the hound grab it to read._

 _the hound sat back after finishing looking to the demon "she worked it out before her death" he told the hound getting a raised brow "that the marines are nothing but pawns to the nobles, that to them and the world leaders, the world is just a board and everyone else a piece upon it with them as the players" demon said. the hound sighed looking to the folder "so your saying my men and I are just playthings" he asked, the demon gave him a pity look "yes, all marines have been brainwashed to their way of thinking or how they believe you should think, you have noticed it haven't you" he asked back, Red hound nodded looking out the window "I tier of the fighting Sakazuki how many wars has it been, 5 wars since I was 17, 5 in 33 years. how long till the next, how long till_ they _give you the order and you have to obey" demon said closing his eyes with a tired sigh "what of you Lucifer, are you a piece on the bored" the hound asked, the demon snorted before throwing his head back laughing, opening his eyes he saw he hound watching him. the demon gave a mocking grin showing all his teeth "I am a D" He replied getting a nod "a player then, and your men the pieces" said the hound, the demon snorted at that looking out the window "everyone is a piece I have played this game for years mutt, but unlike the nobles I have lost very few piece on my side" he said._

the devil got to his feet giving a mock bow to the sitting hound "until next time fleet admiral" he said before moving back vanishing into a shadow, "until next time devil king" Sakazuki said to the empty office.

the image changed to Sakazuki walking towards his office the hall way looked like a paint bomb has gone off, a boy jumped to his feet as the red hound moved passed into his rooms only to freeze seeing pink eye watering pick every where, that and lace covering every surface. He shut the door looking around in horror then turned to a chuckle seeing the demon hound leaning against the wall behind the door "why" the Red hound almost whined looking around his destroyed office. the demon laughed watching "diversion my men are raiding the labs and archives" he told the older man, the older narrowed his eyes at him "why" he asked again "did you know they are only calling the hundred year war a true wars" the younger asked getting a huff of the older with a nod "as to why my men might have found a way to reverse the time lock we just need Venapunk notes we are hitting every base and lab" he replied.

the older moved to lean against his desk after eyeing it getting a snigger from the demon "can your men do it" the older asked getting the younger to tilt his head as if listening to something "it is possible there might be side affects it has been 220 years, my researchers have said there might be a possibility we could age slower but there will be deaths and births again" he replied.

Sakazuki closed his eyes "if it works, kill me" he said, demon raised a brow looking to the older male "very well it will make it 34 kills to your 17" he said with a shrug as the older opened his eyes. the older shook his head eyeing the devil "what" the devil asked "I am sorry" he said, the younger narrowed his eyes before snorting "you gave her a mercy killing her and the pups quickly once you got to them, for that I will thank you" he said. He looked to the door "looks like my lot are done, next time we meet will be the next war the 7th, my spy within their ranks has told me their gearing up for one within the next twenty years might be sooner if we reverse he lock, with any luck it will be the last time we face off in battle" he said once more vanishing into the shadows.

I eyed the marines as the memories finished playing "to bad you didn't join in the 7th war mutt" I said, gramps snorted looking to my crew "why are you here" Zoro asked Garp grinned. I didn't like that grin never have done, I felt the crew tense having had that grin aimed at them when the old bastard turn up on Raftel saying he quite the marines not long before the wedding, It follows him bring things that help us or him beating the living day lights out of us. we all eyed the monkey head as that grin got bigger " _my captain_ " I froze hearing that voice in my head before jumping to my feet getting the crew looking to me. Gramps grin turned showing more teeth then norm "you hear him" he asked, I gave him the evil eye "how" I asked "Illusion" was my answer, I am going to kill my golem for keeping that from me.

I ran from the hall out to the lake stopping seeing him there on the water battle scarred and all, "so you survived all these years sunny" I asked moving towards our home, our missing crew, I heard the cries of shock from the crew "sunny" Usopp, Franky and Chopper yelled running passed. the others ran to join them as Zoro and Sanji walked at my side. I stopped on the bank hearing my brothers and sisters up on the deck laughing and crying "think he's the only ship to survive" Sanji asked looking up to our beloved ship "it is possible that those ships with spirits could have survived" I replied "nice ship" Ace said passing and inviting himself on-board getting me to snort as Sabo stopped next to us.

I looked to the blonde brother as he shook his head "may I board commander" he asked so I nodded looking back seeing most of the school had followed us out, Garp moved over to us grinning like a loon he if "he wasn't the only ship found, most of the ships from the court were found, the red haired brat is happy to have his ship back too" he said.

"I want that ship" one guess who I sigh looking to the brat with his friends raising a brow feeling two beings settle on my shoulder. one on the left a small a young male with a bright orange cloak, the one on the right a little taller and female dressed in a cloak of light blue/sliver, they both giggled "who is that captain" the girl asked. I eyed the brat who lived before snorting "a brat I once called brother, merry" I replied to the spirit of our first ship, Sunny blew a raspberry "don't like him, he can't have me" he said as Zoro and Sanji hid their sniggers. I turned from them jumping up onto the deck walking towards the men's sleeping quarters, looks like gramps had a few people clean sunny up a bit before sailing this way, looking up at the mast seeing blank sails and no flag.

I headed to my locked passing the weapon rack spying all three of Zoro's blades and Brook's too, also my Nodachi and tanto, opening my locker I pulled out a box, it was to be a gift to Yuki after the pups were born a hair piece a large phoenix clip with it's wing opened in flight.

Moving back onto the deck seeing the crew running back and for, I jumped back down on solid ground handing Zoro his blades and hid my laughter as he cooed over them, the same with Brook as I handed him his. I looked to the school everyone was eyeing sunny, Dumbles had a look in his eyes, a look I don't like one that says he is planning how to take the ship from us. I held off snarling at him "everyone off, Garps is taking him to the manor, we'll go sailing once the holidays start and Franky gives the go ahead" I called up. The crew groan and whined but jumped off, I watched Franky give the old boy the once over when on land "It will take a week or two but I can get him back in shape" he said "Iceberg can help you" Garps said. Franky swung around to look at the old man "bakaberg when was he found" he asked, Garps shrugged as the others climbed onto the ship "turn up after yule, set up a wood shop in Illusion valley" he replied, I tuned out Franky's rant about his adopted brother in old tongue looking first to the spirit of merry then sunny both grinned at me "see you soon captain" they whispered before vanishing.

I moved up to the school with my Nodachi on my back handle above my right shoulder and my tanto across my lower back handle to the left, I can hear them taking, feel them pointing at the blades. The box tucked under my arm ready to hide away in the hidden part of my trunk along with her other things and they will stay there till she regains her memories.


	44. Chapter 44

**disclaimer - owning nothing but Ocs and plot**

 **a.n- took a few days to even get into writing this enjoy, vote in poll please**

chapter 44

I snorted moving out onto the deck out in to the India sun "when you coming home" Garp asked over the phone more like whined as I left a few of the court in charge in the Valley, I eyed the crew and the add on. that being Sabo, Ace, Coby, Helmeppo, Bell-mere and Nojiko, the women all sunning themselves, Franky up at the helm, Sanji I just left in the kitchen, Zoro up in the tower if I'm hearing right, Brook round the back with his violin, the rest running around down on the main deck chancing the spirit form of Sunny in a game of tag by the looks of it.

I rolled my eyes as my elder whined in my ear before letting out a sigh "Jiji, It's not that hard of a job to do, all you have to do is keep things running and try not to burn down the Valley" I said moving to lean on the railing.

The boys waved up at me so I grinning at them, Sabo tilted his head 'Garp' he mouthed, I rolled my eyes making sure he can see before nodding listening to the puppy like whines. the man should grow up at some time, it's not like I am asking him to run everything "Luffy" was whined loudly. I held the phone away from my ear as the others laughed so I flipped them off "Jiji, all I am asking is for you to keep an eye on the build not run everything, I want it finished in time for yule" I told the elder. I can picture him pouting at the phone and had to stop myself from rolling my eyes "but It's hard" he said sounding like a three year old.

I rubbed my forehead " _JIJI_ I am on holiday with my crew, meaning I am taking a brake from work, You have to look after one building site and police the valley, yet I'm still sitting down for an hour a day to go over paper work. you have two jobs _TWO,_ I am running ten business meaning getting feed back from all ten golems each night, running the court, looking out for other reborns and on top of that school work every day of the week. So do not tell me it's too hard because by the seas and ancestors I will kill you family or not, DO YOU DAMN JOB" I yelled before putting the phone down closing my eyes.

I opened them at a touch to my arm, I looked down seeing Bell-mere the only _adult_ on the ship, she smiled grabbing my wrist pulling me down onto the main deck "no more work for you milord as you've said your on holiday let those who you've put in charge do the work" she said reaching out taking the phone from my hand. I huffed at the title as she said it letting her pull me over to a hammock "get some rest" She said letting go, I gave her a small smile before leaning down placing a kiss to the top of her head "right mum~" I said getting a swot on the arm.

when I opened my eyes the sky was orange with five bodies using me as a pillow, without looking down I can tell it's the five youngest, I turned my head seeing everyone else around the low table talking softly, from the sound of it, the crew are telling tales of the islands and adventures we had to Bell-mere and Nojiko. I spotted my phone in the middle of the table as it lite up Sanji gabbed it answering "yes, this is the shitty restaurant can I take your order - no sorry they is no one by the name of Luffy here - not by that name too - the caption sorry he's not able to come to the phone - no, no, nope I believe he is off in the land of OZ at the moment can I take a message - really no sorry he can't come back - why because we are keeping him prisoner - yes that is true, and we are not letting him go till the fun ends - what fun you ask, well there is the beaches, or the whole sea to sail - oh yes we plan to sail the whole world before returning, do you need anything else - oh okay good bye then" He said putting the phone back on the table. I saw Zoro raise a brow "court" he asked, the cook shook his head with a small grin "headmaster, wonder how he knows how to use a phone, or how he got Lu's number" he replied, Dumbles what the hell does he want with me "what did he what" I asked getting them to look over, Sanji tilted his head "for you to return to your relatives" he replied.

I raised a brow moving out of the puppy pile without waking the others moving over to the others "I haven't been back there since the summer after my first year" I said sitting next to Robin taking the ice tea she passed over. Sanji shrugged getting up "they _miss_ you" he said before heading to the kitchen "Potters must have found out they are paying them even though I haven't been there in years now" I said.

I stood at the railing watching the waves as the others sat eating behind me, tilting my head back letting the wind wash over me catching the much missed scent of the sea and the cried of the gulls. I felt a tug on my hair so looked back over my shoulder at Nojiko "having fun my lord king" she asked with a grin, I snorted at the younger girl before turning to face her "my kin dose not have to call me by title, and as to your question yes I am having fun, I haven't sailed in years so It's a joy to be back on the waves" I replied. She grabbed my hand pulling me back over to the rest of the crew as they started playing party games.

I yawned moving down the Valley main street having been called back, I looked around seeing everyone moving in groups weary eyes watching the alleys and side streets, What in the name happened here, the Valley is one of the most safest places in Britain no matter if you are human or creature.

I spotted Katsumi sat out side of one of the cafes with her young babe, I moved over to her, she should know what happed or I'll have to wait till Garp is finished up before he can see me. I pulled out a chair getting the older women to look up, she gave a half smile as I sat down, I blinked as she leaned over the table holding out the baby, I took the child seeing she looks more like her mother with her red hair and pale skin tone but her eyes show the gold of her father. I looked the the witch as she had a soft smile on her face "you would have made a grate father" she said, I huffed "we never did find out if I would" I told her, she shook her head watching me rock Luffa "how many did you all but adopt during the time lock, how many did you give a child hood too, how many can say they had a two hundred year long child hood with the king as a father figure" she asked. I looked away remembering how I had a House built to keep all the children in, helped them keep their minds as they were stuck in bodies of children, babies, no one trapped in a child's body took part in the fighting during the lock. war was not, is not a place for children. Not that it stopped the marines If they could fight they where out in the battle fields, I grew numb to the killing of child size soldiers, If I could I never went up against them, My men tried not too as well.

I looked back to Katsumi "what happened here" I asked nodding my head to a passing group of high elves as they passed in a pack of six, the older women sighed looking into the café, I saw a flash of white in the queue "Sliver eye" she replied. I narrowed my eyes, Sliver eye is an old werewolf "the mad mutt" I asked using the name he is known for getting a nod. I sat back bring Luffa up to rest her head near my shoulder "what has he done now, that bas - mongrel is worse then Grayback" I asked.

She looked to me eyes showing sorrow and pain "he and his pack got in and attacked the packs before the patrol got to them" she replied, I felt my lip pull up as I force a growl back down "how many" I asked knowing the mad mutt kills for the fun of it. she looked out to the streets "30 wolves injured, the patrol got there before any were _used_ " she replied spitting the last word.

I closed my eyes at that, Silver eye and his pack of ten last I heard of him like to hunt his own kin, rip them apart slowly, use the female for their own pleasure and then kill them off. He also goes after the young of other creatures if he can get his paws on them, he infects them just to see what will happen to them, the guilds have been trying to catch him for over twenty years now only because he finally attacked a pure-blood heir, he's been around a good 40 years.

-Yuki's p.o.v-

I stopped seeing the human Alpha sat with mum holding my sister, he looked over, I watched as his eyes ran over me, I turned my head knowing he can see the healing wound on my left cheek that starts just under my eye ending just below my lips, once healed it will be a thin line and the one that circles half my throat about two finger width wide, both an ugly red. I heard the growl from here it was dark and full of promise of death, I looked back seeing eyes of blood red watching me as he hissed words at a breath that sound like the old tongue.

I watched as he closed his eyes taking a breath before opening them reviling they had changed back into the tri-colour once more, I moved over to join them still eyeing the older as I sat next to mum. My wolf is telling me to be careful as Lucifer may look calm but my wolf can pick up the rage and anger pouring off him, I looked to mum "the lord shadow was asking me what was going on" she told me, I looked to the male watching him as he ran a hand over my sisters hair "Lord shadow" I asked getting a huff from him "most reborns call me it, they just wont drop the titles, that and my mastery of the dark and shadow element makes me a master but I draw the line with them calling me that so lord stuck" He replied looking up.

He sighed as he looked around the street "Sliver eye is a pain in the ass to Find let along catch" he said, mum reached over taking Luffa back "Gray has put an bounty out for his head" she told him. he looked to her running a hand though his ponytail he has his hair up in "I took a job to hunt him down three years ago, it was a game of cat and mouse for the summer, he is incredibly hard to pin down" he told us.

I watched mum smile getting a raised brow "how'd you get the ministry let that happen" she asked using her chin to point, I looked over to the building site near the top of the Valley's end it looks like a castle. Lucifer grinned sitting back looking pleased with himself not once turning to look at the build "told them it is for the pirate king, plus the valley is out side of the ministry they truly can't do anything about it" he replied. Mother snorted eyeing the wolf "why" she asked, he waved his hand around "fourteen years ago this place was home to just a few small clans barely a hundred people, it is now a thieving city, Raftel is for the Court It is getting to be a pain in the a- backside with us using the manors around the outer ring for meetings and not having everything in one place" He replied. Mum shook her head as I tilted my head "your giving boy wonder a castle" I asked, I got a grin that was anything but friendly "no, wonder boy has yet to answer the ten questions I gave him back in his first year, he is no old soul, so he is not the king" He replied.

I blinked at him going to ask him how he knows when someone moved over to us, I looked to the person only for my eyes to widen seeing Dragon stop next to the Wolf "ready when you are Luffy" he said, Lucifer grinned a dark grin "lets go find the bastard who let them passed the barrier, Dragon-chan" He said pushing himself to his feet following the older male off. Someone let them in, I looked to mum raising a brow "the valley is protected people like Sliver eye shouldn't be able to get in, the court controls the barrier from what I've worked out with a few others to keep watch" she told me, why would someone let someone like that into this paradise, thinking back to that parting grin I almost feel sorry for them.

 **a.n - next chapter will be back to Hogwarts and the being told of the tournament**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer - owning nothing**

 **'hello old bean' -** old tongue

chapter 45

I sat near the lions of the pack as we waited for the sorting to finish, looking to the head table seeing the spot for the DADA teacher free, haven't the headmaster found a professor yet I have heard he had been late in finding one some years. But looking to him now he gave nothing away, so the teacher must be running later maybe, I sighed as another child join the blue table.

I tilted my head hearing Ace telling his year mates about the summer spent sailing the sea's with the pack all the things they had seen, Lucifer did spend two days in the Valley the first week of July, walking around with a very dark grin all teeth bared. Everyone stayed out of his way, but I did hear the rumors of how nearly everyone calls him Lord shadow, how he when the city was just a town. A fiend nest opened out in the middle of town and hundreds of fiends poured out, of how a boy of eight took command of the few worriers clans, of how he commanded the shadows around he as he tore through the nest like an demon straight out of the gates taking the most kills that day. How he stayed to help the clean up, heal those who were wounded even called in others to help him out after, those who are old soul, How he all but clamed the Valley as his, how all who lived here back them clamed him as their leader, their protector. the Valley is home to nearly all known reborns each with a manor large enough for all their crews around the border of the pocket dimension the Valley is, it rivals Illusions City in the heart of the dark woods bit that place is more a huge market place few live there.

I looked to the green table spotting the only old soul near the middle with the circle sat around him, He looked bored as his eyes looked to the head table I saw them narrow, I can take a guess at who only three people up there seem to hate having no control over him. It is sad that the Black pair aren't coming back to teach this year, I don't get it in it common knowledge I am a werewolf yet the rumors say the parents kicked off that one was teaching here for a year, I will miss the pair of them, they were the best teachers so far.

I heard one of the third years ask "so what is the name of Lucifer's ship" I looked to the girl, humm a fan girl I held off giggling knowing most females in the school have a crush on the dark sixth year. I watched as Ace gave a charming smile as Zoro and Sanji watched on with hidden grins, I have seen them torment their captain on his Fan club "thousand Sunny, the sunny go as the crew call it" he replied getting a hit over the head from Zoro "him, Sunny is a him not an it" he growled but I wasn't paying attention as that name rings a bell but from where.

I watched as the headmaster gave the start of term normal speech, before he told us of the twi-wizard tournament being held this year and only those of age can enter "think Luffy will" Ace asked the older reborns, I looked at the out the corner of my eye watched as Zoro rolled his as Sanji snorted "no too boring for him, the rest of us might be able to get our names in our souls being of _age_ , but it wont be any fun" He replied to the younger. From what I know of the old souls the tournament might just be a walk in the park for them, I watched Ace shrug as the headmaster introduced Mad-eye moody. I saw professor Snape make his way over to Lucifer as we were released to out dorms, wonder what that is about, the Wolf hasn't done anything to get into trouble if the look on the head snakes face is to go by.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I followed behind my godfather as he lead the way to the head office, I haven't even done anything yet so why am I being called to see Dumbles, unless it's about him trying to get hold of me all summer. I eyed the older male walking in front of me barely holding in a snort getting him to look back over his shoulder, I just grinned at him, He's got till the end of the year before I tell him my rank no matter the clues I've dropped over the years. that and the bet with the lioness that he wont get it till next year, I want that 100 Gallons, just got to find away around that semi-vow that I can not out right tell him only drop a few small clues or out right give it away, that and the crew can't help.

I followed him into the office spotting the Potters and the Lioness, I raised a brow looking around having yet been called up here this life, it's like the headbastard is trying to keep me both at arms length and keeping me close to watch my every more. A trill from the corner made me look, letting a grin show spotting Fawkes before the fire bird flew over landing on my shoulder **"hello old friend miss me, you should have stayed the whole summer"** I said to the bird running a hand down his wing. He let out a trill like laugh butting his head against me before running his beak through my hair "It seems Fawkes like you" Dumbles said, I ran my eyes over him and the Potters before shrugging "I knew him when he was Godric's familiar, I know he is bond to the school" I told him.

I could see Senior and junior puffing up "that is the headmasters familiar" Lady Potter spat looking at me as if I was something nasty found under her shoes, I rolled my eyes "so why didn't He birdnap me when the headmaster sent him to kidnap me over the summer then, funny thing is he spent two weeks with the crew and I. Lovey sea breeze, warm sun a week at Phoenix island, we left him there so anything passed two weeks I don't know what the old boy got up too" I said before looking to the immortal bird watching as he hid his face under his wing, I let out a bark of laughter shaking my head "will I be meeting any Hatchings soon" I asked the bird. He let off a Squawk hitting me with a wing before taking off out the window letting off a few curses that only I can translate, he'll be back, he always get pay back If I do something like that. I held off frowning I think I just started another prank war with the bird, last time we ended up destroying Row's library, I ended up bald and bright green for a week, it took forever to grow my hair back as Sal wouldn't give me the potion or use his labs, Fawkes spent the winter featherless.

I looked to the headmaster tilting my head "why am I here" I asked getting frowns from all but two, the older man held out a piece of official look parchment, I look it seeing the ministry crest and signed by the minister too as well as the headmaster. I read over it seeing in short I am to hand over Sunny over to the boy wonder and all weapons taken off the ship, meaning they saw that all of us had some kind of weapon before Garp took Sunny away. I felt the magic on the parchment compelling me to sign it all over, the loyalty spells to the headmaster and elder Potter, the one to obey Albus.

I sat back holding it between a thumb and forefinger raising a brow to Albus "yeah, like I'm going to sign over my loyal ship" I said waving the paper, Albus put on his grandfather face "now Luffy my boy, you can see It will be for the grater good handing over you ship to you brother" He said. I snorted shaking my head "the brat hasn't been my brother in years, you forget I am not a Potter, then again the only Potter I like and will call kin is Rose, Sunny is mine and loyal only to me, oh and I am not your boy" I said. Senior stepped forward "now see here NO-name you will sign over that ship, for it is only a ship it can not be loyal to anyone. It is a thing of wood nothing else" he growled.

I gave a cold laugh getting to my feet leaning over the desk the fools stood behind bring my face close to my sires "1- I have a name not my fault you are all fools and morons that you can not find the file, 2- the Thousand Sunny has a Klabautermann, a spirit, If I was to hand him over to someone else he will throw a fit, I've seen it before the one time I let another of the court Sail using him without any of the crew on board. the court member swore my ship was hunted as everything went wrong, It took me a good year apologizing before the crew and I didn't hit every bit of bad weather or current, and I tell you now Nami knows the seas, we have never hit a bad current before that year. My ship who you say is just that a ship, Is a brat and will not sail true for anyone but me and mine, 3 - never try and use spells to control me" I hissed slamming my hand down with the parchment letting my shadow fire burn it to ash, I took a breath not to lash out before standing to my full height giving a grin that shows all my teeth/fangs letting a little of my blood lust out. I took enjoyment out of them shrinking back from me cowering, some days I miss when people knew not to piss me off, that the knew not to mess or try and control me, they will learn. I felt the phantom pain of being flick on the ear and a voice telling me 'no killing morons or thinking it', I let out a near invisible shaky sigh.

I turned my back on the storming out of the room before they came to their sense and locked the door, I felt Hogwarts wrap her magic around me to bleed off the bloodlust that still clung to me before I got back to the common room, lets just hope the circle got the first years settled as I talk to them and give them the rules before sending them off to bed. why do I get the feeling this year is going to be interesting and stressful, might as well see to my house then head to bed, to stressed to go over the small amount of paper work I know is waiting for me.

 **A/N - It might be a few days before I post anything be it this story or a chapter of book 2, as I have found a new love in the magi manga and am already planning stories but I will post something in a few days :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**disclaimer; owning noting but Oc and plot**

 **A.N- poll for chopper is down now in the end had to roll a dice, that got me human, so our little doctor can now change into a human with using a soild illision**

chapter 46

I sat on my throne reading the list of names for the reborns found in the last month, they are slowing down only a hand full being found ever month or so, I let out a sigh rubbing my eyes "your up early". I looked up seeing Auron walking over, I gave my friend a smile "haven't slept" I told him getting a shake of the head as he sat down, the circle knows I go some days without sleep "you got back late last night, we sorted the first years" he told me. I gave a nod of thanks banishing the papers back to my room before starching "I want a word with them before we lead them to the hall" I told him, he looked to the clock humm only seven, "I'll see about waking them soon" he said. I gave a yawn resting my head back closing my eyes "wake me when you get them up" I said getting a small chuckle and an 'Aye aye captain', I snorted letting myself fall into a cat nap.

-Auron's p.o.v-

I looked to the rest of the circle sat on the sofa near the throne, I can see most of the house awake waiting for our king, most only wanting to watch him give the firsties the rules. the small group of first year were directed to sit before the throne by Ruby, they looked to the sleeping wolf who had both familiars sat as guards ever side of his throne, both hell hounds watching the kid, I watched a Yami flashed into the room to rest on the back of the chair. I held in the chuckle at the picture he makes, tall, strong, feral looking dark warrior, Lizzy moved over to him once the kids were sat, Thor moved to my side "were we that small" he asked, I snorted getting a few to look over "yes all of us were, well not Lu, he's always been a bloody giant" I replied, my sister and Ruby laughed "this giant can kick your ass" Lu said making me jump.

I looked to him seeing Lizzy grinning at his side before she moved over to us, I then looked to the tri-colour eye open watching me, I gulped seeing amusement in it as he gave that bloody grin, the one he gives before pranking some poor fool, looks like I'm the fool this time.

He chuckled sitting up rubbing his neck, some of the first years giggled hearing the beads and shells clink together from were he has taken to wearing his hair in a ponytail this year. He yawned stretching before sitting forward placing his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands "sorry I was not here last night to greet you, the headmaster wanted a word with me" he said voice soft like waves on the calm sea, he gave them a small grin "as the circle must have told you last night what the rules of Slytherin are I wont keep you long, as some of you may know or think you do know the rules of the pit having had parents or older siblings. but that changed when I got here and took over as king in my first year, you will throw out those rules and will learn the ones told to you last night, 1 - blood means nothing here, 2- we are a family here, if you have a disagreement with one another, you will sort it before leaving the pit, 3 - some outside the safety of the pit some still believe we are evil, so travel in packs of no less then three, 4 - the terms mudblood and blood traitor are banded magic help you If I catch you using them, 5 - the royals in the other houses are your allies, 6 - the Potter and Dumbledore are not your friends, the only Potter to trust is Rose, 7 - you will treat overs as you would want to be treated and lastly 8 - the boy-who-lived fan club is your enemy, they catch you alone they will hurt you" he told them. I saw most the other from all years lean in as Luffy's voice had an hypnotic tone to it, one of the firsties raised a hand "yes Little one" Luffy asked, she blushed lowering her head "so I wont be hurt for being a half-blood, because some on the train were saying it" she asked.

Lu frowned getting to him feet moving slowly over to the girl dropping to his knees taking her chin making her look up "no, little one, you are safe here, those on the train were part of Potters Fan club, mine had words with them but it seems we missed you doing a sweep of the train" he told her. she gave him a shy smiled getting the king to grin, he tilted his head "forgive me, Miss Belladria, it seems I slipped in making sure everyone was seen too after talking to those morons" he said, her eyes widen before shaking her head "there is nothing to forgive my king" she said. Susan laughed bouncing over to the girl sitting and pulling her into a hug getting a squeak "no little miss, it is not my king, it is my high-king, as the serpent king is captain to the other rulers" she said getting a groan from the wolf as the others laughed Lu's spell broken.

Luffy stood looking to the clock "right, we will beheading to the hall in a moment a few more thing to tell you, one of the older years will lead you to your lessons for the week so be on the look out for them when leaving you classes, Susan here will be taking you to the hall then first lesson, I believe Auron you have them second" he asked looking to me, I gave him a nod as the first years looked as well "he will be able to tell you who will lead after him, tonight a time table will be posted for group study's so take a look in case you find yourself struggling with your lessons, also posted will be a piece of parchment were you can place your name and subject you need one-on-one with later in the term, someone will get back to you on times if they take you as a mentee. Master Snape's office hours will be posted too by the end of the day also times when you have a one-on-one chat with him some point within the next two weeks, don't be scarred he may look mean and nasty but he's really a big softy on the inside, he will just sit with you and talk, to get to know you since really he is the dad to our family here" he told them. there was some laughs on the bit about the Professor Snape "and what does that make you Lucifer" a smooth voice asked from the shadowed, nearly everyone jumped, the wolf just laughed turning to look at our head of house "the cool older brother of course" he replied, the professor snorted at him before looking to the wide eyed first years, "it is time to take the pit to the hall Wolf" he said before vanishing back into the shadows, I swear he does that just to see us jump. Luffy clapped his hands getting everyone to look back to him "time to go kiddies" he said moving to help some of them to their feet along with Susan, no matter how many years I see his speech to the first years I always pulls you back into his spell.

I eyed the wolf sat next to me "is there a reason the pack aren't stilling together" I asked as the wolf flicked though the paper that was just delivered, he gave me a sharp grin "keeping the headmaster on his toes, we'll go back to sitting together in a few days, he placed a potion in our food last night to make us hate each other as you can see the others in the same houses aren't near each other" he replied. I blinked looking to the rest of the reborns seeing them with groups of others between them each throwing a glare at the others, "how did the others get passed the fan club" I asked, as the other three houses has members of the fan club. Lu gave a small chuckle "oh Auron, we didn't always get along when I first form my crew so we are just acting as if it is the first time we met or a time we royal pissed the other off, so don't be alarmed is Zoro and Sanji try to kill each other, It is funny to watch really" he replied.

I looked up at a hawks screech seeing a white bird fly into the hall, late mail, I watched it circle before diving down landing in front of Luffy, I blinked at the mark for a famous fur shop and cleaner. I moved away from my king seeing the dark blood thirsty grin, I shuddered at the look, "who or what made you wear that look" Liz asked, she should really be a lion to ask the wolf that with as he wore that grin. He looked to her letting the hawk fly off "a bastard who I spent the last almost three weeks of my holiday hunting down after he decided to hunt the innocents in one of my territories, this box is a gift" he replied picking up the box now in its right size getting up.

I watched as he walked over to the lion's table passing his youngest brother who hissed at him, his crew mates snarled as he passed getting a thunder like growl back, most of the hall watching wondering what is going on, he stopped behind the werewolf making her look up at him, I saw the scars, one on her cheek fades to nearly nothing and the one on her neck.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I held off laughing feeling the rest of the crew amusement over the bond as we snarled and growled at each other, I am just waiting for Zoro and Sanji to start one of their fights as I know Zoro had all three blade on a bracelet just waiting for their master to use.

I stopped behind Yuki getting her to look up, her eyes wide before she blinked "can I help you" she asked, I held in a sigh It still hurts even after all these years, Robin once said the summer of my third year, that it is going to hurt more, kill me just a little until she remembers, I know it will kill me if I am rejected once her memories return, If she doesn't want me as a mate.

I placed the box down next to her unable to resist reaching out touching the scar on her cheek "the bastard will burn in the darkest pits for marking such beauty" I said, I saw her cheeks pink as I pulled my hand back. I held off shaking myself that or hitting myself for loosing control like that, I nodded to the box "a gift for you" I told her, getting her to look, she tilted her head back to me with a small frown "why give a gift to me" she asked. I can see and hear the whole hall watching so let out a sigh running a hand through my bands "you remind me of someone dear to my crew, she loved gifts after something upset her, thought you could use some cheering up" I replied.

she still frown but opened the box, blinking down at the fur lined coat, I eyed the sliver fur thinking back to the three days playing cat and mouse with the bastard after tearing his pack apart, "I asked your father what to do with the fur as he didn't want it, your mother mentioned you needed a new winter coat after I dropped _his_ head off three days ago" I told her. her head snapped up to me, I winched hearing something click "you killed sliver-eye" she asked, I nodded pulling my shirt off my shoulder a bit showing the bandages that wrapped around my torso "played hid and seek for three days, or more like, he hit I played seeker to kill" I replied.

she took the coat out of the box stranding to hold it against herself, she smiled placing it on over her robes, she then spotted the other thing in the box, she looked up at me sliver eyes once again wide. she reached in picking up the chocker, black velvet with a white phoenix pendent hanging off the front, she touched the band then her neck running her finger over the scar "thank you" she whispered that carried though the hall. I saw the frown on Nev's face a few spaced down before his eyes widened looking to the pendent then to me, she turn to me holding it out "would you" she asked. I took it with a nod, she gave a sunny smile turning pulling her hair from her neck, I placed it on her making sure it sat over the scar before stepping back. she turned to me reaching to trace the phoenix still with that smile, I need to get out of here, her eyes like liquid sliver as she looked up at me "thank you Lucifer" she said, I gave the best half smile I could with out it seeming fake "your welcome my - Lady" I said giving a bow before turning heading out of the hall with out hurrying.

I moved down to the lake, I have a free first, I moved to the willow out of sight passed that into the woods a bit before lashing out with a snarl leaving five deep claw marks on the bark of an ancient tree. I took a breath placing my head against the barks closing my eyes taking a breath, hand clenching my top near my heart, that was hard, I almost called her my Queen and just about changed it to Lady. she is acting more like her self from back then, I gave a bitter laugh, I should have just sent the bloody thing with a note but no I had to give it to her in person, had to see if her eyes lit up like stars or that bright smile she usually wore when given gifts. Her one weakness, If I made her anger enough to be kicked out of my own castle I would bring back gifts when she cooled off, she loved jewellery and chocolates. I bit my lip feeling as if my heart is about to burst, Robin was right killing me bit by bit, I really should stay away, but I can't help it, I go to her every full moon I can, she is so close, too close yet she is not mine at the moment, might not even when her memories return.

I looked to my left opening an eye seeing Nev stood just in sight leaning on a tree, the 14 year old was watching me with worry, he saw my eye open before moving over. he placed a hand on my arm holding my shirt "she is your mate, Yuki Redwing, am I right" he asked, I let out a sigh pushing off the old tree, I saw him eye the claw marks as I turn sliding down to sit at the base "yes" I forced out as he sat next to me. He nodded but didn't push for answers just sat there at my side as I calmed my battered and torn soul, calmed the links to those I call kin from the first life, I felt each and everyone of them send their love over the bond.

I leaned back sending my love for my pack back to them, I let their souls heal mine as Nev started talking about his mother and father, how they have progressed over the summer, how his father dissolved the pact with house Potter well the current Potters are in charge, so Rose might be able to mend the rift, or her line might is her husband takes her last name. He spook about his greenhouses what plants he has and what ones be plans to add, he spent the nearly an hour talking about anything and everything, I bumped my side against him getting him to look up, I grinned down at him "thank you" I asked, he gave my a grin back "your pack, we look after our own, even stubborn Alpha's need looking after, yep even alphas need babysitting" he said cheekily. I let my grin stretch grabbing the younger boy giving him a knuckle sandwich laughing as he tried to brake free, I let him go still laughing, he grinned jumping to his feet, I eyed him as he did so.

I yelped as he bent down swiping his hand through the small rived that ran into the lake, I gave the boy the evil eye as he laughed running back up to the school. I snorted wiping my face letting out a sigh sending one last burst of love down the link getting to my feet, I looked down at my shirt frowning down at the water now turning it nearly seen through on some pasts. I shrugged I got time to catch the pup get pay back, make it to the dorms change and grab my bag before heading to Charms, I let a grin stretch my lips before running after Nev.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N - sorry it has taken so long to post a new chapter too many ideas and not knowing were to take them, I'll try to out date again soon**

 **oh and I own nothing of Harry Potter and One Piece**

chapter 47

-Yuki's p.o.v-

I gave a sigh moving down into the dungeons, I need to see professor Snape about my summer homework from last week, as I know that was not my work it seems potters fan club got hold of it. must have been the day I handed it in as one of them split my bag, I am guessing Granger as she seems to hate me as I am beating her in most classes well I am second over of the females of my year just behind Nami and forth over all behind the three old souls in the year. I snorted looking down at the two piece of parchment, my supposed summer work looking very must like my own writing then to the one I found in Grangers trunk, my true work as it bares my family crest in invisible ink in the top right hand corner.

I stopped hearing voices, I looked around the corner seeing upper years, I spied eight surrounding three first years from the looks of it, I saw the green on the younger ones robes, the other eight, four lions, two ravens and two badgers. I also saw the older ones had their wands drawn, bugger I know the rules the new ones the pack put in place, the ones to try and bring the house together. I watched as they laughed throwing a few spells at the kids, I flinched eight against one is not going to help me as I am not that much of a fighter, I turned running down the hall as one of the kids yelped.

I turned the corner to the professors office only to run into something solid, my shoulders were grabbed stopping me from falling to the ground. I don't need to look up to know who I just ran into as since returning to school last week I can feel the hum of power, the vast ocean that seems to live under his skin, the power he can call upon.

I looked up catching his eyes as he looked down at me "Miss. Redwing" I looked left seeing the head of the pit stood at the king snakes side, I took a breath stepping back from the wolf and out of his grip "there are upper years attacking three first years just down there" I said pointing back the way I just ran from. I saw the narrowing of the wolf's eyes as he tilted his head, I picked up a yelp with my hearing, the dark sixth year let out a small snarl moving passed me, I looked to the potions master but moved to follow the wolf as he did.

"what in the name of the sea's is going on here" came the cold voice of the wolf as the professor court out with him, the potions master stopped before rounding the corner, I moved so I could see what was going on. Lucifer stood with his arms crossed in front of the first years, I saw his eyes ran over the eight, saw his lip pull up showing off a fang "Potter fan club, picking on a bunch of first years, what's wrong can't take on those in your own year" he asked. I saw the eight take a step back before the largest of them a lion puffed up his chest levelling his wand at the wolf "teaching a few snakes a lesson on their betters, seems we have to teach the king snake too, not to big now are you without your friends" he said before spitting at the dark ones feet.

I watched as the brow drew up before Lucifer snorted, I watched as his month stretched into a grin that spit his face, a grin far to wide to be normal, showing far to many teeth before a presser settled over the group. I froze feeling it, feeling that a demon stood in the hall with me but I also felt it didn't mean me harm, I saw the first years moved closer to Lucifer, saw them take hold of his robes. I heard the professor suck in a sharp breath, I looked at his from the corner of my eye seeing his wide, the wolf snorted so turned back to him.

his eyes ran over the eight now on their knees, how did he do that and why do I feel like I should know what this is, each of them trying to breath clenching their chests "that is enough" the professor said moving around the corner. the wolf looked to him before nodding, the demon like presser vanished, he then turned to the first behind him picking all of them up "I'll take these three to Poppy" he told the older male getting a nod.

I stood back from the others after the wolf walked off with the injured pups, I watched as the dark professor took 50 points each and gave three weeks detention with Filch, I watched as they ran off once he told them to leave, he looked to me "what brings you down here Miss. Redwing" he asked. I held in a sigh before holding out the parchment "if seems potter fan club switched out my summer work, I was wondering if you'd check it for me sir" I replied, he took them from me "very well, It did seem a little lacking when I marked it, follow me" he said turning back to his office.

I looked up as the door opened, the wolf looked to me before moving to the desk, the professor looked up "your a bastard" the older said, I gasped as the wolf snorted "I've given you how many clues over the years and it took using Haki to figure it out" he said. the professor looked to me before sighing "sorry about that miss. Redwing, also here" he said holding out my now marked work, I stood moving over to take it, I know that work too Haki but what is it, how do I know it.

I left the room with the wolf's eyes on my back as the older male was glaring at the younger, what was that about, why am I having these feelings that I should know things and my blurred dreams that started up during the summer.

-Lucifer's p.o.v-

I watched the white wolf leave the room with my godfather glaring at my back, she feels different but why dose she this year, I looked back to the older male "Poppy is keeping the pups till Dinner, those fools hit them with a few nasty spells" I told him. he nodded still looking to me with narrowed eyes I with held the snort "your just mad that you couldn't work it out" I told him, he huffed crossing his arms "and the reason your letting everyone believe your ex-brother is you" he asked.

I smirked leaning against the desk getting him to narrow his eyes more "I wish to see them fall when they find out they picked the wrong child, and all the promises they made the their allies on having power within the sea's court crumble away" I replied barely holding back a sneer as I know the head bastard will be pulling the strings as the boy wonder would be the puppet.

I looked to the door her grassland scent still strong, why do I get the feeling something is going to happen this year, I nodded back to my godfather before leaving the room, why do I get the feeling I need to be near the white wolf more. why as being near her hurts some what the dull pain turns to a sharp one when ever I get to close and a dagger to the heart when ever I interact with her, I let out a sigh runing a hand through my hair might as well got find Zoro and Sanji drag them to the R.O.R to let off the need to hurt something.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer; still owning nothing**

 **A/N, sorry it has been awhile since I posted anything took awhile to sort out and get my ideas in the right order, I will try and post the next chapter of this story before the week is up as for my other story Book 2 I have run into a road block so it will take a bit more time before that one gets an update**

chapter 48

-Yuki's p.o.v-

I looked around the other schools that turned up last night, our French sisters sat at the table of the wise and our Bulgarian brothers sat with the table of the cunning, I held back a sigh stopping myself from reaching up to rub away the headache I have had since waking up. I bit back a small growl hearing the wonder boy and his side kick whining looking over to the green table where the quidditch super star Krum sat not far from the silver circle.

I looked around not spotting any of the reborns in the hall yet but breakfast has just started, I spotted the two heads of the other schools along with Crouch and Bagman who was waving and grinning at anyone who some much as looked towards him.

I flinched at a high pitched squeal followed by "LUFFY-Sama my love", every head turned to the door as a blur slammed into the wolf as he walked into the hall with the rest of his crew and brothers.

I blinked seeing a women a few years older then me but looks to be younger then Lucifer but who knows as he has always looked older then his age, the women had black hair that fell down to her lower back, clear pale skin not a mark on her, her blue eyes looked up at the wolf who was blinking down at her with pure love in her eyes.

I held back a flinched seeing the look in her eyes aimed at the male, why dose my heart clench at that look, why do I want to go over there and tear the older girls head from her shoulders.

I hared the others in the hall whispering most asking if this is his mate the one he is rumoured to have, the one everyone want to know about, I eyed the dark haired women as she rubbed herself against the wolf shamelessly cooing at him, she looks like a queen.

I saw Lucifer twitch grabbing her shoulders pushing her away from him, it was then I saw the looks on the other's of the crews faces raging from anger, hate and discuss aimed at her "Hancock" he nearly growled looking down at her. she smiled up at him "yes my love, my king" she cooed, even from half way down the hall I can see his eyes are more red then normal "I am not your love nor your king women" he hissed removing his arms from her.

she pouted at him crossing her arms under her bust getting every near by male to look, I rolled my eyes watching as Luffy narrowed his at the women "I have heard she is here, though she dose not remember" she said tilting her head. _she_ is she talking about his mate, there has been nothing on the grapevine of there being a hidden reborn among us, I was not the only one who saw the flash of the shadow king's fangs before his hands curled at his side "you know the law about that, no Reborn is to force a remember on one who hasn't awakened their memories, that law was put down over twenty years ago by Whitebeard, one word Hancock, one little attempt at a forced remembrance I will make you wish I'd kill you once I am thought" he spat.

He looked demonic as he stood glaring down at the women, eyes glowing blood red as the very shadows seem to curl around his form, the women didn't seem to see or care about how he looked as she moved closer lifting a hand to place on his chest "who is to say she will remember if she hasn't already, I could be your queen, I once helped you after her death" she said.

why dose my heart feel like is has frozen at her words, I heard a hiss from near me seeing Neville glaring at her, I saw both Zoro and Sanji grab the back of Luffy's robes as he took a step towards Hancock "I mean she got herself killed and even killed your children" she said. the wolf snarled as arms hooked under his shoulders, I saw Franky and Brook had moved to grab their captain as Nami slipped around her brother raising a hand to sla[ the taller women's face that made her take a few steps back with a gasp.

Nami then turned to Luffy bring her arms up placing her palms flat on his stomach looking up at him "breath Luffy, breath brother, control yourself my captain we don't need you destroying the school" she said to him. the captain closed his eyes taking a breath letting it out slowly before opening his eyes they still head more red then normal but the burn rage was not there anymore, he shook off his brothers.

Nami moved back to his side as Hancock stood in front of his hand to her cheek looking to the badger queen, why haven't the teachers stopped this year we have guests but then again we have been getting dinner and a show for years now. Luffy narrowed his eyes leaning forward so he was more her height "you mean after I return from hunting the bastards down who killed off an island to kill off one women a heavenly pregnant healer, I made them wish for death making sure they were nothing but vegetables trapped within their own minds or crippling them for life. I return home to Raftel to the castle to bury my wife and children, I returned to my rooms as I made port late in the afternoon all I wanted to do was sleep but what did I find in my bed"

"I find you bare of any clothing waiting for me, my mate, my heart and soul had not even been dead a month, I believe you started talking about a wedding one you ordered I must arrange between the two of us."

"I took great pleasure in grabbing you by your hair and pulling from the castle to the main square where I threw you into the fountain before returning to the castle calling back you are and never will be my mate, if I find you in my rooms again I would kill you be an ally or not. I think it took all of an hour for you to be thrown off the island, you seemed to had forgotten my Light was beloved by the whole island, the light of Raftel. did you think for just one moment they would let you get away with tiring to take her place, I was in two minds that night, one was to kill you the moment I saw you or throw you from the room. I chose the latter only because I wished to sleep and wanted no more blood on my hands at the time" he said before standing straight.

we watched him sneer down at her before giving a dark cold chuckle "who said anything about her not getting her memories back, the crimson Witch has already told me she will gain them back within the next few years, I do not care if she takes me back as her mate or not my soul is already half faded" he growled.

I was not the only one who sucked in a breath to fade is when someone loses their soul mate, once two soul mates become one their half souls become whole fit together like a puzzle, a person can tell if they have a soul mate because they feel like something is missing, that they are only living half a life. they only feel complete at 'loves first kiss' you then feel like you are whole, two half's become whole fitting together linked until death even after death it seems. if one mate dies the reaming mate's soul is ripped in half, that half of the soul fades away over the days, the reaming mate follows the other in to death within days of the first, the soul can not survived the lose of its mate.

Luffy is seventeen if he was reborn with an already faded soul how has he survived this long and how long did he live without his mate in his last life, I felt myself tearing up just thinking of the pain he must be in.

Luffy curled his lips off his fangs in a mocking grin "you will never be my mate" he snarled before his form twisted till a large Dire Wolf with fur as pitch as black and gold eyes stood in his place. the wolf lifted his head to look to the head table before turning and bolting from the hall leaving his pack behind as they all glared at Hancock, Zoro moved to stand before the women crossing his arms "you are luck he didn't tear your throat out" he growled before barking what I think is an insult at her in the old tongue before leading the rest of the others over to the green table, the adopted lot moved from their tables to follow.


	49. Chapter 49

**disclaimer - still owing nothing of One Piece or Harry potter**

 **a/n - some parts you will find are from Book 1 as it saved me typing out near the same thing, I will try to post more out as soon as I work out were this is going in mind**

chapter 49

I saw out the corner of my eye as the wolf made his way into the hall just as dinner started, I watched as everyone turned to look at him as he made his way down the hall towards the head table were he stopped by his head of house. I saw them have a whispered conversation before the dark professor waved the wolf to join his house mates, Luffy gave him a nod heading towards the sliver circle, the boys moved over letting the serpent king sit between them.

the headmaster got up once dinner was finished, I listened as he gave a speech of the dangers of the tournament before he waved a hand lowering the light in the hall getting everyone to look at the goblet.

we all watched as the flames of the Goblet turned red and a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it the whole hall watching as the headmaster caught it and held it at arms length so he could read it by the flames of the Goblet.

The flames turned back blue/white "the champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum" he called reading parchment out. Applause and cheers filled the hall, I saw Luffy yawn as we watched the young superstar make his way toward the headmaster then through a door into a side chamber.

The Goblet flashed again, Dumbledore caught it before reading out "the champion for Beauxbatons Is Fleur Delacour", I watched who I know as a veela well part Veela move up to the headmasters much the same way as the first.

The next out of the Goblet "the Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory" he called as the 6th year got up moving to the front getting a thunderous applause from the pack loader then the others in the hall.

I watched at the headmaster kept his eyes on the Goblet as he started his speech only to stop at the flames turned red, was he waiting for that, he blinked down at the paper before looking up. I watched as his eyes looked to the boy wonder before looking to the wolf "Lucifer No-name, the wolf, Commander of the reborns" he called, I saw those of the pack in my house freeze before looking to their captain.

the whole hall looked to the commander as he stood with his eyes narrowed before he drew his wand holding it pointing to roof, "I Lucifer D Monkey do swear on my life and magic I did not put my name into the goblet nor did I ask anyone else to do so, so I say so I mot be" he said. there was a flash of light before he summoned a patronus.

he looked to the headmaster tilting his head "that is not your name" James Sr snapped jumping to his feet but I paid little attention to what was going on my mind running my magic buzzing just under my skin at the name he just used.

I looked up in time to see the wolf head into the room with the others with a dark look on his face, listening to the others in the hall I picked out he has been told he must compete.

I only shook my head as the boy wonder headed to the room as his name was called already looking like he has won the whole thing.  
we were sent to our common rooms as the heads of the schools moved into the room were the champions where, I left the main rooms leaving my house mates partying not that most care about me. well some of them, I saw the look the old souls sent my way as I moved up to bed rubbing my forehead at the headache feeling like something has snapped into place, like forgotten memories remembered.

-Luffy's p.o.v-

I entered the room to see the three younger champions standing around "do they need us back" the girl asked, I shook my head holding out the parchment for all of them to see "someone wants to play a game with me, some bastard placed my name in that glorified drinking cup" I replied. I looked down at it seeing the blood that written on it, I held back a sigh already feeling the Goblet's magic latch onto mine even though I did not enter myself, I bit back a snort scenting the blood now who and how did someone get a hold of my blood.

I looked to door as it opened holding in a moan seeing wonder boy walk in followed by my ex-parents with the heads of school, Bagman, Crouch, McGonagall, Moody and Sev.

I watched as they said we must all compete before being told the date of the first test in 24 days and they can't tell us what it is, we're not allowed outside help before they let us go not before I swore I would not be competing for Hogwarts.

I moved into the pit seeing everyone still up, I held up a hand before anyone could start asking questions "My name was written in blood, my blood so I must compete, Senior could have pulled his golden boy out but they believe it is another chance to show off that he is the rebirth of the second king. I have made a vow not to compete for Hogwarts, that right belongs to Cedric, you will support our true champion do not and I do mean not torment the boy wonder, that is all I am saying on the matter" I said. I watched them nod before moving over to my chair feeling Pan and Dia move out of my shadow to curl up before the fire, the circle moved around me to keep the others away.

I held back a frown placing a hand to my chest feeling the torn edges of my soul shift, what was that my soul didn't start to fade like it did when I first lost her until her first year the first time I saw her this life, I have tried to keep that from Lizzy. I held in a snort not like the school dose not know now thanks to Hancock this morning, I flicked my eyes to Lizzy seeing her looking to me a soft gold glow to her eyes the only sign she is using her powers to look at someone magic/soul, I don't think I can pull off living with half a soul again, I already lived a good 300 years feeling hollow. I let out a breath feeling calmness to my soul my very shadows and darkness still within me but the tiny light I can control feels stronger for some reason, why now, what has happened now, the last time my light element acted like this I left the bond snap as she drew her last breath.

I looked back around the room needing to be by myself, I pushed myself to my feet heading to my room waving the others off giving the room a good night.

that night I dreamt of the first time I met her, the only women who drew me in, called to my soul, the only one to tame my more feral side and kept me grounded.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer, still owning nothing but the plot and the Ocs**

 **A/N. this should have been posted three days ago but my laptop wanted to crash before I could save anything so I lost the next two chapters so I got to re-type them once I remember what I put in them**

 **sorry if you find misstakes as I only have notebook on here so I do a check before posting and grammar is not my strongest suit, I type as I think it most of the time**

 **hope you like this chapter**

chapter 50

I lead looking up at common room ceiling chewing my bottom lip between my fangs something happened last night I can feel it within my magic within my very soul but even meditating for an hour before moving into the common room didn't revel any answers. what the hell happened last night over them my name coming out of the goblet something has shifted but what I bit back the snarl I can feel building.

"Luffy" I blinked turning my head seeing Ruby stood near the sofa, I blinked again seeing the time everyone should up now "Rubes" I asked she moved over sitting near my hip "you okay" she asked back. I sigh looking back up closing my eyes "something has changed and I don't know what, I hate not knowing" I replied a growl slipped in towards the end. I felt her place a hand on my arm resting over my stomach "what is different" she asked, I felt the frown pull at my lips "my magic, my soul feels different" I replied, her fingers tighten grabbing my arm, I opened an eye a bit seeing the still tiny red head biting her lip looking to the fire "you said yourself yesterday you were fading" she said.

I snorted getting her to look to me "I lasted 300 years fading Rubes, I can last a few more years, it is not my soul fading more" I told her already knowing if I wished it I could live out a full life without my queen, not that I will. she tilted her head squeezing my arm before getting up "don't go any where" she said heading down to the hall for our year just as I saw Sue move out.

she raised a brow at me having taken a look at the smaller women, I gave her a shrug "Morning my lord" she said playfully before moving over to sit on my legs, I gave her a small growl getting a grin. I huffed at the tallest female of the circle as she wiggled "not comfy" she whined getting me to snort "then move" I mumbled shifting onto my side dislodging her getting to squeak.

I chuckled opening my eyes as Ruby pulled Liz into the room behind her stopping in front of me, I raised a brow as both women looked down on me. Liz's eyes shone gold as she looked me over what are they up to now "it's odd" Liz said looking to Ruby, Sue moved to stand with them, what now. I frown sitting up looking between my 'Sisters' "what is" I asked Liz's brow frowned as she brought up her hand to bite at the pad of her thump, my eyes narrowed she only ever dose that if she is confused or trying to work something out.

she blinked the gold leaving her light brown eyes "the edges of your soul have always been ragged once I worked it out in our first year, now they looked to have smoothed over less ragged" she told me. Auron and Thor walked up behind the girls "what dose that mean" Auron asked resting his head on his sister's shoulder, Sue pushed him off "I don't know" Liz replied as Thor wrapped an arm around his shoulder. I snorted to myself at the blush on the girl's face, bit back a grin at the smirks on the others face as we all know Thor has a crush on the aura/soul seer he just hasn't worked out she likes him back.

I looked around the room seeing people moving out of the dorms, some sat around others left for the grate hall, I sat back placing my arms across the back of the sofa going back to chewing the inside of my bottom lip. habit I did brake once just hope Nami doesn't see as she once like to throw things at me for doing so, one to many knives thrown at my head broke me out of it damn witch said it was unbecoming of a king. I felt the twitch of my month wanting to grin, she spent months when I first took the crown to make me less of a fool, nearly killed me once I dropped my mask, spent weeks looking over my shoulder trying to avoid her hard to do on a ship but on land I stayed away, hid from the weather witch.

I blinked as Thor kicked my feet "we're heading to the hall you coming" he asked, I looked to the time seems I spaced out for a bit "yeah" I replied pushing myself to my feet following the group out of the pit.

I stopped seeing the minister, his attack toad, Gray, Katsumi holding Luffa, Yuki stood with her Parents, Senior, Lily and junior stood near the fool and his toad, okay what is going on now "I wont do it" Yuki snapped glaring at wonder boy.

I narrowed my eyes as the toad puffed up "the contract is signed, by order of the minister you Miss Redwing will wed Heir Potter" she said, there was gasps around the room, felt the crew's magic spike "what" I snapped before I could stop myself, boy wonder hates the werewolf. the reborns in front of me snapped round to look at me, I saw Gray was close to snapping, the once assassin looks to want to kill the fools in front of him, Katsumi had that odd little smile on her face one that said she knows something they we don't. I almost missed Yuki's eyes widen a bit before narrowing "Boy wonder wants to Marry a Light element" she hissed, I blinked remembering the odd rumour going around near the end of last month saying someone saw her using the Light.

my head snapped to the minster remembering a law that passed not a week ago taking away more right of werewolves, Redwing is an old house but the Potters are older and if they have the backing of the ministry odds are they could get away with this. then again boy wonder can do no wrong "you do not like Yuki, plus you are betrothed to the youngest Weasley" I said looking to the brat.

he grinned crossing his arms looking to me then to Yuki running his eyes over her "she'll be a mistress plus she pretty enough" he said, I held off narrowing my eyes moving closer as the white wolf growled at him "I have a mate" she snapped. I felt my breath catch in my throat at that "who, you'll be lucky if he wants you" Senior asked with a sneer, the hell why is he agreeing to have a werewolf in the family if all he is going to do is sneer and snap at her unless. my eyes widened remembering the Potter's were once elementals, that was why he tried to bring me back into the family once it was known I am an elemental but magic stopped him, new blood, blood of an elemental to reawaken the old power.

I nearly yelped as my robe was grabbed and I was pulled down to Yuki's height, I looked into the liquid sliver eye with flakes of gold, when did she move and why is she grabbing me "my light my life" she said looking into my eyes. I froze running my eyes over her face seeing nothing given, is she, well then lets see "wrong words" I said with wide smirk the one I know she hated, I saw her eye twitch feeling my soul sing "My dark protector, my soul, mine be you human or beast" she hissed.

I couldn't help but laugh, feeling a weigh I didn't know was there vanish "hello Hime" I purred hearing the gasps, her eye twitched hand lashing out to grab my ear twisting it getting me to hiss "don't call me hime" she snapped. I just laughed my magic and soul calling me to kiss this wonderful women make our souls one once more, "what is going on" Lily snapped.

I moved my eyes from my fuming mate looking to my once mother "it seems Yuki has awaken her memories don't know when though" I replied looking back to the small wolf, she narrowed her eyes at me "you name last night was the final piece, I have been having dreams since the summer turned out they were my memories" she told me.

I shook her hand of my ear and robe standing back up looking to the others the one's who want to marry my little one to the boy wonder "you want to marry the wonder boy" I asked not looking down at her. I felt her magic snap as she snarled at me, I bit back a grin "I have a mate, unless he does not want me" she said.

-Yuki's p.o.v-

I watched as the kings head snapped down to look at me, his eyes wide before his lips pulled back showing his fangs "My light my life" he snapped looking a little frazzled, I smiled up at him "so you do want me" I asked moving closer. his arm wrapped over my shoulder pulling me against him, he let out a growl looking down at me "if you could take a demon in human form as a husband, why wouldn't I want a werewolf as a mate" he asked back.

that is when I remembered the full moon nights, I hit his chest "you bastard you've been spending the full moon nights with me" I said looking up at him, he nodded looking to the Potters with narrowed eyes. why are his eyes more red then normal, only when his more negative emotions are stronger, oh I have for gotten I fell in love and married a very possessive person.

"let her go she is mine" Wonder boy whined, I looked over my shoulder at him seeing the looks on my king's ex families face as well as the toad and minister, I with held a finch knowing they will make me marry the boy. I have seen the contract they want use, the bond will make me a near slave a play thing to him and his wife to be, there are no ways out of it I can see, I do not want to marry this fool who is weak in magic.

I then felt my magic and soul call to it's mate the need to be whole again, my eyes widened pulling back from the king looking back to him, he let me go looking down at me raising a brow. I tilted my head running my eyes over the scars on his face from this life, I reached up with a hand getting him to lean down, I ran my fingers over the one under his left eye the mirror of the first one from his last life, "what are you doing" he asked as I felt his magic just under his skin my own trying to brake free to twist with his.

I heard one of them behind me move closer the scent is that of Lord Potter, Luffy's eyes snapped to him as his lip curled with a warning growl, I can see in the reflexion of my dark mates eyes Senior reach out likely to pull me away.

No, I stood on my toes bring my lips to that of my soul and heart's, I heard him stuck in a breath as the hall let out a gasp, I nearly let out my own as I was pulled closer to my mate his arm around my waist. I saw out the corner of my eye the swirl of gold around us as my magic sang as it joined Luffy in the air as his red/black, my sliver/blue twisting and dancing with the gold of the bond.

I can see Luffy's soul torn and ragged, I could see the links with his crew, with those he has all but adopted in this life, his brothers, his godfathers, I can see each of their faces too, I watched as my own soul washed over his healing it smoothing out the tore edges before linking the two together.

Luffy pulled back letting me go "Damn it woman do you want your father to kill me" he half growled looking down at me, I raised a brow "he didn't before" I said, that got a few snorts as my mate gave a short bark of laughter. I looked back at my father seeing a grin on his face "you father spent a few weeks trying to kill me for just asking to marry you, then spent eight more in a one sided park war, I was jumping at shadows for weeks. don't get me started on your lovely mother stripping me bare and dumping me on one of the cursed islands I was human till the crew found me" he hissed the last part, mother had her devilish smirk on her face as she looked to the king.

I blinked remembering Luffy going missing a few weeks before the wedding, the crew told me they found him on one of the near by cursed islands, one that stops all abilities, no fruit powers, no Haki, no six powers, no demon abilities, no elements and no super human fetes, Luffy was no better then a human civilian the whole time he was there.

I put a hand to my month to stop the laugh as Luffy spent three days locked in his room once he got back home, I felt my shoulders shake getting a hiss from the hound demon "need I remind you of the time you banished me from our rooms for near two months, that was the worse thing you lot did to me" he said.

I blinked trying to place that memory "you go drunk, you and your brothers destroyed part of the castle" I remained him looking back to him, I saw the flash of pain and sadness in his eyes as he crossed his arms "I had just been told I was to be a father I emit we went over bored on the party" he said.

I tried to bring up the memory of my death but that day is blurry, I felt my eyes wide "their names, what did they look like" I asked in a rush, I remembering them saying three demon brats. Luffy dropped to a knee placing a hand to my cheek "two daughters and a son, the oldest she had your hair, your then pale skin tone, being half demon their eyes were not blue, she had my blacks, Umino our child of the sea, our son had my black hair with what would have been streaks of your white, your fathers gold eyes and my darker skin, Arashi our storm, lastly the youngest a small little thing with Kat's crimson hair, your skin tone, my red eyes Hotaru our firefly" he told me.

I placed a hand over his feeling the tears running down my cheeks, he brushed them away "I buried the three of you in the Sukura gardens over looking the waters, you always did love the sunrise from there" he told me voice braking near the end. I can see the raw pain in his eyes, I bite back a sob feeling our bond raw with what must have been the pain of him losing half his our soul, one escaped as he placed a kiss on my forehead "Yami" he whispered.

I gasped as the pair of us were coved in black flames before being dropped off into a room, I pulled back looking around seeing work benches along one wall, a make shift lab in the corner, desks near the centre of the room, a small sitting area in another corner and an alcove leading into another room. I looked back to my mate seeing him letting out a breath "been along time since I held that many shadows down, had to silence a few people too" he said getting to his feet, I just tilted my head getting a snort "potter fan club and the fools who wanted you married off to him. morons tried to stop us, I froze who I knew would be a problem once you kissed me" he said to my unasked question so that is the reason no one spoke up after the kiss.

Luffy took my hand leading me to the alcove making me bit back a laugh seeing a nest of pillows "no one but the crew knows of this room, it will take a few hours for the bond to settle so we might as well take a nap" he told me. that I snorted at before yawning seems I didn't truly sleep last night getting my memories back, I let the shadow demon pull me down into the centre of the nest curling up around me "rest my beloved" he whispered drying the rest of my tears with another kiss to my forehead, I ducked my head under his chin grabbing a fist full of his robes closing my eyes.

I half woke up as something settled near my back, the hound still curled up around me, It was only feeling the humm of lightning like aura that let me know who it was before a back was pressed up against mine "Zoro" I whispered getting a almost purr feeling the others settle around us "sleep my Queen, we are near" he said. I curled up more to the king holding in the tears as the auras of my family settled around me no more so them my mates, the vast ocean of power curled around us all as I fell back to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer. still owning nothing wish I did**

 **a/n. here is your next chapter it will try and post more once I remember were I was taking this so it could be afew days**

 **hope you injoy it**

chapter 51

-Chopper's p.o.v-

I sat with my brothers and sisters in the sitting area of our room the only ones here are the core crew, Luffy was lead on the largest sofa with our queen curled on his chest as he place small braids in her waist length hair, the box with her hair piece and Jewelry on a small table within reach. I saw the chain around Yuki's neck holding her rings as she played with the white braid resting over Luffy's shoulder "how did this survive" she asked, Nami grin as she was curled up with Robin "Robin and I used our elements that is before coated it in the liquid that coursed the time lock" she replied.

Yuki just put her head back down twirling the hair between her fingers "that contract how were they able to make it binding, Yuki is a pure blood, a werewolf but still her father is from an old house but her mother is royalty" Franky asked. Luffy snorted not looking up from placing a bright blue bead at the end of a braid "the law they passed last week" he replied, what law I have not heard of any new laws but then again we are all orphans here except Yuki so we don't take much heed in the laws that are passed except the ones aimed at old souls.

Luffy sighed closing his eyes resting a hand on Yuki's back "it takes near all rights from a werewolf, they are nothing but near slaves, I sent a message to my father before you all woke up asking him and his to revoke that law" he told us. Yuki reached for his free hand linking their fingers "how did they trap Yuki" Zoro asked, Luffy opened an eye looking to his first-mate lips twitched down into a frown "part of the law says if a person pays enough that being any thing from 100G to 500 they can buy the wolf as a consort or slave no better then an house-elf. the Potter's were going to give Gray 100G for Yuki to be boy wonders Mistress, his Toy to bring back the elemental blood line to the family. that and the wolf's family has no say as the wolf is no longer apart of the family they are not human, just a thing to be brought to do with as they please" he replied.

Yuki let out a small snarl her free hand reaching up to grab her rings "I am trapped" she whispered, it was Luffy's turn to snarl "I'd like to see them try is a death sentence to brake or get between a turn soul bond, Lady Magic will strip all who tries of their own magic, the law has no holding over you. your magic was scream as was mine to start the bond to make our soul and magic one, if you didn't kiss me I would have done so as my magic started to burn" he told his mate.

I tilted my head start the bond before blinking remembering the bond is complete with intercourse, I felt my eyes widen a little then bit my lip Yuki is only 14 a little over a month older then me "could they use the bond not being completed" Robin asked. Lu opened his other eye looking to the air element with a grin "no chance we are already bonded our souls just needed to reconnect, even then not till Hime is of age I don't need Gray trying to skin me, I can already feel our bond is nearly like it was before just an over hour or two and It will complete" he replied.

we laughed as our Queen slapped the King's chest as he called her Hime getting him to chuckle "what are we going to do now" Brook asked, I saw Lu shrug as he yawns "It's gone lunch, we've missed morning classes might as well hide out till dinner then re-join the others I know they will want answers" he replied closing his eyes again hugging Yuki to him more.

I was not the only one laughing as Luffy carried Yuki into the hall over his shoulder "Monkey D. Luffy put me down NOW" she yelled hitting is back, my brother just laughed heading to the green table "nope~" he sung. I saw most in the hall watching as the serpent king passed them "give her back she is mine", three guess who and you only need one, we stopped looking over to the red table seeing JJ on his feet.

Luffy looked over his shoulder with a dark grin as he eyed his ex-brother "sure if you want to lose your magic for getting between a ture soul bond boy" he said, Senior stood moving towards his heir glaring at Lu, "it is not a true bond" he snapped.

I was not the only one to blink at the Potter Lord did he not see what we did this morning the gold aura that surrounded them marks them as a ture bonded pair, I heard Lu sigh so turned so I could see both my King and Queen and the Potters. he placed Yuki down turning her so her back was to his front before taking her right hand pushing the sleeve of her robe of her wrist showing the gold Celtic lovers knot now tattooed onto her skin, he then showed his own right wrist there standing out from the sliver of the burn scars. he kept his eyes on Lord Potter as he ran a thumb over Yuki's mark, a mark that only came into existence after the world shook and the grand line was no more, "a true mark" he said.

Lord Potter narrowed his eyes at the pair before grinning "she is under age you should be arrested" he said with a look of glee, Yuki growled at him before pulling away from her mate heading to the head table stopping before her head of house. I saw the tilted head of some of my brothers using their heightened senses to listening in, me hearing is not that strong, not as it once was thanks to my once guardians, the head Lion nodded at the wolf before casting a spell making Yuki glow white. I blinked did she just get her head of house to cast a spell to show she is still pure, Lu gave a soft snort "like I would sleep with a 14 year old" he mumbled watching as Yuki turned back to Lord Potter.

her eye showed more gold then sliver showing her inner wolf is closer to the surface "I am an old soul _Lord_ Potter meaning my soul is already paired with the shadow King all we needed was the _first kiss_ to reconnect" she said hissing his title. I was not the only one to hold in my giggles as I know as dose the rest of the crew some of our school mates have worked out Luffy is the King reborn not wonder boy.

she moved back over to us taking Lu's hand pulling him the rest of the way to the serpent table, the rest of us moved to follow throwing the Potters glares, the adopted already sat with the circle.


End file.
